Bleach: Demon Saga
by xDaveMustainex
Summary: la historia se desarrolla en un futuro alternativo, luego de alguna supuesta derrota de aizen...
1. Fin de La Paz

**Bleach: Demon Saga**

**Capitulo 1: "Fin de La Paz"**

luego de la derrota de Aizen, todo vuelve a una aparente normalidad, e ichigo y sus amigos reanudan el negocio de shinigami substituto.  
la historia comienza en el salón de clases de ichigo.

Maestra: Muy bien hoy hablaremos de geometria, y mas especificamente de trignometria...  
Ichigo (hablando en voz baja con Orihime): que aburrido, nunca habia deseado tanto que sonara la alarma de hollow u.u  
Orihime: Kurosaki-kun u.u deberias estar feliz de que puedas tener una vida mas relajada... n.n  
Ichigo: si se Inoue, pero esque u.u la monotonia aburre...  
Maestra: Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san porque conversan en clases O.Ó!   
Orihime: eto... sensei u.u gomen  
Ichigo: estabamos discutiendo la mate...

(de pronto suena la alarma de hollows...)

Maestra: que iba a decir Kurosaki-san?  
Ichigo: nada n.n debo ir al baño   
Orihime: Kurosaki-kun! dejame ir contigo O  
Ichigo: Mejor quedate aca n.n estaras mas segura, quizas el hollow sea un vastolorde o un adjuka, hay que tener cuidado...  
Orihime: Wakarimashita u.u

(Ichigo sale corriendo del salón de clases y sale de su gigai dejandolo escondido por alli, y luego se dirige al lugar de la señal de alarma, al llegar ahi, se encuentra con un ser con apariencia de hollow, pero que sin embargo carecia de agujero, y tenia 2 alas de murcielago gigantes a cada lado)

Ichigo: ¿un Adjuka? ... vaya esto se ve entretenido, pero debere acabar con esto rapido... ¡GETSUGA TENSHO!

(el ser recibe el golpe, y aparentemente es derrotado...)

Ichigo: vaya que fue facil...   
Ser: ¿Adjuka?, no me compares con un simple hollow... Kurosaki Ichigo...  
Ichigo: ¿que demonios eres tu?, ¿como rayos sabes mi nombre?  
Hate: mi nombre es "Hate" uno de los 7 demonios más poderosos del infierno... vine aquí en una misión y para ello, debo eliminar a todas las personas con un reiatsu alto... eso te incluye Kurosaki Ichigo...  
Ichigo: So desu ka? entonces supongo que no debo ir facil contigo... ¡BANKAI! ¡TENSA ZANGETSU!  
Hate: creo que no me entendiste shinigami... vine aca a eliminarte... no tienes oportunidad contra mi... ademas los shinigamis, no son los unicos que tienen zampakutoh...

(el Demonio saca de su boca una espada, y corta profundamente el pecho de ichigo...)

Ichigo: MIERDA! no puedo morir aca... rayos no puedo mover nada...  
Hate: ajajaja no te preocupes cuando mueras, hechale la culpa a la soul society, por confundir el reiatsu de un hollow, con el reiatsu de uno de nosotros...  
Muere Kurosaki Ichigo... Acerrucha... ¡RED SLASHING!

(el demonio libera su zampakutoh, y en el momento que va a impactar a ichigo, otra zampakutoh detiene el golpe...) 

¿?: ¿eso es todo lo que tienes, demonio mediocre?  
Hate: que rayos haces aca... ¡MOMOISORA YUSHIRO! 

¿quien rayos sera ese tal yushiro, sera de los buenos o de los malos?¿que intenciones tienen estos demonios, acaso los amigos de ichigo, estan en aprietos tambien?

Proximo Capitulo: "¡Batalla de Polaridades!"


	2. ¡Batalla de Polaridades!

¡Ichigo esta siendo derrotado por uno de los 7 demonios principales del infierno: Hate... pero cuando Hate va a asestar el golpe final, aparece un extraño personaje: Yushiro Momoisora... ¿que intenciones traera?

ante ellos aparece una figura luminosa, de pelo rosa, largo hasta los hombros, vistiendo una tunica blanca hasta los tobillos, y una cinta rosa en la cintura, ademas de 2 pares de alas a cada costado, y una expresion serena... detuvo la zampakutoh liberada de Hate, con la PROPIA que ni siquiera esta liberada...

Ichigo: ¿que rayos pasa aca?... ¿se conocen?  
Yushiro: mmm extraño que un simple demonio sepa mi nombre, yo por mi parte nose quien es el... y no me interesa saberlo... solo he venido aca a detener sus estupidos planes...   
Hate: ¿simple demonio? cuida tus palabras Arcangel...   
Yushiro: asi que ademas sabes que soy... bueno creo que tambien sabras que no tienes posibilidades contra mi... yo me encargare del shinigami... no opongas resistencia, si no me vere obligado a destruirte... y me enferma tener que usar la fuerza...  
Ichigo: ¿que rayos es todo esto? arcangeles, demonios... no entiendo que pasa aca...  
Yushiro: shinigami, todo tendra su explicacion a su debido tiempo, por ahora mi deber es protegerte de ese demonio...   
Hate: y como lo piensas hacer jajajajaja, soy el capitan de la 3ra division de odio, en las huestes infernales...  
Yushiro: que interesante... yo soy el capitan de la 3ra division tambien, la division de amor, de las huestes arcangelicas y angelicas... parece que somos polos opuestos... esto sera interesante... pero por favor mejor retirate, no quiero usar la fuerza...  
Hate: ¡callate! ¡RED SLASHING!

Yushiro esquiva el ataque con sorprendente velocidad...

Yushiro: no me dejas otra opcion... Canta Tsukihime...

la hoja de la zampakutoh de yushiro se hace mas larga, y en el mango sale una especie de cinta rosa...

Ichigo: esa zampakutoh... me recuerda mucho a la zampakutoh de rukia...  
Yushiro: Kuchiki Rukia... su zampakutoh es Sode no Shirayuki, quizas sea, porque Tsukihime, y Sode no Shirayuki, son zampakutohs hermanas...  
Ichigo: ¿como sabes el nombre de rukia?  
Yushiro: todo a su tiempo... Ichigo-san n.n  
Hate: ¡para de enfocarte en otras cosas y pelea! ¡jodido arcangel!  
Yushiro: ... Primer Movimiento Cantata de la Luna Nueva...  
Hate: ¿que rayos es esto?

la zampakutoh de yushiro, empieza a emitir una luz rosada, junto con un sonido que recuerda a los canticos de iglesia... Hate queda alelado...

Yushiro: acabare con esto rapido... Segundo Movimiento... Preludio al Amanecer...

la zampakutoh de yushiro lanza un rayo rosa potentisimo... pero hate logra reaccionar y detiene con su zampakutoh parte del ataque... pero aun asi queda mal herido y sangrando a borbotones...

Ichigo: Impresionante...  
Hate: creo que te subestime arcangel... no importa la proxima vez volvere, y acabare con ese shinigami, y las demas personas con reiatsu alto...  
Yushiro: no creo que eso sera posible, el señor Arcangel Metatron-sama, ya ha mandado angeles para proteger a las personas con reiatsu alto... reconocelo has fallado  
Hate: no importa, un puñado de angeles, no seran rivales para mi... ya que la proxima vez no volvere solo... ¡ni el cielo, ni la soul society juntas podran conmigo! adios arcangel, pronto nos veremos... shinigami...

Hate desaparece, en una neblina oscura...

Ichigo: que rayos fue eso...  
Yushiro: ven shinigami a que te cure las heridas, hay algunas cosas que debo explicarte, y me temo que pronto deberas partir conmigo, si de verdad quieres ayudar a tus amigos...

¿que rayos ha pasado aca? arcangeles, demonios, cielo, infierno... ¿mas divisiones?   
que es lo que ichigo debe saber... porque la zampakutoh de yushiro, y de rukia son hermanas, que rayos le pasa al mundo joder ¬¬   
PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Revelaciones"


	3. Revelaciones

Yushiro, un arcangel proveniente del cielo, y que ademas es capitan de una division arcangelica, ha salvado a Ichigo, del demonio Hate, y ahora se lleva a Ichigo... pero ¿hacia donde van? ¿y cuales son las intenciones de yushiro?

Yushiro se lleva a Ichigo, hasta un Galpon y alli lo tiende

Yushiro: descansa alli shinigami... debo curarte las heridas...  
Ichigo: pero si no es nada...

Ichigo se trata de mover

Yushiro: necesito que estes quieto... Bakudoh N° 100 ataduras celestiales...   
Ichigo: que rayos...  
Yushiro: te lo dije, necesito que estes quieto para poder curarte bien...

Yushiro pone las palmas de sus manos en las heridas de ichigo, de sus manos sale un rayo verde que cura las heridas de ichigo poco a poco

Ichigo: ¿que es eso?  
Yushiro: es reiki, una tecnica de sanacion que todos los angeles y arcangeles sabemos ocupar...  
Ichigo: Ok, me podrias explicar ¿que fue lo que ocurrio en denantes?  
Yushiro: muy bien supongo que tienes claro, que existe la sociedad de almas, el mundo humano, y el huecomundo ¿verdad?  
Ichigo: si...   
Yushiro: pues bien, mas alla de ellos existen el infierno, y el cielo...  
Ichigo: tenia entendido que el infierno era donde se iban los hollows, cuando fueron muy malvados...  
Yushiro: dejame terminar... asi como dices el infierno es donde van los hollows que hicieron actos graves... ahora al cielo, van los shinigamis que ya han cumplido con la cadena de reencarnacion, a que me refiero con esto... los shinigamis solo pueden morir 7 veces, despues de eso se van al cielo... y tienen la posibilidad de entrar a uno de los 7 escuadrones angelicos, solo si su reiatsu es alto, si no despues de recibir el entrenamiento de angel, son enviados a cuidar humanos, hasta que haya un puesto libre en alguna division... ya que en cada division solo hay 7 puestos disponibles que se dividen por nivel de reiatsu... ahora dentro del mundo angelico existen 7 llamas, que tienen diferentes significados... la llama azul es de la voluntad, la llama dorada es de la sabiduria, la llama rosa es del amor, la llama blanca es de la pureza, la llama verde es de la curacion, la llama naranja es de la abundancia, y la violeta es de la transmutacion... y nuestras divisiones se basan de acuerdo a esas llamas... ademas de que cada alma sirve a una llama desde su nacimiento, y eso tambien influye en su aceptacion en los escuadrones angelicos...  
Ichigo: espera un momento me lo puedes resumir un poco que no entiendo nada ¬¬ ademas porque me dices todo esto... y ¿que tienen que ver los demonios con todo esto?  
Yushiro: muy bien te lo hare lo mas simple que pueda para que lo puedas entender... cuando un hollow llega al infierno, su alma es corrompida y se transforma en un demonio, uno de los trabajos de los arcangeles, es mantenerlos a raya, pero ultimamente las cosas se han estado saliendo de control, un demonio con demasiado poder, se esta sublevando, y ha eliminado a todos los angeles que custodiaban el infierno... y por lo que sabemos, quiere tomar control del mundo humano, la sociedad de almas, y todas las dimensiones conocidas... por eso te quiero llevar conmigo shinigami, quiero entrenarte para que tengas el suficiente poder para cuidar a tus amigos... conozco tu potencial, yo una vez fuy arcangel guia de Kuchiki Rukia... y a travez de ella pude ver tu determinacion, y potencial... y por eso quiero que seas mas fuerte... ya que tu fuiste importante para ella... y creo que es mejor que la defiendas tu, ya que son muchos demonios...y muy poderosos ni los mejores capitanes de la soul society, ni todos los capitanes del cielo van a poder juntos... por eso necesitamos ayuda, y por eso esos demonios te querian eliminar a ti y a tus amigos... por cierto ya te cure las heridas o.o no se porque aun te tengo atrapado con el kidoh O.O  
Ichigo: y recien te das cuenta ¬¬  
Yushiro: perdon u.u asi que shinigami... quieres ser mas fuerte  
Ichigo: ¿que crees? por supuesto que si, pero debo despedirme de mis amigos primero...  
Yushiro: okay! nos veremos mañana en este mismo lugar en la medianoche, tomate tu tiempo para despedirte de tus amigos   
Ichigo: de acuerdo... pero aun no entiendo ¿porque tu zampakutoh es hermana de la de rukia?  
Yushiro: es porque fueron creadas al mismo tiempo... cuando rukia se convirtio en shinigami y desperto el poder de su zampakutoh, yo ademas de ser angel guardian de ella, fuy ascendido a arcangel, y tambien consegui mi zampakutoh, nunca entendi bien esa conexion... muy bien shinigami... nos veremos...  
Ichigo: de acuerdo...

Ichigo sale del galpon... y desaparece caminando

ooooo por fin termino este capitulo u.u pense que iba a durar dias... yushiro habla habla que habla, joder acaso el proximo capitulo sera de transcicion tambien? perdere audiencia XDDDDD

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Adios... Otra vez"


	4. Adios Otra Vez

en el capitulo anterior, yushiro le cuenta a ichigo varias revelaciones, y le comunica que debe despedirse de sus amigos, ya que para protegerlos, debera ir a entrenar con el...

ichigo se dirige a la casa de chad, toca el timbre le abre ishida el cual esta con varias vendas

Ishida: Kurosaki... ¿que haces aca?   
Ichigo: necesito hablar con chad, pero tambien necesito hablar contigo... de todos modos, ¿que haces aca? pense que despues de la pelea de aizen, te habias quedado recuperandote en casa...   
Ishida: bueno es que tu viste como quedo chad... las batallas lo sobrepasaron, y ya que inoue no podia cuidarlo, y urahara tampoco estaba disponible... me ofreci yo u.u, de todas formas luego de que perdi contra el espada 8, perdi mi honor de quincy, no se si sere capaz de volver donde mi padre...  
Ichigo:S ishida ¿tienes telefono? creo que llamare a inoue, para que venga aca, y podamos hablar todos juntos como grupo...  
Ishida: Bien, pero no me gastes mucha tarjeta u.u

luego de que ichigo llamara a inoue, se encuentran todos en la habitacion de chad, chad esta en cama, con sus brazos fracturados

Inoue: Kurosaki-kun, ¿que es lo que debes decirnos?  
Ichigo: eto.. es bastante complicado, pero algo malo esta a punto de ocurrir, y debo ir a entrenar... y lo mas probable, es que yo este afuera mucho tiempo, y seria bueno que ustedes tambien traten de hacerse mas fuertes...  
Chad: si es asi ichigo, espera a que yo termine de curarme... te juro que me hare mas fuerte, para ayudarte en lo que necesites... tenemos una promesa...   
Ishida: yo no se si hacerme mas fuerte u.u, en huecomundo perdi mucho de mi orgullo quincy...  
Inoue: pero Ishida-kun u.u si tu no peleas, el grupo no sera lo mismo, yo por mi parte eh estado entendiendo mejor mis poderes n.n, vere si me hago mas fuerte... de todas formas kurosaki-kun, ¿que es lo tan malo que esta a punto de ocurrir?  
Ichigo: bueno etoo...

ichigo les explica, lo que el arcangel yushiro, le habia comunicado

Ishida: o seaa que unos demonios, quieren dominar al mundo, y hay que derrotarlos... que novedad...  
Inoue: S no importa n.n estoy segura que juntos seremos capaces de derrotarlos   
Chad: cuenta conmigo Ichigo n.n, tan pronto estos brazos se curen, entrenare para derrotar a esos demonios!  
Ichigo: gracias inoue, chad... ishida... no te obligare a nada, pero de verdad tu serias muy valioso en esta batalla que esta proxima...  
Ishida: esta bien... hare lo posible, pero no te prometo nada...  
Ichigo: n.n bueno creo que esta todo dicho... ojala nos veamos pronto n.n cuidense adios!  
Inoue: adios Kurosaki-kun  
Chad: Ichigo...  
Ishida: ...

ichigo se retira, y se dirige al galpon donde lo espera yushiro...

Yushiro: Kurosaki-san n.n ¿estas preparado?  
Ichigo: ¿tu crees que yo habria venido, si no me hubiera sentido preparado?  
Yushiro: muy bien... es hora de irnos...

yushiro recita un extraño verso, y abre un portal luminoso... por donde pasan... ambos se desvanecen en la luz...

aca otro capitulo de trascision u.u, el proximo capitulo sera un poco mas movido n.n

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Mundo Celestial"


	5. Mundo Celestial

en el capitulo anterior, ichigo se despide de sus amigos, y descubrimos un poco mas de lo que les ocurrio a chad e ishida, luego de las batallas de hueco mundo... luego ichigo va donde el arcangel yushiro, y ambos cruzan un portal... ¿que se encuentra despues del umbral de luz?

ichigo y yushiro, cruzan el portal, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegan a un castilo dorado, donde en el fondo se ve un cielo estrellado, y abajo se ve la tierra

Ichigo: ¿que es esto?  
Yushiro: esta es una de las 4 ciudades etereas, donde se monitorea la energia del planeta tierra... aunque ultimamente las divisiones angelicas, la estamos usando como base...   
Ichigo: O.O y ¿que estamos haciendo aca?  
Yushiro: bueno n.n dentro de ese castillo te entrenare, pero primero descansa... mañana te explicare los detalles de tu entrenamiento...  
Ichigo: OK

mientras tanto en la tierra dentro de la tienda urahara

Urahara: asi que tu hijo, ha salido de aventuras de nuevo... Kurosaki-san...  
Isshin: asi parece, ni siquiera se ha despedido de su padre... como siempre tan descariñado, este hijo mio u.u, sus hermanas estaran preocupadas, pero ya les inventare alguna excusa...  
¿?: de todas formas si todo sale como esperamos, el entrenamiento de ichigo durara poco...  
Urahara: asi es... Kurosaki-san jr aprende muy rapido n.n, logro alcanzar el bankai en 3 dias, gracias a un metodo que yo le enseñe...  
¿?: pero... lo que me hace dudar, es si realmente sera capaz de resolver las pruebas del entrenamiento...  
Isshin: me sorprende que un Serafin como usted, dude de la capacidad de alguien que ha mostrado tanto talento...   
Urahara: asi es Buda-sama... usted mas que nadie debe conocer el potencial de alguien como Ichigo...  
Siddartha: no dudo de el, pero veo que hay algo en su corazon que lo hace flaquear... pero si confio, en que las 7 pruebas, lo haran evolucionar...

al otro dia, en la ciudad eterea, ichigo es despertado por una voz chillona

¿?: Kurosaki-Sempai!!!! Kurosaki-Sempai!!!!   
Ichigo: ¿quien eres tu?

la figura que aparece ante el, es de rasgos femeninos, pelo castaño oscuro y largo, con un kimono negro, una cinta verde, una pequeña zampakutoh, y 1 par de alas

¿?: etooo soy ferni n.n angel 3er oficial de la 5ta division de las tropas angelicas y arcangelicas n.n, he venido aca porque el señor Yushiro-sama, me ha dicho que lo encamine, hacia su lugar de entrenamiento n.n  
Ichigo(en sus pensamientos): esta niña, me recuerda mucho a hanataro... 

Ferni, lleva a ichigo a un salon dentro del castillo, lleno de banderas azules, al fondo esta yushiro, junto a otro arcangel de cabellos castaño claros, tunica blanca, una cinta azul, y una expresion imponente

Ferni: hasta aca lo dejo, Ichigo-sempai... no creo que me sea permitido estar aca.  
Ichigo: Ok gracias n.n

ichigo se dirige, hasta donde estan yushiro y el otro arcangel

Yushiro: vaya hasta que al fin despertaste Kurosaki-san, te estabamos esperando... el es el arcangel Miguel, capitan de la 1ra division de la llama azul, de la voluntad divina... el te ayudara en la primera parte del entrenamiento n.n  
Miguel: asi es... el entrenamiento al cual te vamos a someter, consiste en 7 pruebas... las cuales luego de ser superadas, te ayudaran a evolucionar, para que encuentres el poder necesario, para ello debes dominar las 7 llamas, que son custodiadas por los 7 arcangeles... yo te enseñare a dominar la primera llama... la llama azul de la voluntad divina... Kurosaki, ¿estas tu listo?  
Ichigo: por supuesto... sere capaz de sobreponerme a todas las pruebas que me pongan por delante.  
Yushiro: bueno creo que me retiro... nos veremos kurosaki-san

yushiro se retira

Miguel: bueno empezemos... mi prueba consistira en que debes vencer tus miedos, y encontrar la voluntad para sobreponerte... recuerda... tu interior no podra comerte jamas...

de pronto miguel golpea con el dedo indice, el espacio entre las cejas de ichigo... de pronto ichigo despierta en su mundo interior...

Ichigo: que rayos... que hago aca????  
¿?: mauijajajajajjajaa tanto tiempo "rey"... creo que ya es hora de que yo sea el rey! 

ichigo comienza su entrenamiento... pero ¿debera pelear con su hollow interno de nuevo?

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Voluntad de Hierro"


	6. Voluntad de Hierro

en el capitulo anterior, ichigo comienza su entrenamiento, que consiste en 7 pruebas... la primera prueba se la pone el arcangel miguel, e ichigo es transportado a su mundo interior... ¿que tipo de batalla le espera alli?

Ichigo: tu... pense que te habia vencido...  
Ogichi: muajajajjaja... ichigo yo soy parte de ti... realmente creias que te podias deshacer de mi tan facil...  
Ichigo: no tengo tiempo para juegos contigo...  
Ogichi: uuuy que miedo... pues yo tampoco...  
Ambos al mismo tiempo: BANKAI!

ichigo se abalanza sobre ogichi, pero ogichi le alcanza a bloquear... ichigo usando shunpo, se pone atras de ogichi y le atraviesa la espada en el hombro

Ogichi: uuuuy parece que te has vuelto mas fuerte... ichigo! ... me tienes aburrido MUERE! KUROI GETSUGA TENSHO!!!!!!!!!!

ichigo alcanza a contrarrestar el ataque, con su propio getsuga tensho, pero aun asi parte del ataque le llega, y lo deja herido... por mientras en el mundo humano, una figura luminica se aparece ante inoue... 

¿?: asi que tu eres Orihime Inoue...  
Inoue: ¿quien eres tu?  
Uriel: mi nombre es Uriel, soy el capitan de la 6ta division arcangelica de la llama naranja de la paz... necesito hablar contigo... orihime...  
Inoue: ¿un arcangel? ¿eres de los que estan entrenando a kurosaki-kun?  
Uriel: asi es, pero no he venido contigo a hablar de eso... Orihime... ¿alguna vez te has preguntado sobre la verdadera naturaleza de tus poderes?  
Inoue: no estoy muy segura, pero me habian explicado, que yo tenia el poder de negar los eventos...  
Uriel: en rigor si tienes ese poder... pero tus poderes en verdad van mas alla de eso...  
Inoue: ¿?   
Uriel: Inoue... tu eres de nosotros...  
Inoue: ¡Imposible! ¡no puedo ser un arcangel!... yo naci aca... he cometido errores, no puedo ser un ser celestial...  
Uriel: es que tu no eres un arcangel... tu perteneces al mas alto coro de seres celestiales... tu eres una serafina, y fuiste capitana de la llama naranja tambien... aquel que ustedes llamaron jesus el cristo, tambien fue un serafin de la llama naranja... inoue... entiendes tu potencial.  
Inoue: no puede ser...  
Uriel: tiempos dificiles se acercan... debes recuperar tus memorias que fueron perdidas... por ahora me retiro, ya he cumplido con mi mision aca...

uriel se retira, inoue se queda mirando hacia el horizonte... mientras tanto en el mundo interior de ichigo continua la batalla, ambos estan malheridos... pero pareciera que ichigo esta perdiendo ventaja... 

Ichigo(en sus pensamientos): rayos esto no puede seguir asi... zangetsu... se que estas alli en algun lado... lo se... por favor dame tu fuerza, y tu ayuda para superar esto...  
Zangetsu: ichigo... que es lo que te motiva a pelear...  
Ichigo: ...quiero ser mas fuerte para proteger a todo el mundo...  
Zangetsu: esa es tu voluntad... nunca la pierdas de vista... ese lado malvado es una ilusion... tu puedes derrotarlo ichigo... esa es la prueba... debes encontrar tu verdadera voluntad de lucha... y nunca debes perderla de vista... ahora levantate y lucha...  
Ogichi: que pasa ichigo... acaso estas aceptando que yo sere tu re...

de pronto ichigo se envuelve en un aura azulina... y sus ojos le brillan... no hay palabras... ichigo corta a ogichi... y de pronto despierta en el mismo salon donde comenzo todo... alli miguel lo miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Miguel: muy bien hecho ichigo... ahora sube las escaleras que estan al fondo del salon... alli conoceras al segundo arcangel para tu proxima prueba... pero debes recordar lo que aprendiste aca...  
Ichigo: ¡entendido!

ichigo desaparece corriendo por las escaleras

Miguel: este niño tiene bastante potencial...

que es lo que le espera a ichigo, en esas escaleras...  
PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Resistencia Mental"


	7. Resistencia Mental

en el capitulo anterior, ichigo comenzo su entrenamiento de 7 pruebas... la primera prueba consistia en encontrar la voluntad, para vencer sus miedos... ¿que le deparara la 2da prueba?

se ven varias llamas, y una figura sombria corriendo... la figura llega a un salon... lleno de demonios

¿?1: asi que has vuelto... Hate...  
Hate: he fallado mi señor...  
¿?2: jajajaja para una mision tan facil fallaste... que desgracia  
¿?3: tantos problemas te dio un simple shinigami...  
Hate: no fue un simple shinigami... estaba ayudado por un arcangel...  
¿?2: un arcangel? malditos... siempre meten sus narices por donde no los llaman...  
¿?1: asi que un arcangel... no importa frente a mi poder, nadie puede quedar en pie... ya veran todos... yo Darkness el demonio mas fuerte... acabare con todos... y aplastare su paz... Hate, Disease, Ignorance... preparen sus tropas... voveremos a atacar en 1 mes...

aparece yoruichi junto a soi fong, escondidas escuchando la conversacion

Yoruichi: ve a avisar a la soul society, que ya han empezado a moverse... yo avisare a los que estan en la tierra...

derrepente una figura aparece tras yoruichi 

¿?: que rayos te crees, que estas haciendo... 

mientras tanto ichigo termina de subir las escaleras,y se encuentra en un salon totalmente dorado... alli lo espera otro arcangel

Ichigo: ¿tu seras el que me someta a la otra prueba?  
Jofiel: soy Jofiel, capitan de la 2da division de arcangeles, pertenezco a la llama dorada que se encarga de la sabiduria...  
Ichigo: ¬¬ porque rayos todos los arcangeles tienen una "llama"  
Jofiel: n.n no solamente los arcangeles, todos los seres somos predestinados a servir a una llama... existen 7 y cada una representa una virtud distinta...   
Ichigo: creo que ahora entiendo mas, en fin... en que consiste la 2da prueba...  
Jofiel: muy bien necesito que te sientes cruzando las piernas... mi prueba es facil n.n, medire tu capacidad de concentracion...

jofiel pone enfrente de ichigo un pedestal con un orbe de luz dorada estatico

Jofiel: tu prueba sera observar este orbe durante 1 dia, sin quitar la vista de el... si quitas la vista de el, deberas empezar de nuevo... algunos dicen que observar el orbe te ayuda a encontrarte a ti mismo n.n  
Ichigo: que prueba mas rara, pero todo sea por mis amigos...  
Jofiel: muy bien ten suerte... yo te observare tranquilamente... yo ya desarrolle la virtud de saber observar...

ichigo se queda estatico mirando el orbe... mientras tanto en el infierno yoruichi es sorprendida, pero soi fong alcanza a escapar

¿?: he preguntado, ¡que haces aca!  
Yoruichi: simplemente me estaba dando una vuelta n.n  
¿?: ¡no escaparas de mi! soy Impurity capitan de la 4ta division de demonios!  
Yoruichi: no tengo tiempo para ti...

yoruichi tira una especie de bomba de humo y logra escapar convertida en gata

Darkness: Impurity... dejala ir... un insecto como ella no va a detener mis planes...  
Impurity: si amo...

mientras en la soul society, soi fong habla con los capitanes, y con yamamoto

Soi Fong: señor yamamoto... estuve espiando en el infierno, y los demonios van a hacer su movimiento en 1 mes...  
Yamamoto: hmmm... Capitanes Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, y Komamura... necesito que entrenen a sus mejores hombres, y los manden a la tierra en 3 semanas mas... Byakuya, Unohana... necesito que vayan a la tierra y empiezen a hacer los preparativos... Shunsui, Ukitake, y Soi Fong uds se quedan aca... Hitsugaya, Kenpachi y Komamura... ustedes solo mandaran a sus hombres, pero se quedaran aca...  
Kenpachi: baaaa que aburrimiento...  
Yamamoto: respeto! Kenpachi! es probale que tambien ataquen la soul society, necesitamos capitanes en este lado tambien...  
Kenpachi: baaaaaaaa como sea...  
Yamamoto: muy bien, ya saben lo que deben hacer... por ultimo Unohana, ve a contactar a los arcangeles, y avisarles para que se muevan...   
Unohana: entendido n.n  
Yamamoto: bien se ha terminado la reunion... por hoy...

el peligro se aproxima... ichigo! esfuerzate!  
PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Razon de la Espada"


	8. Razon de la Espada

en el capitulo anterior, ichigo es sometido a la segunda prueba, mientras en el infierno los demonios planean su ataque definitivo. en tanto la soul society tambien comienza a moverse... el peligro acecha... en 1 mes comenzara la batalla... animos Ichigo!

el salon de reuniones de los capitanes se va vaciando, solo quedan soi fong y yamamoto

Yamamoto: necesito pedirte un ultimo favor... habla con mayuri, debe estar en su laboratorio... y pidele que te de la llave, y el codigo para abrir la celda de "ellos"   
Soi Fong: Comandante General-sama esta realmente seguro de eso?   
Yamamoto: el resultado de la batalla es incierto, por lo tanto hay que tomar medidas drasticas...  
Soi Fong: entendido...

24 horas despues en el salon de jofiel, ichigo por fin a terminado de observar el orbe

Jofiel: vaya n.n nunca pense que lo lograrias a la primera, has pasado mi prueba... puedes levantarte...   
Ichigo: veo luces de colores, me siento mareado u.u  
Jofiel: eso es normal B, luego se te pasara... te recomiendo que sigas adelante, aun te quedan 5 pruebas mas...  
Ichigo: OK!  
Jofiel: el siguiente cuarto esta cruzando el jardin que esta a la izquierda de este salon...  
Ichigo: desde cuando hay un jardin O.o  
Jofiel: n.n  
Ichigo: O.O no lo habia notado... bien... gracias Jofiel...   
Jofiel: de nada n.n

ichigo cruza el jardin... atras de un arbol de cerezos, se escucha una melodia de un violin, ichigo mira asombrado el contraste del cielo del espacio, con tan bello jardin... al llegar al arbol de cerezos, se encuentra con yushiro tocando un instrumento, y bebiendo te...

Ichigo: Yushiro-san?  
Yushiro: n.n debido a que tambien soy un arcangel capitan, tambien te hare una prueba, aunque mas que una prueba es una enseñanza, tu sabras que haras con ella... por favor sientate y tomate un te n.n  
Ichigo: bueno... y ¿de que se trata esta prueba, enseñanza o lo que sea?  
Yushiro: ¿sabes porque nacio el universo?   
Ichigo: el big bang, supongo o.O  
Yushiro: n.n, pero que crees que hubo antes del big bang... que crees que pudo provocar eso...   
Ichigo: nose...  
Yushiro: yo te lo enseñare... existe una fuerza, mas alla de lo comprensible, por la logica de los humanos... algunos lo llaman dios, otros alá, y asi recibe diferentes nombres, en millones de civilizaciones... yo prefiero llamarle amor... tienes idea de porque fuiste engendrado para nacer?, algo debio permitirlo... ese click, ese plus lo llamo amor... ichigo pelea con amor, esa es la razon que debe guiar tu espada... no te sirve pelear con odio, ya que solo te dañaras a ti mismo, no pelees por placer, ya que algun dia te volveras adicto... ichigo quizas ahora no lo entiendas, mi verdadera prueba sera, que reflexiones sobre esto siempre que puedas...  
Ichigo: perdon, pero eso sono algo cursi, de todas formas, creo que reflexionare sobre eso...  
Yushiro: como te dije... cuando estes preparado lo entenderas... ahora ve ichigo... mas adelante estan las escaleras... ellas te guiaran, hacia la 4ta prueba...  
Ichigo: OK!

ichigo se retira, yushiro se queda dormido en el tronco del arbol... mientras ichigo ya ha subido las escaleras, y se encuentran en un salon blanco con una fuente en medio, al fondo lo espera una arcangel de cabellos blancos

¿?: te estaba esperando shinigami...  
Ichigo: y tu quien eres?  
Haru: mi nombre es haru soy la recien nombrada capitana de la 4ta division arcangelica de la llama blanca, encargada de la purificacion, de hecho... mi division se encarga personalmente de los shinigamis, porque en rigor, los shinigamis son angeles de la llama blanca...  
Ichigo: que rayos?   
Haru: ven ichigo, es hora de comenzar tu 4ta prueba... 

mientras en el mundo real, byakuya y unohana llegan a la tienda urahara

Urahara: vaya asi que la soul society se ha empezado a mover, que los trae a esta humilde tienda, Unohana-san, Byakuya-san...  
Byakuya: necesitamos Gigais para nuestra estadia aca... necesitamos hacer preparativos para la batalla, pero tambien encuentro prudente, que recolectemos informacion...  
Unohana: y tambien nos gustaria que nos diera un espacio para alojar aca... queremos mantener un poco el bajo perfil...  
Urahara: entendido... los ayudare en lo que pueda... sientanse como en su casa...

...   
PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Purificar"


	9. Purificar

en el capitulo anterior ichigo concreto su 3ra prueba, y se empezo a preparar para la 4ta prueba que esta a cargo de la arcangel haru... mientras en el mundo humano los capitanes Byakuya y Unohana, llegan al mundo humano...

Haru: ¿necesitas que te explique en que consiste esta prueba?

Ichigo: supongo... no pretenderas que adivine...

Haru: jajajaja, supongo n.n... muy bien... al ser tu un shinigami y directo subordinado de mi, supongo que sabras que una de tus tareas primordiales es purificar a las almas, y enviarlas a la soul society... muy bien, quiero que purifiques este pedazo de plomo, y lo transformes en plata con el poder de tu espada.

Ichigo: ¡¿que?! como rayos... esto... pero si eso es imposible...

Haru: pero si llegaste aca, es porque aprendsite de yushiro, de jofiel, y de miguel... algo deberias aplicar de ellos O.O

Ichigo: pero si ni yushiro, ni jofiel, ni miguel, me enseñaron a convertir un pedazo de plomo en plata O.O

Haru: n.n tu sabias que en rigor, tu espada no puede destruir nada? sirve para purificar, y transmutar energia... no te pedire tareas de transmutacion, ya que eso sera tu 7ma prueba, pero si te pedire que encuentres la forma de purificar...

Ichigo: como usted diga u.u

ichigo golpea varias veces el pedazo plomo, pero sin resultado alguno... haru se rie a carcajadas... mientras tanto en el mundo humano, byakuya se encuentra en una biblioteca estudiando ciertos libros, en la tapa de algunos libros se lee: "demonologia", "nuevo testamento", "ocultismo", byakuya toma el de ocultismo...

Byakuya (leyendo en voz baja): ...los demonios son almas desencarnadas, que se alimentan del miedo generado por los humanos, o por los seres en su campo de vision... sin embargo, en su interior conservan algo de llama divina... (deja de leer)... ni en las librerias de la soul society, ni en las del mundo humano, hay informacion de estos seres... que seran...

derrepente aparece Unohana

Unohana: Byakuya Taicho, he terminado de cercar el area de este pueblo con los cimientos del escudo de kidoh... le necesito, para terminar el escudo...

Byakuya: OK... espera...

de pronto ambos sienten un gran reiatsu...

Unohana: esto es mayor que el reiatsu de los espadas que derrotamos... es imposible que sea un hollow... ¿acaso sera un demonio?

Byakuya: de todas formas, no hay nadie con el suficiente nivel para encargarse de uno de ellos... vamos!

por mientras ichigo fatigado en el suelo, luego de numerosos intentos fallidos, esta descansando

Haru: tanto te ha costado entender el secreto de esto??? ajajjaja pero si es muy facil...

Ichigo: Facil mis pelotas...

Haru: vaya que educacion... sabias que las cosas de por si, en realidad no tienen calificacion, uno es el que le asigna adjetivos... si fueras capaz de comprender ese secreto... harias maravillas...

Ichigo: que fue eso...

Haru: nada solo pensaba en voz alta...

Ichigo (en su mundo interior): zangetsu... se que quizas sea dificil, pero te quisiera pedir que me ayudaras a purificar aquel pedazo de plomo...

Zangetsu: ... no hay secreto... en esto... simplemente repitete a ti mismo "YO SOY LA ENERGIA QUE PURIFICA, TODO LO QUE TOCO!" y simplemente hazlo...

Ichigo: gracias viejo zangetsu... yo soy la energia que purifica, todo lo que toco...

ichigo, vuelve a intentar... y lo logra...

Haru: excelente señor shinigami, lo ha logrado n.n, puede usted pasar ahora al siguiente salon n.n

Ichigo: desde cuando eres tan educada...

Haru: desde que se me dio la gana n.n

Ichigo: que arcangel mas rara o.o

Haru: ajjajajajajjaa, debes seguir por el sendero de atras de la fuente n.n

Ichigo: ok...

Haru: adios shinigami...

ichigo se retira, haru da vuelta la vista hacia los escalones

Haru: cuando te vas a aparecer Yushiro?

Yushiro: de hecho ya iba a aparecer n.n, no queria interrumpir tu prueba con ichigo...

Haru: hace años que no veia tanta dedicacion hacia algo...

Yushiro: es verdad, desde aquel dia los 3 no volvimos a ser los mismos... Haru-chan...

Haru: es verdad... cuando eramos normales...

ambos se quedan mirando la fuente... mientras tanto byakuya y unohana, se encuentram, con un ser de cabellos rubios, tunica negra, y alas de angel de color negro, y una expresion palida en el rostro

Unohana: rayos... sera eso un demonio...

Byakuya: identificate... mediocre...

Varg: soy varg, uno de los angeles caidos, al servicio de los demonios... he venido a inspeccionar... nuestra nueva casa...

Unohana: no me esperaba una mision de reconocimiento tan pronto... desgraciadamente no podemos dejarte ir... Bakudoh nº 50 Viento Paralizante...

varg se ve atrapado en el kidoh de unohana, pero se logra escapar

Varg: no me subestimen shinigamis...

mientras ichigo esta llegando a la 5ta prueba, ha llegado un angel caido, un sirviente de demonios, a la tierra... y es el turno de byakuya y de unohana, para pelear...

mañana por ser capitulo 10, se vienen dibujos n.n

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Flor Luchadora"


	10. Flor Luchadora

en el capitulo anterior, ichigo supera su 4ta prueba, mientras unohana retsu, y kuchiki byakuya... se encuentran con un angel caido explorador de los demonios... y se enganchan en una batalla... el peligro se acerca cada vez mas

Ichigo: vaya... este lugar es raro...

ichigo se encuentra en un salon lleno de incienzo y humo

¿?: Bienvenido Shinigami...  
Ichigo: muy bien hagamoslo rapido... quien eres y en que consiste mi prueba...   
Rafael: soy el arcangel rafael, capitan de la 5ta division de la llama verde de la curacion... shinigami, la ansiedad no es buena... pero atendere tus inquietudes... mi prueba no es una prueba propiamente tal, sino mas bien es un regalo...  
Ichigo (en sus pensamientos): estos arcangeles le llaman prueba a comer arroz, tomando bebida...  
Ichigo: bien y que es ese regalo...

rafael le muestra un pequeño frasco a ichigo

Rafael: se llaman flores de bach... estas flores sirven para potenciar tus habilidades... pero se prudente en tomarlas...  
Ichigo: etoo gracias...

de pronto aparece ferni

Ferni: perdon capitan, pero los de la division 2, han reportado que 2 capitanes shinigamis, han entrado en combate con un caido...  
Rafael: ¡¿tan pronto?!  
Ichigo: que pasa?  
Rafael: shinigami... ve pronto hacia el siguiente salon... esto puede ser grave, pero aun no estas listo para esto...  
Ichigo: pero...  
Rafael: aun no estas al nivel de un caido... tu reiatsu nisiquiera se compara al del mas debil de los arcangeles, y quieres enfrentarte a un caido?... no seas imprudente...  
Ichigo: pero hay 2 capitanes shiniga...  
Rafael: ellos llevan cientos de años de experiencia, aunque no esten al nivel... sabran encontrar una estrategia... Ferni, puedes retirarte...  
Ferni: entendido...  
Rafael: Ichigo... hazme caso... si es que las cosas se salen de control, nosotros interveniremos...  
Ichigo: de acuerdo ¬¬

ichigo se retira, subiendo mas escalones... la escena cambia a Byakuya y Unohana

Varg: que mediocres, creyendo que me iban a detener con un kidoh tan bajo... de todas formas no me interesa luchar con una mujer... creo que ese de alli sera mas interesante...  
Unohana: Byakuya-taicho entretenlo por mientras... tengo un plan... detesto que me subestimen por ser mujer...  
Byakuya: ... entendido... bien angel caido, demonio o lo que seas... no tengo tiempo para ti... 

Byakuya utiliza el Senka... Varg alcanza a esquivar el golpe que iba directo a su fuente de poder espiritual... mientras unohana apartada de la batalla, empieza a recitar un poema

Unohana: dios de las tormentas... amo del viento, señor de los rayos, y padre de la lluvia dame el poder para detener al mal... Hadoh nº 95 Saeta de Susano

el kidoh de unohana atraviesa el estomago de varg, y le deja un agujero inmenso... varg sangra a mares... 

Varg: mierda... quien rayos...  
Unohana:... te dije que no me subestimaras... ahora te mostrare mi zampakutoh... no tengo ganas de luchar contra alguien que no tiene honor en la lucha, y que discrimina a sus oponentes... liberare a Minazuki...

aparece la mantaraya que es el shikai de unohana

Varg: que demonios es eso...  
Unohana: es la liberacion de mi zampakutoh... Minazuki... para los aliados la baba de minazuki es altamente curativa... pero contra sus enemigos, Minazuki, puede lanzar acido... byakuya hazme el favor...  
Byakuya: Bakudoh nº 61 las seis barras de luz...  
Unohana: ahora minazuki... ataca!

minazuki le lanza acido a varg... es desintegrado por la potencia del poderoso acido de minazuki...

Unohana: parece que el enemigo es bastante fuerte... si estos son los exploradores... sus lideres deben ser peores...  
Byakuya: habra que aumentar nuestras habilidades...   
Unohana: exacto...

byakuya, y unohana se retiran del lugar

el enemigo es mas fuerte de lo que parece... los shinigamis, deberan entrenarse mejor, para luchar de iguales en esta batalla...  
PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Paz Interior"

y como lo prometi aca un dibujo en paint, bastante feo, pero es lo que hay...  
el dibujo es de Tsukihime la zampakutoh de yushiro, la que es gemela de Sode no Shirayuki...  
me quedo fea la cinta si u.u si alguien pudiera dibujar mejor lo agradeceria xD

aca el link de la imagen: http://img452.imageshack.us/img452/8845/tsukihimekl3.jpg


	11. Paz Interior

en el capitulo anterior ichigo recibe un regalo del arcangel rafael, mientras tanto unohana y byakuya logran vencer al angel caido varg...

en el infierno, el fuego ardia mas de lo normal... se escuchaban pasos... aparecen Darkness y Impurity hablando...

Darkness: ese imbecil de varg... de todas formas era un caido no fue la gran perdida... lo que no entiendo es que hace la Soul Society metida en mis planes...

Impurity: con su respeto mi excelencia... usted dejo que la espia escapara...

Darkness: si, pero pense que iba a ser destrozada por el calor del infierno...

Impurity: señor le prometo que hoy mismo exterminare a la soul society...

Darkness: no es necesario que gastes tu poder de forma tan imprudente... es mejor que los acabemos en 1 mes... es probable que quieran joder nuestro plan...

Impurity: entendido...

mientras tanto ichigo llega al 6to salon... el cual estaba iluminado por luces fuertes... en el fondo se veia la figura de un arcangel mirando hacia una especie de cascada, que estaba en el salon

Ichigo: muy bien, no tengo tiempo para rodeos esotericos... enseñame la 6ta prueba!

Uriel: ok... no es necesario ser tan ansioso, soy Uriel capitan de la 6ta division, encargada de la llama naranja o oro/rubi de la paz y abundancia... tu prueba es facil... dentro de este salon hay una cascada de agua que cae a una temperatura de -1000 grados celcius sin congelarse... si logras permanecer solo en ropa interior debajo de esa cascada por 7 horas, te dejare ir a tu ultima prueba...

Ichigo: que!!!! pero si eso me va a matar!

Uriel: si logras encontrar la paz en tu interior te sera facil lograr mi prueba...

Ichigo: esta bien... yo lo lograre... definitivamente lo prometo...

Uriel: ese es el espiritu... n.n

ichigo se pone debajo de la cascada, y comienza a temblar, pero aun asi se mantiene firme... mientras uriel se habla a si mismo

Uriel (en sus pensamientos): asi que este es el chico que con su solo poder espiritual, logro despertar los poderes de Inoue Orihime... parece que definitivamente, esta dispuesto a lograr esta prueba... espero bastante de ti... Kurosaki Ichigo...

mientras tanto en el seiretei... abarai renji se dirige a las barracas de la 11va division, pero en su camino se encuentro con el capitan del 10mo escuadron hitsugaya toshiro

Renji: Hitsugaya-taicho, estaba recorriendo los escuadrones buscando capitanes que me puedan ayudar, pero ya que le encuentro a usted, sabe donde ha ido mi capitan?, le iba a preguntar a rukia, pero tambien esta perdida...

Hitsugaya: eso es porque Byakuya fue al mundo humano, y se llevo a Rukia consigo ya que ella le insistio mucho...

Renji: al mundo humano? que rayos esta pasando????!!!!!!!

hitsugaya le explica la situacion, de la cual la soul society ya esta informada...

Renji: ya veo, supongo que ire...

Hitsugaya: no creo que...

hitsugaya no alcanza a hablar, ya que renji sale corriendo... mientras tanto ya han pasado 7 horas, e ichigo sale de la cascada, pero se desmaya, uriel le aplica una especie de hechizo, e ichigo logra ponerse en pie y vestirse

Uriel: vaya al primer intento... de verdad tu voluntad es fuerte... has pasado mi prueba, ahora ve ichigo... ve y termina la ultima prueba...

Ichigo: OK!!

ichigo se va del salon...

ya han pasado 6 pruebas... ichigo esta a un paso de terminar su entrenamiento!

Proximo Capitulo: "Transmutacion"


	12. Transmutacion

ichigo ya ha completado 6 de las 7 pruebas... ahora se viene la ultima prueba...

Ichigo llega al 7mo salon, una estancia bastante grande... al fondo 2 grandes puertas, y a diferencia de los otros salones, habian ventanas que mostraban el exterior, y se podia apreciar bastante bien el contorno del planeta tierra... viendo hacia afuera, habian 2 arcangeles conversando

Ichigo: muy bien, y quien se supone que son ustedes?

Zadquiel: yo soy Zadquiel, capitan de la 7ma division encargada de la llama violeta de la transmutacion y misericordia...

Metatron: y yo soy el arcangel metatron, el mensajero directo entre los seres superiores y los demas seres, ademas de uno de los arquitectos celestiales...

Ichigo: O.O arquitectos celestiales?

Metatron: asi es, yo fui el encargado de diseñar la mayoria de las estrellas y planetas, ademas de las civilizaciones y demases, mi reiatsu sirve para eso, para crear.

Ichigo: O.O impresionante... bueno estoy aqui, para mi 7ma prueba, de que se trata?

Zadquiel: n.n mi prueba es larga, y quiza te parezca algo dura... pero te servira para realmente ser mas fuerte... ves aquellas puertas del fondo del salon?

Ichigo: si

Zadquiel: por favor metaron, haz el favor de abrirlas...

detras de las puertas se ve un inmenso desierto

Ichigo: que demo...

Zadquiel: mi prueba consiste en que te internes durante 28 dias dentro de ese desierto, sin agua ni comida... solo con tu zampakutoh... y vuelvas aca con vida...

Ichigo: o.o y eso nada mas...

Zadquiel: bueno de hecho... dentro de ese desierto, tienes la libertad de entrenar todo lo quieras... la finalidad de mi prueba, es que tengas la capacidad de transmutar o transformar, todas las experiencias de las anteriores pruebas, en experiencias... no te podria explicar bien, ya que lo debes vivenciar por ti mismo, pero todos aquellos que superen esa prueba, al final adquieren un poder inmenso... hasta aca queda mi explicacion... ahora ve...

Ichigo: supongo que no me queda nada mas que hacer... gracias señor arcangel...

ichigo desaparece en el desierto... mientras tanto en casa de orihime, alguien toca la puerta... y es...

Inoue: KUCHIKI-SAN!

Rukia: Orihime...

Inoue: que haces aca kuchiki-san n.n

Rukia: la verdad es que vengo a buscar un lugar para dormir es que, en casa de ichigo no hay nadie, y necesito un lugar donde quedarme porque, la soul society se esta moviendo, supongo que tu sabes porque, y mandaron nii-sama a la tierra... y me invito a venir con el, asi que mientras el se queda donde urahara, yo decidi ir donde ichigo, pero por alguna razon nadie contesta...

Inoue: bueno lo que pasa es que...

inoue le cuenta sobre el entrenamiento de ichigo

Rukia: ya veo... supongo que estara fuera un buen ra..

Inoue: no te preocupes kuchiki-san te puedes quedar en mi casa, de todas formas... mañana ire con sado-kun, tatsuki-chan, e ishida-kun al lago a hacer un picnic, quieres venir con nosotros?

Rukia: bueno n.n, supongo me servira para relajarme...

de pronto se escucha un nee-saan, a lo lejos

Rukia: oh noo...

Kon: NEEEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

kon recibe una patada de rukia

Kon: definitivamente es nee-san O, pero si no es mi otra onee-saaan llevame al paraiso de...

rukia saca un scotch, y se lo pega a kon en la boca

Rukia: que molesta ¬¬

Inoue: kon ha estado viniendo para aca, desde que ichigo se fue n.n, creo que de alguna forma lo extraña...

kon se saca el scotch y se pone en actitud melodramatica

Kon: como voy a extrañar a ese ichigo TT, que siempre me abandona...

Rukia: o.O? bueno de todas formas, debo admitirlo, tambien extrañe golpear a kon n.n

el trio sigue conversando, y luego de irse a dormir, y que llegue un nuevo dia... se arreglan para ir al lago, al momento de llegar... comen, beben.. y rien juntos... Inoue junto a rukia y chad, se van a bañar, mientras ishida lee un libro, y tatsuki mira hacia el horizonte... cuando de pronto se abre un agujero en el cielo, y aparecen 5 vastolordes, sin arrancarizar en el cielo...

Vasto1: asi que ellos tienen reiatsu bastante alto...

Vasto2: se ven deliciosos...

Vasto3: espero que ese demonio, nos pague bien... por hacer este trabajo...

Vasto 4 y 5: siiii miuajajajjajajaja

ichigo se ha internado en un desierto para completar su 7ma prueba, mientras rukia aparece en casa de orihime, y se van a un lago... pero de pronto en una aparente tranquilidad... aparecen 5 menos grande de nivel vastolorde en el cielo... se daran cuenta a tiempo nuestros amigos, para poder defenderse de ellos?

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "¡Caos en el Lago!"


	13. ¡Caos en el Lago!

en el capitulo anterior, ichigo comienza la ultima etapa de su entrenamiento... mientras en el mundo humano orihime, rukia, chad, ichida y tatsuki, se van a un lago de picnic, pero de pronto 5 vastolordes no arrancarizados los observan en el cielo...

rukia siente un inmenso reiatsu

Rukia: Orihime! cuidado!

Inoue: que pa...

un vastolorde se pone detras de ella, pero recibe una flecha de ishida... aun asi eso no le causa mucho daño y el vastolorde golpea a orihime, y hace que se hunda en el lago, rukia trata de salvarla, pero tambien es golpeada... mientras tatsuki es tomada prisionera... y chad comienza una batalla con uno de ellos, pero tambien resulta herido, e ishida va a tratar de ayudarle

Chad: rayos son demasiados...

Ishida: no podremos con ellos...

Chad: ishida... tu eres rapido, ve a rescatar a orihime y a rukia... yo tratare de ayudar a tatsuki...

Ishida: OK!

chad se dirige a atacar al vastolorde que sostenia a tatsuki

Chad: brazo derecho del gigante... brazo izquierdo del diablo!

los golpes de chad son detenidos por una sola mano del vastolorde

Vasto1: vaya tus golpes son fuertes... pero no estas a mi nivel...

el vastolorde golpea a chad, hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, y sale despedido lejos... pero alguien lo atrapa... mientras ishida va hacia el fondo del lago a rescatar a inoue... pero es detenido por otro de los vastolordes, pero antes de ser golpeado se escucha algo abajo de el...

Rukia: danza... sode no shirayuki... primera danza Tsukishiro...

la liberacion de la zampakutoh de rukia congela todo el aire, pero en cuestion de segundos el vastolorde escapa, y con sus garras corta profundamente a rukia, y cae desde el cielo... pero ishida logra agarrarla antes de que ella cayera al suelo... por mientras se ve que el que logro salvar a chad, es renji

Renji: diablos que hacen tantos hollows aca... no importa los exterminare... BANKAI! Hihou Zabimaru!

el bankai de renji toma por sorpresa al vastolorde, y lo logra lanzar lejos... pero aun asi logra sobrevivir

Vasto1: vaya otro que usa el cuerpo a cuerpo... un bankai... interesante... pero aun asi facil de derrotar... muere shinigami... CERO!

renji logra cubrirse utilizando su propia espada... aun asi gran parte del ataque le llega de frenton, y queda malherido... mientras ishida con rukia en brazos... lanza una gran cantidad de flechas y ninguna surte efecto... en ese momento entre los 3 de los vastolordes tiran a ishida lejos... y rukia cae, pero sin antes recitar un kidoh

Rukia: Haddoh nº 33 Soukatsui!

el kidoh de rukia no tiene efecto, y cae malherida al suelo... en el cielo los vastolordes se reunen, y disfrutan de la imagen, de todo el grupo agonizando en el suelo

Vasto 2: vaya fue bastante aburrido, los derrotamos enseguida...

Vasto 1: uno de ellos sabia el bankai, me tomo por sorpresa y logro herirme, de todas formas fue facil derrotarlo, aunque se haya logrado proteger de mi cero, usando su espada...

Vasto 3: para mi fue entretenido patearle el trasero al de lentes...

Vasto 4: de todas formas ustedes se llevaron toda la diversion...

Vasto 5: asi es dejen que nosotros los comamos...

Vasto 1: hey, la presa es para todos... el que ustedes no hayan hecho nada, no significa que debamos dejarles todo a ustedes, es mas es todo lo contrario...

Vasto 3: esperen... siento un reiatsu que se esta incrementando...

Vasto 2: demonios esto es abismante... no puedo respirar...

de pronto en el fondo del lago se empieza a formar un remolino, y se empieza a ver una luz naranja...

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "el Secreto de Orihime"


	14. el Secreto de Orihime

en el capitulo anterior durante un picnic en el lago, orihime, chad, rukia, ishida, y tatsuki, son interrumpidos y atacados por un grupo de vastolordes... a pesar de haber recibido ayuda del teniente de la 6ta division abarai renji, todo el grupo es derrotado facilente... pero cuando estaban celebrando la victoria, un remolino aparece en el fondo del lago, seguido de una luz naranja potentisima, y un reiatsu impresionante...

Vasto4: demonios, siento que se me esta cortando la respiracion...

Vasto3: que rayos puede estar causando esto...

Vasto1: vamos debiluchos, hemos llegado al maximo grado de evolucion de un hollow... no se sientan amenzados por aquella cosa sea lo que sea...

de pronto el agua del lago queda suspendida en el aire, y miles de truenos se juntan alrrededor de aquella luz naranja... en el piso se abren grietas... y en el centro de la luz se ve a Orihime...

Orihime: detenganse...

Vasto2: pero pense que la habia derrotado... que demonios pasa aca...

Vasto1: que rayos... su reiatsu aumenta cada segundo, no puedo soportarlo...

Orihime: CALLENSE!!!!!!! Y DEJEN EN PAZ A MIS AMIGOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

el reiatsu de orihime aumenta hasta tal punto, que el cielo empieza a distorsionarse... el aura naranja que la cubre, comienza a hacerse cada vez mas grande... el reiatsu es tan grande, que los cuerpos de los 5 vastolordes, son desintegrados... luego orihime se desmaya... cerca de alli en un arbol, estaban urahara, tessai, y yoruichi espiando... tessai agarra a chad, a renji y a ishida, yoruichi se encarga de rukia y tatsuki, mientras que urahara se dirige hacia orihime, y la saca del lago, antes que toda el agua del lago, volviera a caer con un gran estruendo

Yoruichi: asi que esta es la maxima expresion del poder de Orihime...

Urahara: tal como Buda-sama lo describio...

Yoruichi: parece que fue mucho para ella...

Urahara: asi es... su cuerpo material no pudo soportar el reiatsu contenido dentro de ella, creo que lo mejor es que descanse... estara a salvo dentro de la tienda...

Yoruichi: aun cuando el verdadero ataque comenzara en poco menos de 1 mes, parece que estan enviando exploradores, para medir el nivel de sus oponentes... lo que no entiendo, es como consiguieron tantos vastolordes...

Urahara: son demonios... ellos dominan a todos los hollows que son enviados al infierno... aun asi, no hay que tomar estos exploradores a la ligera... si ya estan enviando vastolordes... no quiero imaginar lo que sigue...

mientras tanto en la ciudad dorada... Uriel mira hacia su cascada...

Uriel(en sus pensamientos): asi que por fin esta recuperando la totalidad de su poder... ojala que lo puedas aprender a controlar... orihime...

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Recuerdos"


	15. Recuerdos

en el capitulo anterior, Orihime en un estado semi-inconsciente, con un reiatsu deslumbrante, elimina a 5 vastolordes, que habian intentado atacar a sus amigos durante un picnic... luego de quedar desmayada por el exceso de reiatsu, es rescatada por urahara, y es llevada a la tienda junto a sus amigos...

el peligro es cada vez mas latente, solo quedan 26 dias, para la gran batalla!

ya han pasado 4 dias desde el comienzo de la ultima prueba de ichigo, y el arcangel que lo guio, a ese castillo ubicado afuera de la tierra, se encuentra en su propio jardin divagando en sus pensamientos, hasta que una figura familiar se le acerca

Haru: Yushiro... que haces pensando?

Yushiro: nada, tu sabes que siempre me ha gustado sentarme debajo de los arboles bebiendo sake, quieres acompañarme?

Haru: hace tiempo que no hablamos como amigos, asi que creo que seria una muy buena idea n.n

luego de un tiempo de risas, y varias copas de sake... ambos adoptan una expresion melancolica

Yushiro: Haru-chan... recuerdas cuando viviamos en el mundo humano? n.n

Haru: claro... lo recuerdo muy bien, aun me gustaria volver a esa epoca... todo era mucho mas tranquilo...

empieza un flashback, se muestra el partenon griego, a las orillas del templo, estaban Haru, Yushiro, y Ferni

Haru: vaya que aburrido, este es el unico lugar donde podemos conversar tranquilos, y no se el aire se nota tenso...

Ferni: eso es porque te escapaste de nuestra casa, ahora papa debe estar buscandonos...

Yushiro: naa estamos en atenas, somos el estado mas civilizado de grecia, y somos descendientes directos de la gran atlantida... no creo que sus padres les ha...

haru cachetea a yushiro

Haru: IDIOTA!, tu eres hombre, a ti te dan casi todos los derechos... esta sociedad no nos da nada a nosotras... si acaso pudiera cambiar eso...

Ferni: no es tu culpa...

Haru: no se que pensar...

haru se pone a llorar

Yushiro: ¿y que dije?

Haru: broma n.n, de verdad creias que yo me iba a complicar por eso n.n jaja caiste! Por eso somos mejores que ustedes.

haru le saca la lengua, yushiro se queda mirando como si nada, de pronto a lo lejos se ve un incendio

Ferni: que rayos es eso???

Haru: parece que viene de la plaza!

Yushiro: que problemático...

Haru: rayos se escuchan gritos, deberíamos ir a ver no crees

Ferni: es verdad, yo se primeros auxilios quiza pueda ayudar...

Haru: entonces esta decidido... Vamos!

Yushiro: vayan ustedes... eso de incendios y demases es demasiado problemático para mi u.u

Haru: ayyy yushiro-kun, vamos por favor! Por nuestra amistad que sea!, ademas si vienes quizas te ayudo con tu ya sabes quien!

Yushiro: HECHO!

Ferni: hombres... vaya que son manipulables...

el flashback se detiene un momento, haru y yushiro comentan entre ellos

Haru: ese dia si que fue de locos, lo que paso después... cambio para siempre nuestras vidas...

Yushiro: has pensado alguna vez, en lo que hubiera pasado, si nosotros no hubieramos ido hacia alla...

Haru: quizas hubieramos quedado como simples almas comunes y corrientes... fue el destino, el que nos guio hacia alla...

Continuara... PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Recuerdos parte2"


	16. Recuerdos parte 2

haru y yushiro siguen conversando acerca del pasado

Yushiro: nosotros eramos inmigrantes en aquella epoca, cosa bastante rara en grecia...

Haru: asi es... por eso no pudimos tener el mismo nivel de educación de ellos, ademas que no entendiamos su religión...

Yushiro: aun asi ese dia todos nos miraron con otra cara...

de vuelta al flashback, los 3 amigos van caminando hacia la plaza de atenas, y cada vez mas cerca de aquel incendio y aquellos gritos, en el camino se encuentran con un ciudadano

Ciudadano: que creéis, que haces putos inmigrantes!, apuesto a que ustedes causaron aquella masacre!

Yushiro: queremos ayudar...

Ciudadano: ni a mi, ni a nadie le interesa su ayuda!

les escupe y se va... después de un rato de silencio llegan a la plaza, mucha gente gritaba... habian casas y templos en ruinas, una extraña fuerza lo rompìa todo, se veian cadáveres en el suelo

Ferni: que esta pasando aca!

Haru: hay muchos cadáveres en el suelo... que esta causando esto...

Yushiro: tratemos de ayudar a los he...

de pronto algo hiere la espalda de yushiro, el queda desmayado en el suelo desangrándose

Haru: YUSHIRO-KUN!

Ferni: que esta pa.. pasando...

¿?: woooooh

de pronto ambas empiezan a ver a un ser bastante grande, con una mascara, un agujero en el pecho, y 2 ojos rojos... ferni comienza a gritar y a sollozar, cuando de pronto alguien realiza un kidoh

¿?: Bakudoh nº 1 SAI!

Haru: quienes son ustedes?!

frente a ellos 3 arcangeles imponian su figura, y habian detenido al hollow

Rafael: soy Rafael, arcángel capitan de la 5ta divison de la llama verde de curación.

Gabriel: soy Gabriel, arcángel capitan de la 4ta división de la llama blanca de la purificación

Chamuel: soy Chamuel, arcángel capitan de la 3ra división de la llama rosa del amor

Gabriel: el nivel espiritual de ustedes 3 es impresionante, y por eso les hemos venido a protegerlos... ustedes son vitales para nosotros, y en un futuro cercano, quizas lleguen a nuestro nivel... Rafael, por favor cura al chico que esta alli...

Rafael: entendido.

rafael cura las heridas de yushiro...

Yushiro: de que estan hablando...

Chamuel: ustedes son angeles encarnados en el mundo humano.

Haru: que?!

Rafael: asi es, nosotros les despertaremos sus poderes... por favor cierren los ojos...

Haru: ¿!

Yushiro: etoo

Ferni:... quizas no sea malo... creo que deberíamos hacerlo... a fin de cuentas nosotros vinimos a ayudar a la gente, quiza esto nos ayude a ello...

Gabriel: muy bien ustedes 2 (refiriéndose a yushiro, y a haru) vengan por favor...

ambos se ponen en frente de los 3 arcangeles, ellos hacen unos símbolos raros, y luego hacen unos sellos, y una luz emerge de ambos chicos, les salen 2 alas, una tunica negra, y 2 katanas

Yushiro: que es esto...

Haru: me siento con poder...

Gabriel: ustedes estan al nivel de un angel... quizas en algun tiempo mas se conviertan en arcángeles, y quien sabe, quizas sean hasta capitanes... ustedes tienen mucho potencial...

Ferni: y que hay de mi...

Rafael: tu aun tienes que hacer cosas en el plano humano... pero cuando te llegue la hora de morir, un shinigami, purificara tu alma, y llegaras a la soul society... alli deberas ir a la academia de shinigamis... y luego de convertirte en uno de ellos, te llamare a mis filas... lo que pasa es que ellos 2 ya estaban avanzados, y su reiatsu quiza te afecto...

Ferni: no entiendo nada... quizas algun dia lo haga...

Gabriel: bien... ahora que tienen esos poderes, quiza quieran probarlos...

Haru: se ve divertido...

Yushiro: apuesto que si!

ambos amigos atacan al hollow, y lo derrotan fácilmente... el flashback se detiene

Haru: ese dia fue especial... años después ferni, se integro a nosotros... aun le queda mucho... pero es bueno poder volver a ver a mi hermana...

Yushiro: me gustaria que todo esto acabara... para poder salir con ustedes como antes...

Haru: yo tambien extraño eso...

ambos terminan de conversar. Después de eso, pasa el mes que tenia que pasar y en el infierno estan todos los demonios reunidos

Darkness: muy bien... ya ha pasado un mes, espero que hayan entrenado bien a sus hombres... vamos a aplastar a todos los humanos, luego a la soul society, y después nos joderemos a esos jodidos arcángeles!... estan listos Ignorance, Hate, Impurity, Disease, War, e Sadism?... si es si, no perdamos tiempo... reunan a sus hombres... vamos a matar y esclavizar a cualquier ser vivo que veamos!

Todos los Demonios a la vez: SI!

detrás de los 7 demonios, aparece un ejercito de seres malignos... y emprenden el vuelo afuera del infierno... en la tierra en la tienda urahara, yoruichi y urahara, miran hacia el cielo preocupados

Urahara: parece que ya va a empezar...

Yoruichi: le avisare a soi fong, ojala la soul society este lista...

Urahara: no te preocupes, estan Kuchiki-san, y Unohana-san

Yoruichi: lo se... pero algo me dice que no sera bueno subestimar al enemigo...

La Batalla esta a punto de comenzar, ¿qué ha sido de Ichigo?...

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Guerra"


	17. Guerra

seiretei, 6 de la mañana... barracas del escuadron 1

Yamamoto: por favor, llama inmediatamente a Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, y Komamura!

Shinigami: ok!

llegan a las barracas hitsugaya y komamura, pero kenpachi no llega

Yamamoto: donde esta kenpachi?

Komamura: no lo se...

Hitsugaya: es probable que se haya ido al mundo humano...

Yamamoto: ese idiota, le dije que se quedara aca, por si pasaba algo...

Hitsugaya: kenpachi es instintivo, dificilmente negaria la tentacion de una batalla como esta...

Yamamoto: no importa... tienen todos sus hombres listos?

Komamura: si!

Hitsugaya: envie a mi teniente, y a 10 oficiales, esta todo listo alla...

de pronto llega un shinigami del cuerpo secreto

Shinigami CS: Yamamoto-sama! se nos ha informado, que el capitan Zaraki Kenpachi, junto a su teniente y 2 hombres de su division, han escapado al mundo humano... y tambien le informo, que la teniente del 5to escuadron Momo Hinamori, y el teniente del 6to escuadron Renji Abarai, tambien han escapado...

Hitsugaya: yo vi a renji irse... pero hinamori!

Yamamoto: y porque no lo impediste? tu castigo sera traerlos de vuelta lo antes posible! ahora vete... shinigami... manda una mariposa infernal, y avisale a todos los capitanes que se encuentren aca, que vengan aca de inmediato!

mientras tanto en el mundo humano, Rukia y Orihime van caminando y conversando

Rukia: ya ha pasado un mes, debemos estar alerta, el ataque puede comenzar en cualquier momento...

Orihime: me pregunto, que pasara con Kurosaki-kun...

Rukia: supongo que estara bien, ichigo no se rinde tan facil, estoy segura que llegara en el momento mas apropiado. )

Orihime: es bueno escuchar eso, me tranquiliza bastante.

de pronto una figura aparece tras de ellas... es el demonio HATE!

Hate: vaya vaya, que tenemos aca... 2 personas con harto reiatsu, a ver cual de ustedes sera la mas deliciosa...

Rukia: Orihime!, CORRE!

Orihime: pero

Rukia: acaso no sientes el reiatsu de ese ser, solo seras un estorbo!, por favor vete!

Orihime: pero rukia-chan...

Rukia: no te preocupes por mi, yo lo entretendre un momento...

Orihime: esta bien...

Hate: no tan rapido niñitas...

el demonio se dispone a atacar a orihime, pero rukia sale rapidamente de su gigai y le lanza un kidoh

Rukia: Bakudoh nº 61, Las 6 barras de la Luz!

Hate: que?!

Rukia: ahora ORIHIME CORRE!

Orihime, corre rapidamente... momentos despues el demonio logra soltarse del bakudoh...

Hate: pequeña insolente... para que fueras capaz de invocar un Kidoh de nivel 61 sin el cantico... realmente eres algo...

Rukia: antes no podia, durante el ultimo tiempo estuve entrenando mejor mi kidoh... gracias a que mi hermano me ayudo... no te conviene meterte conmigo...

Hate: no me interesa... Acerrucha RED SLASHING!

Rukia: una ZANPAKUTOH!!!!

la espada de Hate, corta a rukia, dejandola malherida... mientras tanto en una calle lejos de alli se ven 4 figuras corriendo... KENPACHI, YACHIRU, YUMINICHIKA, E IKKAKU

Kenpachi: huelo sangre, rayos Yachiru, por donde es!

Yachiru: por alli, estoy segura!

Ikkaku: capitan no creo que deba hacerle caso a esa enana, siempre se pierde cuando la sigue...

Yachiru: Callate! Peladito-chan n.n

Yuminichika: vaya no es bello, correr de esta forma y discutir...

Ikkaku: espera siento un reiatsu fuerte, cerca de aqui...

Kenpachi: enserio? pues que venga!

ante ellos aparece un demonio, acompañado de cientos de hollows

Yuminichika: que demo...

Ikkaku: jajajajaja esto se esta poniendo demasiado divertido no cree capitan...

Kenpachi: 100, 200, 1000, o 19990090909 no me importa, quiero derramarles la sangre, a todos esos jodidos, y luego almorzar la cabeza de aquel idiota con cara de fuerte!

War: como que idiota, mas respeto! soy War demonio encargado de la 6ta division de demonios, encargada de la guerra!

Kenpachi: enserio... muajajjaja si es asi, supongo que seras divertido! ven a cortarme!

War: si tu lo dices...

la batalla a empezado!, los demonios ya han llegado... que sera de ichigo!

Proximo Capitulo: "Cortame si Puedes"


	18. Cortame si Puedes

En el capitulo anterior, los demonios llegaron a la tierra, y los primeros en encontrar adversario son rukia y kenpachi, ¿que sera de la suerte de estos 2?

kenpachi y war se miran desafiantes, mientras ikkaku, yuminichika y yachiru se encargan de algunos hollows

Kenpachi: bien ustedes encárguense de esos estorbos, mientras yo saboreo la sangre de este imbecil.

Ikkaku: siempre usted con la mejor parte, cierto capitan?

War: como que imbecil... ya veras! Calcina Fire Chain!

la zanpakutoh del demonio war, se transforma en varias cadenas envuelta en llamas, kenpachi y war, se abalanzan al ataque

Kenpachi: tan debil eres que te tienes que valer de poderes de la naturaleza para vencerme.

War: no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo con shinigamis debiluchos como tu!

kenpachi rapidamente, logra gortar el hombro de su oponente

Kenpachi: no me subestimes... de verdad pense que esto seria entretenido, pero fue facil cortarte...

War: Callate!!!

War le lanza cadenazos rapidos a kenpachi, y este queda quemado, y con demasiada sangre en su rostro

Yachiru: KEN-CHAN!

Ikkaku: no te preocupes, no creo que el capitan muera con eso…

War: viste maldito shinigami, no tenias posibilidad contra mi...

Kenpachi: ... esto... esto... SE ESTA PONIENDO JODIDAMENTE DIVERTIDO!!!!!

kenpachi se abalanza de nuevo, y ambos contrincantes intercambian varios golpes... mientras tanto, rukia esta malherida... apenas puede levantarse

Hate: vaya que aburrido, justo me toco una shinigami debilucha, no tengo tiempo para ti asi que te dejare desangrando...

Rukia: Hadoh nº 4... Byakurai!

hate detiene con un dedo el kidoh de rukia

Hate: ¿y con algo tan simple pensaste que ibas a dañarme?

Rukia: mierda... la espada no es mi fuerte... pero no tengo mas opcion...

Hate: ¿?

Rukia: Danza Sode no Shirayuki!

Hate: esa zanpakutoh! Es casi igual a la de aquel arcángel!

Rukia: segunda danza... Hakuren!

el ataque de rukia impacta de lleno en hate, pero en cuestion de segundos rompe el hielo

Hate: me estas subestimando niñata... con ataques tan simples no me podras hacer daño nunca...

Rukia: mierda...

hate patea varias veces a rukia en el suelo...

Rukia: ..._ Huesos de bestia esparcidos. Aguja, Joya roja, y Rueda de Acero. Las alas se mueven, el cielo se para. El sonido de las lanzas recorre el viejo castillo. _Hadoh nº 63 Raikouhou!

Hate: que mierda es eso?!!!!!

el potente ataque logra llegar al demonio, y lo deja malherido...

Hate: JODIDA NIÑATA COMO TE ATREVES!

Rukia: ...

_Oh Señor, Máscara de Carne y Hueso, toda creación, batir de alas, aquellos que llevan el nombre de hombre, verdad y temperamento. A través de este muro sin destino de sueños desatados pero con la leve ira de tus garras._ Hadoh nº 33 Soukatsui!

el siguiente ataque de rukia tambien impacta, hate se muestra enojado…

Hate: estupida niñata te crees que eres la unica que sabe ocupar kidoh...

Rukia: que?!

Hate: Hadoh nº 70 Trueno Infernal!

el kidoh de hate, deja semi calcinada a rukia... rukia se desmaya

Hate: que niñata mas problemática, pensar que logro herirme...

¿?: es bastante cobarde, atacar a una persona mas debil con un ataque tan contundente...

Hate: que mierda... YUSHIRO!

Yushiro: ni de loco me perdia toda la diversión aquí abajo, asi que vine a ver como estaban las cosas...

Hate: maldito bastardo!, terminemos lo que empezamos la otra vez!

Yushiro: por mi no hay problema...

ambos rivales chocan con fuerza!, mientras la batalla de kenpachi sigue tan intensa como al principio

War: como es posible... lo he cortado, calcinado... como puede seguir en pie...

Kenpachi: es simple, la estoy pasando bien... muy pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de luchar contra alguien que me haga sangrar como cerdo... el dolor es un precio que debo pagar por la diversión...

War: realmente eres mas psicópata que yo...

Kenpachi: enserio que divertido! Pues venga vamos! Donde que esa fuerza inicial!

War: no me provoques, estupido shinigami!

Kenpachi: enserio... pues eso si que me éxito! Venga cortame de nuevo si puedes!

kenpachi arremete con fuerza y velocidad implacables, war es cortado varias veces, su estado de shock, le impide defenderse... kenpachi esta ganando control sobre la pelea!

War: quien demonios se cree este... lo voy a, lo voy a pulverizar!

Kenpachi: pues venga trata!

War: Bankai... Inferno Fire Chain!

La batalla cada vez es mas fuerte, kenpachi ha presionado a uno de los demonios a liberar su bankai! Que sera de kenpachi!, e ichigo aun no aparece! Proximo Capitulo: "Muere como un Hombre"


	19. Muere como un Hombre

la batalla entre war y kenpachi esta en su esplendor!, pero war se a visto obligado a liberar su BANKAI!, que sera de nuestro ken-chan?

war se cubre en llamas negras, un gra reiatsu se comienza a sentir!, la expresion en la cara de kenpachi es de exitacion total

Kenpachi: que pasa con tu maldito reiatsu!, por que te estas haciendo tan fuerte!, rayos nunca habia tenido tanta diversion en mi vida! mirame imbecil, estoy sangrando como un cerdo!, y te he obligado a liberar tu bankai!, mas te vale que sea bueno!, no me importa morir aca!, he sido fuerte todos estos años para enfrentarme a alguien como tu!

War: enserio?, entonces creo que te dare tu diversion... y creo que te hare disfrutar mas, si te corto un brazo o 2...

de una nube de polvo, war sale ultra rapido, y le corta el brazo derecho a kenpachi con un solo golpe... se muestra la forma del bankai de war... miles de cadenas con puntas cubieras en fuego alrrededor de su cuerpo, y una espada cubierta en llamas negras en su mano

War: este es mi Bankai... Inferno Fire Chain... miles de cadenas de fuego cubren mi cuerpo, y una espada con el fuego mas ardiente del infierno en mi mano... ademas este bankai aumenta mi velocidad y mi fuerza fisica en un 200 estas acabado shinigami...

Kenpachi: maujajajajajajajja ajajjajajjajajajaa demonios! esto es demasiado divertido! me has cortado un brazo! duele como el demonio!, y resulta que ahora tus habilidades han aumentado en un 200!? ajajajjajajajaa soy demasiado feliz! ajajjaja por cierto... no es Shinigami... es Zaraki Kenpachi... capitan de la 11ava division...

War: y de que me sirve saber eso...?

Kenpachi: en nuestra division tenemos la regla, de que siempre debemos decirle nuestro nombre a la persona que vamos a matar...

War: quien te crees?, como puedes estar confiado!, mi poder es mayor al tuyo, y te corte tu brazo habil!

Kenpachi: mejor, tu mismo lo dijiste... asi disfrutare mas la pelea... tienes idea de porque uso estas campanas?

War: ...

Kenpachi: es para que mi oponente detecte facilemente mi locacion... no me importa si pierdo mis brazos, y mis piernas... soy capaz de matarte aunque tenga que cortarte con mi espada en la boca!

War: no te sigas haciendo el gallito... en el momento que libere mi bankai, esta pelea acabo!

Yachiru: CALLATE!

Kenpachi: Yachiru-chan...

Yachiru: ken-chan... KEN-CHAN TE CORTARA ESA LENGUA TUYA INSOLENTE!

Ikkaku: Teniente!

Yachiru: ken-chan es fuerte... el te va a derrotar estupido demonio!

war a una velocidad impresionante patea a yachiru, mandandola a varios metros lejos, y dejandola malherida... la expresion de kenpachi se pone mas seria...

Kenpachi: imbecil...

War: porque? solo patee a esa enana insolente...

Kenpachi: es de cobardes atacar a un oponente mas debil, con fuerza maxima... esto ya no es divertido... acabare contigo!

War: enserio...

Kenpachi: este parche que llevo en el ojo, consume todo el exceso de reiatsu que poseo... no hay mas razones para seguir usandolo... sobre todo ahora que soy mil veces mas fuerte que la ultima vez que me lo saque...

War: ¿?

Kenpachi: mierda, me estoy desangrando... no importa... si muero morire como un campeon... pero aun asi creo que morire feliz... ya que... se lo prometi a yachiru-chan, y me lo prometi a mi mismo... viviria hasta el ultimo instante... pero feliz... asi que si es que voy a morir feliz, te llevare conmigo, y no me contendre...

War: porque de pronto hablas de muerte...

Kenpachi: porque si esta vez me quito el parche... no se si me cuerpo espiritual lograra aguantar mi propio reiatsu... aun asi te cortare en pedacitos...

War: con esa espadita?

war toma la espada de kenpachi, y la calcina entera

War: ni siquiera aguanto las llamas de la mia...

Kenpachi: jajajaja de verdad quieres que esto sea entretenido... pues VENGA CABRON!!!

kenpachi se quita el parche! una luz dorada inmensa cubre la escena!

Proximo Capitulo: "Rukongai"


	20. Rukongai

Kenpachi hace su ultimo esfuerzo para detener a War, y a su poderoso Bankai!

el parche de kenpachi, libera una enorme cantidad de reiatsu!, y mientras se dirige hacia wa empieza a recordar...

Kenpachi (en sus pensamientos): desde que llegue al peor distrito del rukongai, tuve que vivir el desprecio, la frialdad, la peligrosidad, del lugar... eso me llevo a luchar... mi vida se transformo en una batalla constante, mi unica motivación, era el placer de ver sangre correr, hasta que...

se muestra a kenpachi matando a varias personas, cuando de pronto, ve a una pequeña bebe con el pelo rosa, acercándose a el, sin tenerle miedo

Kenpachi: y tu quien eres?

Yachiru: aguuu...

Kenpachi: si eres solo una bebe... y aun asi no me temes, pareciera que te gustara la sangre... y tienes nombre?

yachiru se queda callada

Kenpachi: ya veo... parece que no tienes uno... que tal si te llamo Yachiru (8000 flujos) eso algo a lo que me gustaria llegar a ser... ya se te llamaras Kusajishi Yachiru, ya que vienes del distrito Kusajishi...

Yachiru: ya.. chi.. ru...

la cara de yachiru muestra una felicidad notoria, se muestra a kenpachi corriendo y pensando de nuevo

Kenpachi (en sus pensamientos): toda esa violencia, no me habia dado la oportunidad de saber lo que era querer a un ser vivo... esa enana, me enseño lo que era amar... ella era como mi hija, eso me ayudo a encontrar un segundo propósito a mi existencia, siempre me ha costado aceptarlo, pero una de las razones por las que quize hacerme fuerte, era para proteger a Yachiru... y eso es lo que hare... no... no solo a yachiru... sino que a todos los que estuvieron luchando a mi lado... la jodida 11, quien penso que les agarraria tanto cariño a esa manga de debiluchos descerebrados... perdona ichigo... ni siquiera he podido tener mi revancha contigo... mierda solo tengo un brazo, estoy sangrando como un cerdo, y mi zanpakutoh fue calcinada... menuda situación... pero aun asi siento la adrenalina alta... mierda... aun con mi reiatsu alto, sin una zanpakutoh estoy perdido, tengo habilidad cero en kidoh, y mis habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin un brazo son inservibles... solo me queda eso...

kenpachi en un movimiento rapido se coloca tras de war, y lo sujeta fuertemente...

War: que diablos te crees que haces?!

Kenpachi: no es obvio?, no tengo una zanpakutoh, estoy sangrando como un cerdo, y me falta un brazo, que estas pensando que voy a hacer... jajajaja nunca me habia divertido tanto... y creo que como un ultimo juego, esto debe tener un final espectacular!

War: mierda! Acaso estas diciendo que te vas a suicidar!

Kenpachi: jajaja eres lento verdad, recien te vienes a dar cuenta, la unica razon por la que me quite el parche, era para poder liberar todo mi reiatsu mas fácilmente... ajjaja los fuegos artificiales se veran lindos no crees?

War: Jodido sicopata!

Yachiru: no lo hagas ken-chan!

Kenpachi: yachiru, a partir de hoy seras la nueva capitana... vete lejos no te aseguro que la explosion sera pequeña... ikkaku, tu seras el teniente... por favor si es que pueden, diganle a los demas enanos de la 11, que me costo admitirlo, pero fue un gusto trabajar con ellos... Yuminichika, para de mirarme asi, siempre supe el secreto de tu zanpakutoh, no te creas que soy tan idiota... asi que no me mires con esa cara de culpabilidad... eh ikkaku? Porque tu y yuminichika tienen esa expresión?

Yuminichika: nos negamos, a dejarte toda la diversión a ti...

Ikkaku: seria bastante aburrido que el capitan dejara el barco solo... creo que seria buena idea que tuvieras algo de compañía.

Yachiru: ken-chan, ellos te aprecian mucho n.n peladito-chan, y marica-chan, tu no lo sabias, pero ellos se prometieron que en momentos asi, ellos eran capaces de morir luchando por su capitan... no los defraudes... de verdad no me siento tan valiente como ellos, por eso vivire, para contar la historia de los valientes shinigamis de la 11, que murieron por salvar el mundo...

en ese momento yachiru rompe a llorar...

Kenpachi: yachiru, no eres debil, ni cobarde... no tienes porque morir estupidamente para probar tu valentia... que diablos! Por que hablamos asi eh? Es de estupidos despedirse!, vamos par de descerebrados, paren de titubear, si quieren sus mariconadas de morirse con el capitan, pues venga y haganlo!, yachiru... adios... fue un placer...

Yachiru: adios... Ken-chan! Te Quiero Mucho!!!!!!!!

yachiru sale del lugar a una velocidad impresionante

Ikkaku: bueno capitan, sera un placer morir con usted...

Yuminichika: y pensar que rechazastes el puesto de capitan, solo por morir con el capitan...

Kenpachi: jeje bueno niñatos que esperan vamos a acabar con esto de una vez!

War: estais todos locos!!!!!!

Kenpachi: tu madre es la loca!, venga que te llevare de vuelta de donde salistes!

kenpachi, ikkaku, y yuminichika, acorralan al demonio... el demonio en un ultimo intento trata de blandir su zanpakutoh, pero kenpachi libera todo su reiatsu, y se desintegran los 4... yachiru con lagrimas en los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en la cara, observa la explosion desde lejos

Yachiru: veo que moriste feliz... Ken-chan...

lejos de alli en el rukongai, en el limite del distrito 80 y el 79, crece un arbol gigantesco... sus hojas a la fuerza del viento, sonaban como campanas... es el legado de kenpachi, y sus valientes hombres

Proximo Capitulo: "Ciruelo y Hielo"


	21. Ciruelo y Hielo

la gran explosion cubria toda la escena, la teniente yachiru observaba con lágrimas a la distancia el espectaculo... pero cerca de alli habia otra persona mirando... EL CAPITAN TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!

Hitsugaya(en sus pensamientos): ese kenpachi... para que alguien como el se haya tenido que sacrificar, el enemigo debe ser muy poderoso... Matsumoto... no creo que ella pueda soportar uno sola, mas aun el teniente Abarai, y Hinamori-kun que escaparon... tienen menos posibilidades... supongo que debo ir a buscarlos...

el capitan se retira del lugar rapidamente, mientras tanto en una montaña cerca de Karakura, Darkness e Ignorance converzan

Ignorance: señor, esa explosion... senti que el reiatsu de War desaparecia justo cuando esa explosion ocurria...

Darkness: no importa... tengo metas mas importantes... dejare que tu te encargues de todo aca... llama a los caidos... tus chicos ya terminaron de preparar el Dangai para mi?

Ignorance: si señor... que pretende hacer alla...

Darkness: en la soul society, muy por abajo del castillo del seiretei, hay 2 portales... los cuales activados, pueden llevar al arbol de la vida mismo...

Ignorance: y para que desea ir alli, y aun asi, si usted llegara como lograria activar esos portales..?

Darkness: esos portales son sensibles a fluctuaciones de reiatsu, alguien como yo facilmente los puede abrir, la razon por la cual estan en la soul society, es que ningun shinigami tiene el reiatsu suficiente para lograr modificar esos portales... lo que hay alli.. es el poder que me permitira controlar todas las dimensiones... si logro despertar a los guardianes... sere el verdadero amo!

mientras conversan, en otro lugar hitsugaya sigue corriendo, y se encuentra con matsumoto

Matsumoto: Taicho! que hace aca, se supone que el capitan Yamamoto ordeno que usted se quedara en el seiretei!

Hitsugaya: estoy aqui, porque algunos shinigamis se escaparon, y mi mision era hacer que volvieran...

Matsumoto: y quienes serian?

Hitsugaya: Abarai Renji, y... Hinamori-kun...

Matsumoto: HINAMORI?! de Renji lo entenderia... pero Hinamori?! ella no es de las personas que desobedecerian las reglas para ir a luchar...

Hitsugaya: quizas lo de aizen la haya afectado mucho, pero aun asi no logro encontrar explicacion alguna...

Matsumoto: Taicho!... este reiatsu...

Hitsugaya: HINAMORI!

hitsugaya y matsumoto, van rapido hacia la fuente del reiatsu, y en efecto, hinamori estaba luchando contra varios hollows a la vez

Hinamori: Hadoh nº 31 Cañon de Fuego!

el kidoh de la teniente acaba a varios hollows a la vez, en ese momento hitsugaya se acerca

Hitsugaya: hinamori-kun...

Hinamori: SHIRO-CHAN!

Hitsugaya: ¿que haces aca?

Hinamori: gomen... shiro-chan, pero eto... me sentia inservible, asi que vine para ayudar...

Hitsugaya: Hinamori... este lugar es demasiado peligroso para ti... devuelvete al seiretei... incluso alguien como Zaraki, murio luchando aca, no es seguro que te quedes...

Hinamori: Kenpachi!

Matsumoto: QUE?!

Hitsugaya: no te lo quize decir antes Matsumoto, para que no entraras en Pánico... el capitan murio luchando contra uno de los demonios... sera mejor que se retiren, antes de que en vez de hollows, encontremos a uno de ellos...

Matsumoro: demonios... CAPITAN QUE RAYOS ES ESTE REIATSU!

entremedio de su conversacion, matsumoto siente un reiatsu terriblemente poderoso!

Hinamori: es eso un demonio?!

Hitsugaya: nunca imagine que tendrian ese nivel de reiatsu... mierda no tenemos posibilidad alguna!

Matsumoto: pero en donde estan!

ante ellos aparecen 2 figuras... EL DEMONIO SADISM, y un angel caido!

Sadism: ooooh, pero si son 3 shinigamis... jejeje, me los voy a beber enteros, y uno tiene pinta de capitan... jejeje interesante! eh Azazel, porque mejor no te encargas tu de esas 2 niñatas, a ti que te gustan... yo me encargare de comer al blanquito de alli...

Azazel: entendido jejeje

Hitsugaya: mierda... MATSUMOTO, HINAMORI CORRAN!

matsumoto toma a hinamori del brazo, y trata de hacer un shunpo, cuando azazel la alcanza

Azazel: que ricos esos senos, que tal si despues de matarte, te hago un poco de necrofilia?

Matsumoto: mierda... GRUÑE HAINEKO!

Hinamori: yo tambien ayudare! vamos TOBIUME!

Azazel: mierda par de insolentes!

matsumoto, hinamori y azazel entran en feroz combate, mientras hitsugaya, y sadism se analizan

Hitsugaya: mierda... no tengo mas opcion...

Sadism: que pretendes hacer...

Hitsugaya: BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!

Sadism: ooo?

mientras tanto en la soul society, yamamoto se encuentra con soi fong

Yamamoto: capitana, soi fong... ya inicio el proceso de liberacion, que le pedi hace un mes atras...

Soi Fong: as i es capitan... he liberado a los 3, deberian presentarse ahora mismo...

Yamamoto: entendido...

en la sombra se puede apreciar que aparecen 3 figuras...

Yamamoto: aun no les perdona por los crimenes que cometieron, pero esto es una situacion de emergencia... necesito que vayan a la tierra, y ayuden...

¿?1: este ultimo tiempo encerrado recapacite bastante... estoy bastante dispuesto, a ayudar capitan...

¿?2: por el bien de la paz, creo que sera necesario que yo ayude...

¿?3: jejeje siempre defendiendo la paz neee Tosen?... OK ire.

Yamamoto: Sousuke Aizen... Ichimaru Gin... Kaname Tosen, cuento con ustedes!

Aizen: no se preocupe, ayudare en lo que pueda...

cuando las cosas parecian mal, una chispa de esperanza aparece!, pero realmente... se podra confiar en Aizen?

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "¡Kazan Tobiume!"


	22. ¡Kazan Tobiume!

la batalla entre hitsugaya y sadism comienza!, podra hacer algo el joven capitan?

hitsugaya intercambia varios espadazos, con sadism

Sadism: y esto es el poder de un shinigami capitan?... que decepcion, pense que el bankai era la maxima expresion de un shinigami, pero veo que eres solo un debilucho...

Hitsugaya:...

Sadism: vaya que cabron tu no? te quedas callado... tus ataques de hielo no me afectan en lo absoluto!

Hitsugaya: mierda...

mientras tanto matsumoto, y hinamori tienen problemas con el caido azazel

Matsumoto: mierda... esta muy por encima de nuestro nivel...

Hinamori: debemos pensar en algo rapido...

Azazel: jejeje, par de debiluchas... y pensar que un par de shinigamis, logro derrotar a uno de los nuestros... me aburri de ustedes Bakudoh nº50 Hiedra Trepadora!

el kidoh de azazel, atrapa a las 2 tenientes, entre varias hiedras que aparecieron del suelo

Hinamori: mierda...

Matsumoto: hay que pensar en algo...

Azazel: tarde... Hadoh nº 70 lluvia de Agujas!

Hinamori: ya se!

Matsumoto?

Hinamori: Hadoh nº 31 Cañon de Fuego!

el kidoh de hinamori, logra quemar las hiedras... ambas tenientes logran escapar con suerte, de la lluvia de agujas de Azazel

Azazel: malditas! aaaaa! Hadoh nº 40 Bomba de Hielo!

Matsumoto: Hinamori!

Hinamori: eh?

hinamori sin concentrarse en nada, no se percata del kidoh de azazel, y matsumoto recibe el impacto dejandola con hipotermia

Hinamori: Matsumoto-san!

Matsumoto: Hinamori, no te preocupes... algo asi no me derrotara facilmente...

Hinamori: pero Matsumoto-san... eto te ves toda congelada...

Matsumoto: no te preocupes n.n

Azazel: uuuuy las amigas que se preocupan entre si... jeje que perdedoras

Hinamori: Callate!, esto ya ha ido muy lejos... no queria usar esta tecnica, ya que la logre alcanzar solo hace 2 meses... y aun no la domino bien...

Azazel: que planeas?

Matsumoto: acaso no estaras diciendo que...

Hinamori: no tengo tiempo que perder... BANKAI! KAZAN TOBIUME!

Azazel?!

Matsumoto: bankai?!

hinamori se cubre de una nube negra, el fuego de la zanpakutoh, cubre un circulo en toda la escena, y sus llamas se alzan muy alto en el cielo, formando un arbol...

Azazel: que es esto?!

Hinamori: esto es mi bankai... Kazan Tobiume, esta es la verdadera forma de tobiume... las llamas de la zanpakutoh rodean al enemigo, y lo atacan desde todas las direcciones, para terminar con una explosion de lava... esto se acabo... Azazel...

Azazel: mierda!

Hitsugaya mira impresionado la escena

Hitsugaya: Hinamori-kun...

Sadism: eh tu el blanco! concentrate!

sadism corta a hitsugaya, pero hitsugaya contraataca, aun asi su zanpakutoh no surte efecto, mientras tanto, hinamori, tiene atrapado a azazel dentro de su bankai, y hinamori ejecuta su tecnica, se escucha un grito agudo

Hinamori: Matsumoto-san!

Matsumoto: Hinamori... eso fue impresionante!

Hinamori: me costo mucho lograr esa tecnica, pero de verdad yo queria ser de ayuda n.n

de pronto azazel, aparece de entre los escombros desangrado, y quemado totalmente, y con varios cortes en el cuerpo

Azazel: maldita perra! Hadoh nº 54 Haien!

Hinamori?!

Matsumoto: Hinamori!!!!!!!!!!

de pronto una voz familiar se escucha

¿?: Hadoh nº 90 Kurohitsugi...

el kidoh impacta en azazel matandolo al instante, y deshaciendo su kidoh anterior

Hinamori: AIZEN-TAICHO!

Matsumoto: Imposible!

Aizen: no os preocupeis... vengo a ayudar!

Proximo Capitulo: "¡la Batalla de Aizen!"


	23. ¡La Batalla de Aizen!

Aizen reaparece! y viene a ayudar!, podra Aizen derrotar al demonio Sadism? 

hitsugaya se sorprende de la repentina aparicion de aizen! 

Hitsugaya: Aizen... Aizen Sousuke... Bastardo...  
Aizen: no seas tan agresivo Toshiro-kun, vengo en son de paz...  
Sadism: juajaujauajua otro capitan shinigami, jeje este se ve mas fuerte que el blanquito jeje muy bien vengan los 2, los derrotare con un solo dedo...  
Aizen: no sera necesario, toshiro-kun ya esta cansado, ahora yo sere tu oponente...  
Sadism: no te hagas el gallito, este niñato no pude vencerme con su "bankai" y yo nisiquiera e liberado mi zampakutoh, acaso crees que puedes derrotarme tu...

en menos de 1 segundo aizen corta a sadism 

Sadism: rayos...  
Aizen: no me tomes a la ligera, pues yo tampoco e liberado mi zanpakutoh...  
Hitsugaya: Aizen, no te entrometas esta es mi batalla...  
Aizen: gomenasai, pero ya no puedes luchar mas Bakudoh nº 61 prision de las 6 barras de luz... Gin, Tosen... llevense a estos chicos a la soul society, aca solo recibiran mas daño...  
Ichimaru: entendido  
Tosen: ...  
Hitsugaya: gin y tosen???! pero que rayos...  
Matsumoto: ichimaru...

ichimaru con una gran velocidad toma a matsumoto y a hitsugaya, y se los lleva, mientras que tosen se leva a hinamori 

Aizen: muy bien, ahora que estamos solos, puedo luchar con toda mi fuerza...  
Sadism: veo que contigo no tiene caso seguir aguantandome... Azota Vertebra!

sadism, se saca su propia columna vertebral!

Sadism: esta espada que tengo aca es falsa, mi verdadera zanpakutoh, se encuentra dentro de mi cuerpo, esta es vertebra... debido a que mis huesos se regeneran rapido, no me importa sacar mi columna cuantas veces sea necesario...  
Aizen: interesante habilidad, pero no es suficiente para hacerme liberar... Hadoh nº 33 Soukatsui...

el kidoh de aizen impacta con fuerza, sadism sangra... pero en un movimiento rapido, sadism ataca a aizen con su zanpakutoh, ambos intercambian golpes, a una impresionante velocidad... mientras tanto en un lugar cerca de alli, yushiro y hate siguen peleando

Hate: venga! libera tu zanpakutoh, ya se lo que hace tu cochinada, y te vencere igual!   
Yushiro: modera tus palabras, la ultima vez que utilize a Tsukihime, quedaste desangrado entero...  
Hate: no me importa!, te destruire con o sin tu zanpakutoh...  
Yushiro: no tengo tiempo que perder contigo...

de pronto aparece urahara

Urahara: vaya vaya, parece que esta batalla esta bastante acalorada... uuuu y si no es kuchiki-san, la que esta alli? creo que su hermano estara muy feliz de verla...  
Hate: y tu quien eres?  
Urahara: yo solo soy un vendedor local...  
Hate: quien se cree que es! MUERE!   
Yushiro(en sus pensamientos): que estupido es al ir a atacar al ex capitan de la division 12, del cual se dice que logro superar la barrera de poder de un shinigami...

urahara, en un rapido movimiento, libera su zanpakutoh, y hiere a hate en el hombro 

Hate: maldito!  
Yushiro: no seas idiota no eres rival para el... tendra menos reiatsu que tu, pero es mucho mas rapido, y tiene mas experiencia en combate... ademas tu oponente soy yo...  
Urahara: arcangel-san tiene razon, no te conviene luchar contra mi, yo solo estaba dando un paseo, y decidi salvar a Kuchiki-san, a pedido de Inoue-san... Bye bye...

urahara toma a rukia y desaparece 

Yushiro: muy bien en que estabamos...

mientras tanto, aizen y sadism siguen dandose golpes

Sadism: no tengo mas opcion!, te acabare con esto de una buena vez! BANKAI! Necro Vertebra!  
Aizen: que es este aumento en su reiatsu!

del suelo salen miles de esqueletos con espadas y armaduras, y alrrededor de sadism se forma una armadura de hueso

Sadism: lo habras notado supongo, mi bankai convoca un ejercito de no muertos a mi servicio, y ademas me provee de una armadura de hueso casi impenetrable...  
Aizen: mierda... Hadoh nº 90 Kurohitsugi! 

el ataud negro de aizen, no logra hacer mucho efecto en sadism

Sadism: te es impenetrable!  
Aizen: ya basta de juegos... Quebranta Kyoka Suigetsu...  
Sadism: es eso? das vuelta tu muñeca y tu zanpakutoh se ilumina?  
Aizen: ...

de pronto a ojos de sadism, aparecen 50 copias de aizen

Sadism: que esto?! acaso de multipicas... mierda! los matare a todos 

aizen, en un rincon, ve como sadism tira golpes al aire..., luego a ojos de sadism, se ve a si mismo atrapado en una olla llena de acido

Sadism: como es posible esto?!  
Aizen: la habilidad de Kyoka Suigetsu, es hipnosis total, es decir puedo manipular tus cinco sentidos como yo desee... _cadenas del cielo, bajen y aten a su enemigo, ya que el mal se encuentra en el, y merece ser castigado_ Bakudoh nº 100 Ataduras Celestiales...  
Sadism: mierda que pretendes hacer?!  
Aizen: se dice que frente a ciertos estimulos, la mente hace que el cuerpo prepare defensas frente, a daño externo... o incluso, frente a estimulos fisicos no existentes, sino sugestiones mentales, es capaz de reaccionar igual que con un estimulo fisico, en otras palabras, la ilusion que cree con kyoka suigetsu, de hacer que te quemes en una olla acido, no fue al azar, tu cuerpo ahora mismo, esta como si realmente hubiera sufrido eso...   
Sadism: y que? aun tengo mi regeneracion instantanea...  
Aizen: en eso te equivocas, porque crees que invoque un bakudoh de nivel 100? si no te has dado cuenta... este bakudoh, ademas de limitar tus funciones motoras, es capaz de detener cualquier metodo de regeneracion celular del cuerpo por un corto periodo de tiempo, en otras palabras eres totalmente vulnerable...  
Sadism; IMPOSIBLE!   
Aizen: muere, demonio...

aizen con un rapido shunpo atraviesa a sadism, y luego le corta la cabeza... el demonio se desvanece, mientras tanto en la soul society, en el salon de reunion de los capitanes, yamamoto tiene una visita, de alguien de la division 2

Shinigami: comandante yamamoto!, hemos detectado un reiatsu inicial, que ha cruzado el dangai!  
Yamamoto: acaso los demonios han pasado para aca?! manda a pedir que suban las defensas del seiretei, y manda a avisar a los capitanes que estan aca, que se preparen!  
Shinigami: entendido!

de pronto una figura pasa rapidamente, y corta al shinigami en 2... ES EL DEMONIO DARKNESS!

Darkness: asi que tu eres, el comandante Genryusai Yamamoto...  
Yamamoto: asi que esto es un demonio... preparate a sentir la furia de el shinigami mas poderoso! transforma la creacion en cenizas Ryuujin Jakka!  
Darkness: vaya vaya, la zanpakutoh de fuego mas poderosa... interesante...

mientras tanto yushiro mira fijamente a hate

Yushiro: que te pasa? acaso no me querias matar?  
Hate: me he dado cuenta que debo dejar de jugar contigo... BANKAI! Monster Red Slashing!

una gran explosion cubre la zona, y un reiatsu fuerte causa un terremoto

Proximo Capitulo: "Bankai vs Bankai"


	24. ¡Bankai vs Bankai!

el demonio hate a liberado su bankai, y la pura fuerza de su reiatsu a causado un terremoto, que posibilidades tendra yushiro?

Yushiro: mierda! que es este sentimiento!

el humo de la gran liberacion de reiatsu se disipa, y se logra apreciar a hate envuelto en una nube negra, con un cuerpo mas atletico, y menos tosco, y sin sus alas de demonio

Hate: sorprendido... mi Bankai es el 3er bankai mas poderoso de los demonios solo superado por el del jefe, y por el de Disease... mi bankai, aumenta mi velocidad, y mi fuerza fisicas en 100 veces, y ademas me protege con una armadura natural de veneno... por lo tanto tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo no servira de nada!

Yushiro: esto no puede ser evitado... Canta Tsukihime!

Hate: Hasta que al fin liberas tu zanpakutoh...

Yushiro: acabare contigo utilizando el concierto entero de mi zanpakutoh...

Hate: concierto?

Yushiro: si no te diste cuenta mi zanpakutoh combina mi propio reiatsu con sonido, el shikai de tsukihime esta compuesto de 7 movimientos musicales, cada uno con diferente nivel de destruccion, en nuestra anterior batalla te mostre los 2 primeros movimientos...

Hate: que me importa eso! en esta forma soy invencible!

Yushiro: Primer Movimiento... Cantata de la Luna Nueva

hate queda en un estado entre confusion y sueño

Yushiro: Segundo Movimiento... Preludio al Amanecer

Hate: mierda!

el segundo movimiento impacta con fuerza, y penetra la armadura de veneno de hate, dejandolo con un corte profundo

Hate: como es posible que me hayas atravesado!

Yushiro: ... 3er movimiento... Marea de la Luna Llena...

Hate: que es eso?!

de atras de yushiro, sale una especie de ola, formada con su propio reiatsu, e impacta en el demonio

Yushiro: 4to Movimiento... Danza de las Espadas Nocturnas

Hate: maldito infeliz, te matare antes de que logres tus 7 movimientos!

hate, se tira rapidamente a la carga, pero desde el cielo, caen millones de filos de espadas, que lo dejan atrapado al suelo

Hate: como es posible?! dijiste que era una zanpakutoh sónica!

Yushiro: y lo es... dije que mi zanpakutoh combinaba mi reiatsu con las ondas sonoras, el resultado de esa union son los 7 movimientos, pero al tener propiedades sonoras, mi zanpakutoh puede crear pequeñas ilusiones al estimular tu oido interno... en otras palabras tu mente puede alucinar y sentir, el sentimiento que expreso con mi musica... 2 de los movimientos de mi zanpakutoh son de tortura mental, el 1er movimiento y el 4to...

Hate: maldito!

Yushiro: 5to movimiento... Allegro

comienza a sonar una melodia rapida y armoniosa desde la espada, alrrededor de hate empiezan a danzar unas especies de rayos, que lo cubren y lo atacan, hate desesperadamente trata de esquivarlos, pero falla, y sangra mucho mas

Yushiro: aun con tu bankai no eres rival para mi...

Hate: maldito!

Yushiro: tranquilo pronto el sufrimiento acabara, solo quedan 2 movimientos de mi zanpakutoh, ahora te va el 6to...

Hate: no te hagas el gallito!!!

Yushiro: 6to Movimiento Luna Roja...

desde la punta de la espada, sale un rayo cargado, que impacta a hate y le atraviesa el estomago

Hate: ... ... maldito, quien te crees!, voy a acabar contigo en este instante!

Yushiro: has dicho eso ya varias veces, porque no te mueves...

Hate: oo?

hate se lanza a la carga, pero yushiro lo esquiva facilmente

Yushiro: bien, has sido una decepcion, pense que me encontraria a un oponente realmente fuerte, pero solo he encontrado a un debilucho con delirios de grandeza, este es el fin 7mo Movimiento Fuga en sol menor del circulo Lunar...

yushiro dibuja en frente de el, un circulo cargado con reiatsu, y atraviesa su zanpakutoh en medio de el, haciendo que salga un rayo potentisimo, que destruye gran parte del lugar

Yushiro: bien... creo que es hora de ver que tal estan las cosas en otros lugares...

de pronto hate sale recuperado de entre el humo, y le corta el hombro a yushiro, dejandolo desangrado... luego lo patea y hace que se estrelle contra una muralla

Hate: imbecil! de verdad me has subestimado!

Yushiro: como es posible!, se supone que he usado los 7 movimientos de mi espada contra ti...

Hate: no se si sabias, pero los demonios tenemos regeneracion instantanea, y te dije que mi bankai aumentaba mi velocidad y mi fuerza fisicas, gracias a aquello pude soportar todos esos golpes!, lo que hice fue simplemente ver hasta que punto llegabas, el que me ha decepcionado eres tu que ibas tan de sobrado, ahora acabare definitivamente contigo...

Yushiro: enserio?

de pronto yushiro se empieza a alejar del lugar con un shunpo rapido, hate lo sigue enfadado... mientras tanto en la soul society, el capitan shunsui siente una gran descarga de reiastu

Shunsui: mierda... el viejo yama, parece que ha liberado su Shikai, es raro en el que pelee... algo muy grave debe estar pasando... cierto Nanao-chan?

Nanao: no deberia entrometerme en esto, pero creo que seria bueno que usted fuera a ver que sucede...

Shunsui: creo que tienes razon... ire a buscar a ukitake, si el viejo Yama, libero su zanpakutoh, significa que el oponente es fuerte... bien Nanao-chan cuida del escuadron, ire personalmente a ver que pasa...

Nanao: entendido

shusui se va de su oficina, y le toca el trasero a su teniente

Nanao: pequeño... bastardo

nanao cachetea a shunsui

Shunsui: eh Nanao-chan no seas tan dura por favor.

Nanao: eres un pervertido...

shunsui sale del lugar finalmente, por mientras yushiro y hate, llegan a un lugar a kilometros de karakura, un lugar bastante desierto

Hate: maldito cobarde, porque escapas!

Yushiro: porque me has obligado a llegar a mi limite, creo que tendre que liberar mi Bankai, y asi ver cual aguanta mas, si mi Bankai o el tuyo, esto sera un choque entre 2 bankais poderosos...

Hate: y de que tienes miedo, solo para liberar un Bankai, me llevas hasta aca... perfectamente lo podrias haber liberado en esa ciudad, en verdad lo que tu quieres es escapar...

Yushiro: en eso te equivocas, decidi irme de esa ciudad, porque si liberaba mi Bankai, alla toda la ciudad desapareceria...

Hate: de que hablas?!

Yushiro: de todos los Bankai Arcangelicos, el mio es el que mayor poder destructivo tiene, detesto usarlo... de hecho tu seras la primera persona en verlo... sientete Honrado, de haberme obligado a llegar a este punto...

Hate: no me da miedo, tu Bankai...

mientras, en las barracas de la 1ra division, todo el lugar esta en llamas, y ambos yamamoto y darkness, estan bastante cansados y heridos

Yamamoto: interesante tu fuerza...

Darkness: nunca pense que un shinigami me daria tantos problemas...

Yamamoto: eso te pasa por subestimar a tu oponente...

Darkness: venga luchemos de igual a igual, es hora de liberar mi zanpakutoh...

Proximo Capitulo: "el Fuego del Alma"


	25. Especial Navideño

2000 años atras... Seiretei, Academia de Shinigamis.

se encuentran en un salon, el comandante general yamamoto, y varios estudiantes de la academia en una especie de ceremonia de premiación

Yamamoto: pase adelante el señor Kyoraku Shunsui por favor.

de entre la multitud de estudiantes, un estudiante de cabellos largos, piel morena, y una expresion floja, da un paso adelante

Shunsui: digame sensei.

Yamamoto: debido a sus exepcionales habilidades, calificaciones, y por haber aprendido a dominar las 2 liberaciones de su espada, lo dejo graduarse, recibiendo el rango de capitán, y lo transferire al escuadron 8, y en cuento pueda le asignare un teniente.

Shunsui: eeeh ya... gracias sensei

comienza un murmullo general en la multitud

Yamamoto: por favor callaos. que pase adelante el señor Jushiro Ukitake.

de entre la multitud, sale un timido muchacho de cabellos blancos y cortos

Ukitake: si sensei?

Yamamoto: tambien por tus grandes dotes en el manejo de la espada, y el kidoh, y por conocer las 2 liberaciones de tu espada, te dejare graduarte de la academia con rango capitan, y seras transferido al 13vo escuadron.

Ukitake: eto, muchas gracias sensei!

la ceremonia sigue, y varios son asignados a diferentes divisiones, shunsui y ukitake conversan sobre su logro

Shunsui: capitan eh? supongo que tendre varias chicas que me admiren jeje, aun asi sigue siendo problematico.

Ukitake: sigues igual eh? shunsui. aun asi si encuentras muy problematico el ser capitan, siempre puedes confiar en tu teniente.

Shunsui: si, pero no creo que el viejo yama me consiga un teniente hasta dentro de una semana.

de pronto llega una mariposa infernal

Ukitake: parece que nos llaman a las barracas de la division 1

Shunsui: vaya que querra este viejo yama.

ambos recien elegidos capitanes llegan donde yamamoto

Yamamoto: debido a que ustedes tienen la capacidad, les he llamado porque tengo algo importante que encargarles.

Ukitake: y que seria eso? O.O

Yamamoto: quiero que protejan a alguien importante, en su camino de encarnacion a la tierra...

ante ellos aparece, un arcangel con cabellos largos y castaños, y una expresion pacifica

Yamamoto: el es Cristo, deben protegerlo, ya que a el no le gusta pelear, y dado que el es una persona importante, dentro del mundo celestial, es posible que manden a asesinos a tratar de detenerlo.

Cristo: es un placer trabajar con ustedes n.n

Shunsui: vaya vaya, quizas esto sea divertido. muy bien supongo que debemos ir llendonos!

Ukitake: vamos shunsui! yamamoto-sensei, le prometemos que cumpliremos con proteger a Cristo-san, aunque nos cueste la vida!

Yamamoto: ese es el espiritu!

los 3 pasan por el dangai, y llegan a una zona desertica

Shunsui: eeeh Cristo-kun, y donde te tenemos que llevar ahora?

Cristo: ven aquella estrella? debemos seguirla, hasta que lleguemos a un pueblo llamado belen, luego me podran dejar n.n

Ukitake: pan comido!

ambos caminan por el desierto, cuando de pronto sienten una gran fuerza espiritual acercandose

Shunsui: justo como dijo el viejo yama! parece que las cosas se van a poner problematicas!

Ukitake: no os preocupeis, senor Cristo, nosotros le protegeremos!

Cristo: Ok n.n

ante ellos aparece una figura con alas negras de angel, expresion palida, calvo, y con una zanpakutoh, tan negra como sus alas, y junto a el mas de 50 hollows

Ukitake: rayos! esos hollows, se ven pan comido, pero ese tipo no se parece a nada que hayamos visto, su fuerza espiritual es casi tan poderosa como la del mismo viejo yama!

Shunsui: si luchamos juntos quiza podamos vencerle... a todo esto quien eres tu?

Shaitan: soy Shaitan, vengo a eliminar a aquel tipo que uds protegen, y no voy a dejar que se metan en mi camino!

Shunsui: lo siento, pero no podemos dejarte pasar.

Ukitake: asi es, un paso mas y sufriras el peso de nuestras espadas!

Shaitan: y quienes se creen ustedes, que hablan tan sobrados que juran que podran derrotarme a mi y a mi ejercito hollow! ah?!

Shunsui: capitan del 8vo escuadron Kyoraku Shunsui

Ukitake: capitan del 13vo escuadron Jushiro Ukitake

Shaitan: capitanes shinigamis? no me hagan reir, los aplastare con mis propias manos! vayan mis creaturas!

los 50 hollows se tiran encima de ukitake y de shunsui, pero los 2 los vencen con facilidad, shaitan se ve sorprendido

Shaitan: veo que los he subestimado, entonces me encargare personalmente de ustedes!

(en este momento es recomendable escuchar Number One de Hazel Fernandes, la tipica cancioncita de ichigo XD)

Shunsui: no lo veo posible.

Ukitake: ademas de ser capitanes, fuimos los unicos capitanes formados personalmente por el comandante general

Shunsui: ademas de que somos los unicos con zanpakutohs dobles!

Shaitan: y eso que?

Shunsui: El viento de la flor está agitado, el dios de las flores llora. El viento del cielo está agitado, el demonio del cielo ríe Katen Kyoukotsu...

Ukitake: Que todas las olas sean mi escudo, que todos los truenos sean mi espada Sogyo no Kotowari...

Shaitan: que rayos es eso?!

la zanpakutoh de shunsui, crea una potente corriente de viento

Shaitan: este viento es demasiado fuerte!

Shunsui: Ukitake, quieres dar el golpe final?

Ukitake: sera todo un placer

ukitake, crea un trueno que navega por entre el viento que crea shunsui, y logra impactar con fuerza en shaitan, haciendolo desvanecerse

Shunsui: eh Ukitake, no fue mucho reto, sera mejor que terminemos lo que vinimos a hacer

Ukitake: muy bien señor Cristo, venga con nosotros, tenemos que llegar a un pueblo :D

Cristo: muchas gracias por ayudarme, algun dia se los agradecere :D

los 3 llegan a un pueblo, donde dejan a cristo en un establo donde estaba una mujer dando a luz... luego se devuelven, y la figura de ambos desaparece en el desierto

Ya, proximo capitulo si que sigo con la trama original, pero hoy me dio por hacer algo diferente xD!


	26. el Fuego del Alma

la batalla, tambien se ha trasladado a la soul society! y el comandante general yamamoto es el encargado de detener al mal! mientras que en la tierra, la batalla entre yushiro y hate esta en su punto algido!

hate mira esceptico a yushiro

Hate: el con mayor poder destructivo dices?

Yushiro: asi es, nunca lo he usado contra un oponente, pero si he visto sus efectos... no tienes oportunidad...

Hate: ya venga, quiero ver ese bankai tuyo! Muestramelo!

Yushiro: esta bien... Canta mas Fuerte Kamikaze Tsukihime...

el cuerpo de yushiro se transforma en un orbe de luz gigantesco que envuelve toda la escena, numerosos remolinos y relampagos son provocados al interior del orbe de luz

Hate: que es esto?!

Yushiro: Kamikaze Tsukihime... un gigantesco orbe de luz, provocado por la totalidad de mi cuerpo espiritual que cubre un campo de 20 kilometros a la redonda, y que dentro contiene miles de tormentas provocadas por mi, que atacan al rival y a cualquier ser, dentro de ese campo de 20 Km

Hate: imposible, un bankai no puede hacer eso!

Yushiro: te lo dije es el bankai con mayor poder destructivo de los arcangeles... por eso quize salirme de la ciudad, y llegar a este sitio sin ninguna casa, en muchos kilometros a la redonda... ahora muere...

Hate: callate!!

hate se abalanza y da golpes hacia cualquier lugar, yushiro provoca que su bankai haga la tormenta mucho mas fuerte, millones de melodias suenan al unisono, y un grito apagado suena entre ellas... hate se desvanece, yushiro vuelve a componer su cuerpo, y comienza a caminar, mientras tanto en la soul society yamamoto y darkness intercambian algunos golpes mas

Darkness: me tienes sangrando como cerdo viejo, nunca me habia imaginado que un shinigami lograria hacerme sangrar tanto...

Yamamoto: no soy solo un shinigami, soy el comandante general del gotei 13, soy el shinigami mas fuerte, no soy facil de derrotar, en el momento en que me encontraste, fue el momento de tu perdida!

Darkness: ya veo, dejare de contenerme entonces... Horroriza Blackmortem!

la zanpakutoh de darkness, se rodea de un humo negro, y luego hate se lanza a atacar a yamamoto tirandole ondas oscuras producidas por su zanpakutoh

Yamamoto: que es eso?!

Darkness: mi Blackmortem, es una zanpakutoh oscura... todo el poder de la oscuridad se resume en sus ataques...

Yamamoto: interesante, pero no es suficiente para mi Ryuujin Jakka... Ryuujin Jakka 4to cabeza de la serpiente Yokuen...

yamamoto produce unas serpientes de fuego, que impactan con fuerza en las ondas oscuras de la zanpakuto de darkness

Darkness: eso no sera suficiente!

ambos oponentes se lanzan con furia, el techo de la division explota, por la fuerza del impacto de los oponentes

Yamamoto: Ryuujin Jakka 5ta cabeza de la serpiente Bakuen!

Darkness: mierda aca viene de nuevo...

yamamoto se lanza en una embestida de fuego potente, y darkness contraataca, con otra onda oscura, que impacta en yamamoto y lo deja malherido

Darkness: maldito viejete, no te pongas tan violento conmigo, no me gusta que me golpeen...

Yamamoto: que actitud tan cobarde, en una lucha debes aceptar el hecho que recibiras y que daras golpes...

Darkness: el problema es que yo no lucho, yo elimino!

Yamamoto: entonces debere suprimir ese deseo de eliminar! Ryuujin Jakka Ama no Murakumo!

una gigantesca chorro de fuego y magma, impactan en darkness, dejandolo ultra herido

Darkness: vaya aun teniendo esas heridas, puedes dar tanta batalla? Admirable... y mas admirable aun, que conoces todas las habilidades y ataques de tu zanpakutoh...

Yamamoto: aun tengo mucho por dar, no me rendire ante alguien como tu...

mientras tanto ichimaru, hitsugaya, matsumoto, tosen y hinamori logran llegar a la soul society

Ichimaru: lo sientes tambien... ese reiatsu?

Tosen: si, parece que yamamoto esta peleando, esto no pinta bien...

Hinamori: para que yamamoto pelee... que rayos pasa aca?

la pelea cada vez es mas reñida, yamamoto esta peleando con todas sus fuerzas para detener a darkness!

Proximo Capitulo: "Crisis"

PD: las habilidades y los nombres de la zanpakutoh de yamamoto, los saque basados en un juego de bleach de ds que tengo xD, de hecho nose que significa por ejemplo ama no murakumo, otra aclaracion Kamikaze significa dios del viento, para los que leyeron esa parte de la pelea con hate, eso se referia al significado de la palabra, mas que al grupo de suicidas japoneses de la 2da guerra mundial que adoptaron esa denominacion.


	27. Crisis

la batalla entre darkness y yamamoto esta en su apogeo! el viejo shinigami podra derrotar al infame demonio?

ambos adversarios malheridos se miran desafiantes aun

Yamamoto: venga no me mires asi, de seguro que tienes Bankai... quiero ver todo tu potencial, años que no encontraba un rival a mi nivel...

Darkness: ee vejete, de verdad lo quieres ver? apuesto a que no necesito de el para derrotarte, pero por como vamos, creo que seria inutil seguir resistiendome...

Yamamoto: entonces muestrame tu potencial!

mientras en las barracas de la division 12, mayuri se ve feliz

Mayuri: kukukuku, tantos demonios, tantas cosas que podre investigar, y sobre todo al comandante general, jejejeje pronto... muy pron...

nemu irrumpe

Nemu: maestro mayuri...

Mayuri: eeeh? estupida que haces aca?!

mayuri la golpea fuertemente

Nemu: ahi una mariposa del infierno que le gustaria escuchar quiza...

Mayuri: no me interesa ademas ya conozco su mensaje, seguramente debe ser ese viejete, pero no me interesa, de todas formas cuando llegue el momento ire para alla jejeje... eh Nemu? que haces aca aun? vete perra! me estorbas!

Nemu: de acuerdo maestro mayuri...

mientras tanto en la tierra, chad e ishida tienen su batalla

Ishida: mierda, quien se cree este que es?!

Chad: mmm... tengo una idea...

Ishida?! que piensas hacer...

Chad: al parecer este tio no usa ninguna zanpakutoh visible, por lo tanto su estrategia es de cuerpo a cuerpo, tu puedes atacarlo a distancia, mientras yo lucho con el cuerpo a cuerpo, no tendra escapatoria...

Ishida: vaya, tu nunca habias salido con ningun plan, pero este no esta nada de mal...

de pronto una figura los sorprende desde atras

Berseb: jua nadie se escapa del caido berseb!

Ishida: mierda aca va de nuevo... chad te lo encargo

Chad: no hay problema...

Berseb: eeeeh! tomenme en cuenta O.O! o os destrozare mas rapido de lo que tenia previsto!

Chad: no me jodas... el Directo...

Berseb: eh?

el golpe de chad impacta con fuerza

Berseb: desde cuando los humanos tienen tal poder?!

Chad: nunca subestimes a los humanos...

mientras tanto darkness y yamamoto se siguen mirando

Yamamoto: que esperas?!

Darkness: nada simplemente necesitaba descansar, mi bankai no es nada espectacular... pero aun asi es el mas poderoso de todos los bankai demoniacos...

Yamamoto: pues venga, yo te mostrare el verdadero poder de la zanpakutoh de fuego mas poderosa...

Darkness: entonces venga! BANKAI! Blackmortem Nigromante!

Yamamoto: jeje BANKAI! Ryuujin Jakka Yazuhomura no Orochi!

una explosion de oscuridad, y de fuego termina de destruir lo que quedaba del lugar, mientras tanto chad sigue su lucha con Berseb

Berseb: como es posible este poder, esa fuerza?

Chad: es una promesa a un amigo, se la cumplire! ya que nos prometimos que nos protegeriamos mutuamente, y esta vez no estoy luchando solo por sus ideales, sino que por los ideales de toda la humanidad!

Berseb: que discursillo eh, MUERE!

Chad: ahora ISHIDA!

miles de flechas impactan desde todos lados a berseb, dejandolo malherido

Ishida: no te metas con los humanos, te podemos dar grandes sorpresas...

Berseb: insolentes...

de pronto un gran reiatsu se siente

Chad: que es esto?!

Ishida: esto es como 50 veces el reiatsu de este tio que acabamos de vencer...

Berseb: no me han derrotado.. ajjajaja estan acabados, este reiatsu, es el del maestro Disease, uno de los demonios mas fuertes! el capitan de la 5ta division de la enfermedad y las plagas, es casi invencible maujajajajamuajaujauajauajau

Ishida: demonios

ante ellos, aparece la tan temida figura del demonio disease

Disease: ooo? unos humanos debiluchos?

Berseb: maestro Disease!, no son humanos comunes, usted debe destruirlos!

Disease: y quien te crees tu?

disease con un rapido movimiento le toma la cabeza a berseb, y se la destruye con sus propias manos, haciendo que un chorro de sangre pinte todo el lugar

Disease: muy bien no tengo tiempo para esto... mueran!

disease va a dar un golpe a ishida, cuando una voz suena a lo lejos

¿?: GETSUGA TENSHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

el golpe hace que disease salga despedido y choque contra una pared

(escuchar number one de hazel fernandes xD)

Chad: ICHIGO!

Ishida: Kurosaki!

Ichigo: eeeh tios como van? me demore mucho?

Ishida: Kurosaki, porque demoraste tanto?

Ichigo: digamos que tuve ciertas dificultades en llegar, parece que han tenido mas problemas ustedes que yo eh?

Ishida: eso no importa, debemos encargarnos de ese tio!

Ichigo: no se preocupen, eso dejenmelo a mi...

disease se levanta, y se ve bastante enojado

Disease: Maldito Bastardo! te matare!!!!!!!!! Absorbe Leucemia!

el heroe por fin ha llegado, que poderes nuevos traera de su estadia en la ciudad dorada?, no hay de que preocuparse, Ichigo el numero 1 ha llegado!

Proximo Capitulo: "Crisis Parte 2"


	28. Crisis parte 2

por fin ha aparecido el numero 1! Kurosaki Ichigo, cuales seran los frutos de su entrenamiento?, sera lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a los demonios?

ichigo mira con expresion de confianza al demonio

Ichigo: y tu quien eres?

Disease: soy el demonio disease, y la boca te queda ahi mismo!

Ichigo: enserio?

ichigo con un rapido shunpo, corta a disease

Disease: ehh niñato insolente, no eres mas que BASURA!

Ichigo: Getsuga Tensho!

disease esta vez, logra esquivar el ataque, y golpea a ichigo con sus puños

Ichigo: vaya duele como el infierno... pero aun no es suficiente!

Disease: eso esta por verse niño!

Ishida: de verdad se nota un incremento en el poder de kurosaki... pero hay algo en ese otro tio, que no me da confianza...

Chad: destrozo la cabeza de su subordinado con sus propias manos...

mientras tanto hitsugaya, gin, tosen, matsumoto y hinamori, llegan a las barracas de la 1ra division, y observan la gran explosion que produce la liberacion de ambos bankai

Hitsugaya: este reiatsu... es demasiao potente, siento como si me sofocara

Tosen: esto debe ser el bankai de yamamoto, tal liberacion de poder es descomunal... hasta yo me siento asfixiado...

Ichimaru: ñeee el viejo yama, con razon siempre era tan confiado :B

se disipa algo la nube de humo, se ve a darkness cubierto en una armadura negro azabache llena de puas, su musculatura aumenta bastante, y su espada negra completamente, se rodea de una energia negativa... yamamoto por su parte se encuentra rodeado por una especie de serpiente/dragon gigante hecha de fuego

Darkness: vaya mounstruo ese?, pero se puede mover correctamente?

Yamamoto: lo quieres saber?

yamamoto con un movimiento rapido, hace que su serpiente de fuego, lanze rapidas rafagas de bolas de fuego, que impactan en darkness, sin que el tenga posibilidad de escape

Yamamoto: esta es la verdadera forma de mi zanpakutoh... se ve grande, pero es mas rapida de lo que crees...

Darkness: que bastardo... ahora es mi turno!

darkness se lanza al ataque, yamamoto crea un escudo de fuego, pero darkness lo penetra y corta a yamamoto... de pronto la expresion de yamamoto, muestra cansancio

Yamamoto: que has hecho?

Darkness: es simple, mi zanpakutoh esta eliminando todo rastro de tu energia vital, por cada golpe de mi zanpakutoh, tu energia vital disminuye... jejeje estas acabado...

Yamamoto: que habilidad tan cobarde... que robe la energia vital? que habilidad tan insolente... no la permitire!

yamamoto entierra su zanpakutoh en el suelo, y de pronto comienza una especie de terremoto, y varias explosiones de magma, alcanzan al demonio dejandolo malherido

Darkness: jejeje que determinacion de luchar eh?, no me importa jajaja moriras frente a tus camaradas... ya pueden salir de alli pequeñas ratas, ya los he notado...

timidamente hitsugaya y los otros salen de donde estaban, y yamamoto se da cuenta de su presencia

Yamamoto: que estan haciendo? salgan de aca inmediatamente! este lugar es peligroso!

Hitsugaya: pero comandante!

Yamamoto: Capitan de la 10va Division Toshiro Hitsugaya, ex-Capitan de la 9va Division Kaname Tosen, ex-Capitan de la 3ra division Ichimaru Gin, Teniente de la 10ma division Matsumoto Rangiku, y Teniente de la 5ta division Momo Hinamori... ES UNA ORDEN QUE SE RETIREN DE ACA! por su propio bien!

Hitsugaya: entendido...

de pronto una sadica voz suena

¿?: no tan rapido niños, ustedes con el comandante seran para mis experimentos!

Matsumoto: Capiran Mayuri!!!!

Darkness: asi que ya apareciste Kurotsuchi...

Mayuri: ey cuanto te falta para acabar con el viejete, ya quiero ser el nuevo comandante general!

Darkness: todo a su tiempo... hey porque mejor no me das una mano?

Mayuri: sera un placer ASHISOGI JIZO!

mayuri libera su zanpakutoh, y se larga a atacar a yamamoto, con la sorpresa del capitan logra impactar en el, dejando al capitan paralizado

Mayuri: jeje pan comido

Hitsugaya: BASTARDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hitsugaya se tira al ataque, pero 2 figuras lo detienen

¿?: no eres el rival indicado para el...

Hitsugaya: capitan Shunsui, capitan Ukitake!

Ukitake: eeh shiro-chan, deja que yo me encargue de ese traidor...

¿?: llevandote la presa tu solo?

Shunsui: eeey, Komamura, Soi Fong!

Soi Fong: es trabajo del escuadron del cuerpo secreto acabar con los traidores...

Komamura: ese bastardo, ataco cobardemente a yamamoto-sama, no se lo PERDONARE!

de pronto komamura nota a tosen

Komamura: TOSEN!

Tosen: ha pasado bastante tiempo Komamura... has logrado perdonarme?

Komamura: eres mi amigo, y ahora nos ayudas, sera un honor luchar a tu lado de nuevo...

Mayuri: aaaa que tierna reunion, pero no tengo tiempo para ustedes... jeje ven aca NEMU!

Nemu: si maestro mayuri

Mayuri: parate al centro de la sala por favor...

Nemu: como usted diga Maestro Mayuri...

Yamamoto: Kurotsuchi Traidor, que planeas hacer?!

Mayuri: nada, simplemente me deshago de la basura... cuando diseñe a Nemu, le implante una bomba bastante potente, es hora de hacerlos volar muajajajjaja

Matsumoto: eres un loco, y un sadico, acaso no sientes nada con querer sacrificar a tu hija?

Mayuri: pero que estupideces dices, me da lo mismo por supuesto jeje, nemu que esperas ve!

Nemu: maestro mayuri...

nemu desobece a mayuri, y lo sujeta, pero mayuri sin pensarlo 2 veces, le corta el cuello a su teniente

Mayuri: vaaa de todas formas no me servia... eeeh darkness acaba con ese maldito viejo!, jeje yo le dejare otro regalito a estos idiotas!

mayuri saca un artefacto, y del cielo salen cientos de hollos y menos grande

Tosen: ese bastardo, interrumpe nuestra paz!

Komamura: no puede ser evitado...

Yamamoto: que esperan vayanse de aqui... Ukitake, Shunsui... les encargo a ese traidor... yo me las arreglare solo aca...

Ukitake: pero sensei!

Shunsui: no tiene remedio Ukitake, sera mejor que vayamos...

todos se van cada uno por su lado a luchar, en ese entonces darkness mira a yamamoto

Darkness: solos al fin, y tu paralizado, creo que te seguire cortando hasta matarte... jeje no se si te conte, pero otra de las habilidades de mi Bankai, es que luego de eliminar toda la energia vital, la victima se transforma en un muerto viviente a mi servicio... jeje no es genial, tendras el honor de ser un muerto viviente a mi servicio jajajajajja

yamamoto sonrie...

Darkness: y porque esa risa?

Yamamoto: nada solo pensaba, que me convertiria en un zombi, solo si yo moria por tu zanpakutoh...

Darkness: y que con eso?

yamamoto sonrie de nuevo, y con una gran fuerza de voluntad, logra vencer la paralisis, y se hace un harakiri... la sonrisa de yamamoto se intensifica

Darkness: idiota... suicidandote... jajajja ya nadie lograra vencerme...

Yamamoto: te equivocas... yo no era el oponente indicado para ti, si hubieramos seguido con esto, lo mas probable es que yo terminara muriendo de igual forma, igual de esta forma muero conservando mi honor... ademas ten esto en mente... tu edad dorada solo durara un tiempo... hay alguien que te derrotara, o incluso caeras por tu propio egoismo y ambicion...

Darkness: si claro...

yamamoto sonrie por ultima vez... sus manos sueltan su zanpakutoh, la gran serpiente de fuego desaparece, y su cuerpo se desploma

Darkness: viejo idiota, bueno creo que debo terminar lo que vine a hacer aca...

una tragedia, el noble Yamamoto ha muerto, Mayuri es un traidor... sera verdad que esto es el fin de la soul society y del mundo?

Proximo Capitulo: "Crisis parte 3"


	29. Crisis parte 3

un titan ha caido con el peso de su propia espada... sera el fin de la soul society?

shunsui y ukitake, interrumpen su persecucion con un sobresalto

Ukitake: ese reiatsu que acaba de desaparecer...

Shunsui: Sensei...

Ukitake: ese bastardo mayuri...

shunsui logra divisar a mayuri que ahora los esperaba en la colina del soukyoku con expresion sobrada

Mayuri: ooo? si no son el duo dinamico de capitanes?

Ukitake: lo que has hecho mayuri no tiene perdon!

Mayuri: que hay de malo en desear un poco mas de poder?

Shunsui: mayuri... no entiendo tus razones, pero vender la cabeza de yamamoto, por tener el poder de ser comandante general, y de paso vender a toda la soul society...

Mayuri: jeje y que me importa, cuando todo se calme, y yo este en la cima, mandare a que los encierren y diseccionen sus cuerpos, para mis experimentos... pronto toda la soul society servira de base para mis experimentos... no es divertido?

Ukitake: estas enfermo... no lo perdonare...

Shunsui: yo tampoco tengo ganas de perdonarte...

Mayuri: asi que se me tiraran los 2 encima? jeje

Shunsui: El viento de la flor está agitado, el dios de las flores llora. El viento del cielo está agitado, el demonio del cielo ríe Katen Kyoukotsu...

Ukitake: Que todas las olas sean mi escudo, que todos los truenos sean mi espada Sogyo no Kotowari...

Mayuri: ooo? las unicas 2 zanpakutohs dobles en toda la soul society... jeje me muero de ganas de experimentar con ustedes para conocer su secreto!

Shunsu: no tenemos tiempo para ti...

shunsui crea con su zanpakutoh, fuertes rafagas de viento, que impulsan a mayuri hacia atras

Mayuri: que insolente!

mayuri se tira al ataque, pero ukitake, crea un escudo de agua, que mayuri es incapaz de penetrar

Ukitake: tu veneno no nos dañara, nuestra defensa es impenetrable...

Mayuri: enserio?

mayuri, utiliza las extenciones de su brazo para penetrar en el escudo acuatico de ukitake, y ahorcar al capitan

Ukitake: como es posible...

Mayuri: jeje, estas extenciones en mis brazos, van a una velocidad bastante alta, lo que les permite atravesar moleculas tan lentas, como las moleculas de agua...

Shunsui: aun asi eres descuidado...

Mayuri: eh?

shunsui crea un tornado con su zanpakutoh, donde mayuri es atrapado, y luego es arrojado lejos

Mayuri: estupido insolente!!!!!!!!!!!

Shunsui: jeje, podras engañar a mas capitanes con tus trucos, pero deberias saber bastante bien, que tenemos mas experiencia en combate que tu.

Ukitake: asi es, somos los peores oponentes que pudisteis encontrar...

de pronto ukitake comienza a toser y a escupir sangre

Shunsui: Ukitake!

Ukitake: Mayuri Bastardo...

Mayuri: jeje crees que fue al azar que te haya atacado a ti en vez que a tu compañero?, cuando recien llegue aqui, le inyecte a mi brazo un veneno altamente especializado, que intensifica los sintomas de cualquier enfermedad grave, y hace que la enfermedad avanze 100 veces mas rapido que lo normal, por lo tanto a juzgar por el tiempo que llevas enfermo, solo te quedan 4 horas de vida... jeje no es grandioso, yo tenia en mente que era posible que me enfrentara a ti o a shunsui, o a cualquier capitan, luego de mi traicion... jejejje acaso no soy un genio?

Ukitake: cobarde... BASTARDO!

Shunsui: acaso eso significa, que este lugar tampoco fue una coincidencia?

Mayuri: oooh! lo habeis descubierto, que inteligente señor kyoraku... jeje por supuesto que este lugar no fue una coincidencia... sobre todo por la sorpresita que les tengo... jeje

sorpresa? que tendra preparado mayuri? podra ukitake salvarse?

Proximo Capitulo: "Crisis parte 4"


	30. Crisis parte 4

mayuri es un traidor!, y parece que ha atrapado a shunsui y a ukitake en una trampa!, pero que habra ocurrido con los otros?

ichigo y disease siguen luchando con furia

Ichigo: hey, parece que das buenos golpes.

Disease: para ser un shinigami, golpeas bastante fuerte tambien jeje

de pronto llega una mariposa del infierno

Disease: oooh niño lo siento, pero debo retirarme...

Ichigo: ESPERA!

disease desaparece en una nube oscura, de pronto aparece aizen

Aizen: Ichigo...

Ichigo: TU!

Ishida: no es posible! que hace este shinigami!

Chad: ese es Aizen Sousuke...

Aizen: relajense, Urahara me mando a llamarlos...

Ichigo: Urahara? que querra? aun asi que haces tu aqui?

Aizen: en el camino les explicare, pero ha surgido una complicacion...

Ichigo: de acuerdo...

aizen, ichigo, ishida, y chad se retiran del lugar, aizen les aprovecha de explicar a ichigo y los otros, el porque estaba en la tierra

Ichigo: asi que recapacitaste, y yamamoto te pidio ayuda?

Aizen: algo asi... pero necesitamos llegar donde Urahara urgente...

el grupo, logra llegar a la tienda urahara

Urahara: eeey como estais Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san, Yasutora-san, Aizen-san! D

Ichigo: Urahara! eeey, que es lo tan importante que nos necesitabas comunicar?

Urahara: entren en la tienda y les explicare...

dentro de la tienda, estaban Rukia, Renji, Inoue, Yoruichi, Byakuya, y Unohana

Inoue: Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo: Inoue?!, Rukia?! porque tienes esas vendas?!, Renji, Byakuya, Yoruichi, Unohana? que haceis todos aca?!

Byakuya: cuida tu lenguaje... no te he dado la confianza suficiente...

Rukia: nii-sama relajate u.u

Yoruichi: sientate Ichigo, tenemos que hablar algo importante...

Ishida: es verdad, a todo esto todavia no nos dicen que es lo tan urgente...

Urahara: muy bien veran... en esta batalla que se desarrollo en la tierra, Yoruichi estuvo espiando al lider de los demonios, y a uno de sus ayudantes... por favor yoruichi diles lo que averiguaste...

Yoruichi: escuche una conversacion de ellos... y averigue algo que me dejo helada...

comienza un flashback de yoruichi espiando a darkness y a ignorance

Ignorance: ya tenemos el dangai listo para usted...

Darkness: eso significa que podre completar mi plan con exito...

Ignorance: que planea hacer señor?

Darkness: facil, dentro de la soul society tengo una alianza con el capitan de la 12ava division Mayuri Kurotsuchi, le prometi que si traicionaba a todos los capitanes y me daba la ubicacion exacta del arbol de la vida en el seiretei, yo le iba a regalar el puesto de comandante general... ya dentro del seiretei, voy a matar al comandante general... luego de matarlo el gotei 13 entrara en caos y sera facil dominarlos, en ese momento pondre a Mayuri a gobernar... luego ire al arbol de la vida y despertare a los 2 guardianes, y con el poder de esos 2, mandare a destruir las fuerzas del cielo, y del huecomundo, y asi dominare esos planos...

Ignorance: vaya usted es muy inteligente jefe...

termina el flashback

Unohana: capitan Mayuri!, nunca he confiado en el, pero nunca pense que nos traicionaria asi...

Aizen: arbol de la vida? en todas mis investigaciones en la soul society, nunca supe de algo asi...

Ichigo: o sea eso significa que todos estamos en peligro?!

Urahara: asi es, mayor informacion no puedo entregar mas informacion, realmente eso de los guardianes me dejo bastante intrigado... si yo supiera mas de ellos podria ayudar mas...

¿?: pero yo si se...

Aizen: y quienes son ustedes!?!

ante ellos aparecen haru y yushiro

Haru: Haru, capitana de la 4ta Division de arcangeles.

Yushiro: soy Yushiro capitan de la 3ra Division de arcangeles.

Urahara: asi que por fin aparecieron eh?

Ichigo: Yushiro-san, Haru-san!

Ishida: los conoces?

Ichigo: obvio... ellos me entrenaron :B

Rukia: asi que ellos fueron los que te tenian fuera de casa u.u

Ichigo: ehh Rukia porque esa cara?

Rukia: porque me vine a la tierra, y cuando busque casa tu no estabas! y tuve que molestar a la pobre Orihime ¬¬

Ichigo: etooo perdon...

rukia golpea a ichigo

Haru: ooooo esa es tu novia Ichigo-chan? o.o

Inoue: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ES SU NOVIA!

inoue se sonroja

Inoue: o sea me refiero, que Kuchiki-san es amiga de Kurosaki-kun, y ella es la persona que etoo, le cambio la vida, y etooo por eso son amigos nomaas u.u

Haru: eeeh ya, no tenias que gritar n.n

haru acaricia a inoue en la cabeza

Yushiro: bueno vayamos a los negocios mejor n.n

Urahara: muy bien, ustedes saben mas sobre eso verdad?

Yushiro: yo no sabia que los demonios planeaban dominar las cosas de ese modo... mmm el arbol de la vida interesante... es la fuente de energia que sustenta todo el universo... fue ubicada especificamente en un lugar especifico de los subterraneos del seiretei, ya que nadie alli tiene el reiatsu suficiente, como para romper el sello que protege la entrada... pero este demonio logro conocer la ubicacion gracias a un traidor... lo que mas me preocupa es que despierte a los guardianes...

Ichigo: los guardianes?!

Haru: asi es, los 2 guardianes que los serafines pusieron a cargo en el arbol de la vida... no pertenecen a ningun bando, casi no tienen conciencia y son muy influenciables... en contraposicion con eso, su poder es inmesurablemente mas grande que cualquiera de nosotros... si darkness los logra despertar y se vuelven locos, en vez dominar los mundos, lo unico que va a conseguir es que se destruyan los mundos, y el mundo tal como lo conocemos desaparezca...

Ichigo: O.O!

Urahara: eso se ve peligroso...

Inoue: TT imposible...

Unohana: no puede ser evitado... debemos volver a la soul society...

Yushiro: no crean que iran solos, no crean que a nosotros nos quitaran toda la diversion... ademas aun quedan 4 demonios vivos, con sus fuerzas tan debilitadas, no podran hacer nada... necesitan nuestra ayuda...

Ichigo: muy bien... la cosa es complicada, sera mejor que vayamos rapido!

Urahara: entonces sera mejor que les abra el dangai...

el mundo esta en peligro!, podran ichigo y los demas detener toda esta locura?!

Proximo Capitulo: "Crisis parte 5"


	31. Crisis parte 5

Mayuri es un Mounstruo, cual sera la sorpresa que les tendra preparada a Shunsui y Ukitake?

mayuri mira a ambos capitanes con sus ojos desorbitados mostrando cierta demencia

Shunsui: que diablos planeas?!  
Mayuri: todo a su tiempo jeje, los entretendre hasta que se me de la gana... ooooh ya se Ukitake quieres el antidoto?  
Ukitake: ... ma...y...  
Mayuri: oooh no puedes hablar? entonces no te dara nada jajajajajjajaja   
Shunsui: Maldito enfermo!  
Mayuri: enfermo? pero si me siento de lo mas saludable... eyyy antes de mi sopresa, porque no mejor un regalito?  
Shunsui?!  
Ukitake?!

mayuri tira unas bolas hacia los 2 capitanes

Shunsui: demonios, nose lo que es eso, pero no se ve bien...

shunsui toma a ukitake, y alcanza a esquivar las 2 bolas que explotan al impactar en el suelo 

Shunsui: que rayos fue eso?!  
Mayuri: eso, eran Bombas de Reiatsu... dentro puse reiatsu artificial y un poco de veneno... no es grandioso lo que puede hacer mi tecnologia?  
Shunsui: eso no es grandioso... es completamente enfermo!  
Mayuri: de nuevo dudando de mi estado de salud o?  
Shunsui: no lo decia denotativamente...   
Mayuri: de todas formas no me interesa tu opinion... te matare de igual forma... jejeje capitan shunsui...  
Shunsui: loco... eres un mounstruo!  
Mayuri: ooo?

shunsui se lanza al ataque, mayuri le responde, pero no alcanza a cortar, ambos capitanes se van entre espadasos... mientras tanto 3 figuras oscuras aparecen en la soul society, y el demonio darkness las observa

Darkness: asi que ustedes sobrevivieron...  
Impurity: no tuve tiempo de encontrarme con un adversario...  
Ignorance: yo tampoco, pero aproveche de absorber algunas almas...  
Disease: yo me encontre con un shinigami y un par de humanos... pero no alcanze a derrotarlos...  
Darkness: me estas diciendo que despues de tanto tiempo que les di, no pudieron matar a nadie!

el reiatsu de darkness se intensifico, dejando ahogados a sus subordinados 

Disease: perdoneme mi seño...r...  
Darkness: no hay tiempo para eso, ahora es tiempo de dirigirnos hacia el escondite del arbol de la vida y despertar a los guardianes...  
Impurity: señor esta seguro de lo que quiere hacer?, esos guardianes se dice que su poder esta mas alla de todo lo conoido...  
Darkness: SOY EL GRAN DARKNESS, NADIE ME PUEDE DETENER!  
Impurity: ... entendido señor...  
Darkness: muy bien entonces vamos! 

los 4 demonios se dirigen agilmente hacia el soukyoku, mientras la batalla de shunsui con mayuri es intensa, pero mayuri se detiene, y se pone a una esquina lejos de shunsui

Mayuri: bueno... creo que me entretuve mucho tiempo... ejjeje es hora de darles una sorpresita muajajajja!  
Shunsui: que planeas hacer...   
Mayuri: ya veras...

mayuri saca una especie de control remoto, y aprieta un boton, del suelo salen unas ramas, y shunsui junto a ukitake, son crucificados en ellas

Shunsui: que es esto?  
Ukitake: ma..y..u...ri... ba... 

ukitake vomita mas sangre

Mayuri: que ibas a decir insolente? jojojo que divertido esto, bueno veran, ahora que estan crucificados y amarrados nada los puede salvar de esto... BANKAI Konjiki Ashijogi Jizo!  
Shunsui: que bastardo mas cobarde...   
Mayuri: jejeje MUERAN!

el bankai de mayuri corre a gran velocidad hacia los 2 capitanes, cuando de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro

Mayuri: que es esto? no puedo ver, oler, ni sentir nada... sera posible?!

de pronto una zanpakutoh atraviesa a mayuri, y luego lo corta a la mitad, el bankai de mayuri desaparece, y el escenario negro tambien, mayuri se sorprende al ver que el que lo habia atacado era tosen!, y que komamura estaba liberando a shunsui y ukitake

Mayuri: bastardos! los matare enseguida!   
Tosen: no sera posible...

komamura se acerca a mayuri, y con su tengen lo golpea varias veces hasta dejarlo inconsciente 

Komamura: creo que eso sera suficiente, no se merece morir, se merece algo peor...  
Tosen: asi es... si siguiera consciente, se hubiera transformado en liquido o se hubiera regenerado... esta es la mejor forma... _desde la fuente de luz, pido aprisionar a los infieles en tu orbe de sabiduria_ Bakudoh nº 98 Esfera del Aprisionamiento

alrrededor de mayuri se forma una esfera de luz, que logra atrapar al traidor 

Komamura: bien hecho tosen...  
Tosen: hmph... shunsui como se encuentra ukitake?  
Shunsui: nose si resista mas...  
Komamura: mayuri en su laboratorio debe tener el antidoto...

mientras tanto en la tienda urahara, todos los preparativos estan listos, para cruzar el dangai

Urahara: bien chicos, estais preparados?, miren que esto no fue nada facil de hacer eh...  
Byakuya: innecesario...  
Rukia: tan frio...  
Ichigo: muy bien! vamos con manos a la obra!

todo el grupo salta al portal

Proximo Capitulo: "Hacia la Soul Society"


	32. Hacia la Soul Society

ichigo y los demas se dirigen hacia la soul society, para detener a los demonios que pretenden despertar a los guardianes que custodian el arbol de la vida, cosa que podria destruir todas las dimensiones y los mundos.

todo el grupo terminade cruzar el dangai, la imagen de la soul society es de caos puro... miles y miles de hollows normales, y menos grandes luchando contra shinigamis, edificios del rukongai en llamas, y miles de almas corriendo para no ser comidas 

Rukia: esto es Horrible!  
Unohana: bien, creo que sera mejor que ustedes vayan sin mi, yo me encargare de la situacion aca...  
Chad: yo la acompaño, una persona no es suficiente para derrotar a todos esos hollows, porque es posible que queden puntos ciegos...  
Ishida: y con esa cantidad 2 personas se van a acelerar mucho, y pronto van a empezar a fallar... yo los acompañare...  
Unohana: muy bien... entre 3 lo haremos mejor... bien vayan todos sin nosotros...  
Ichigo: eeeh Ok...   
Inoue: Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Unohana-san...  
Ishida: Orihime-san no te preocupes... estaremos bien...  
Inoue: etoo esta bien...  
Ichigo: Inoue no te preocupes, estan con una capitana... ademas Chad e Ishida no se permitirian perder tan facil.  
Inoue: tienes razon! Chicos Cuidense!

el resto del grupo se va, mientras los demas van raudamente hacia el seiretei... mientras chad, unohana e ishida, matan a varios hollows... mientras tanto tosen, inspecciona el cuerpo paralizado de mayuri

Tosen: aca esta lo he encontrado!  
Shunsui: estas seguro que ese es?  
Tosen: mi falta de vista a agudizado bastante mi intuicion... estoy seguro que este es el antidoto...  
Shunsui: gracias Tosen!

tosen le da de beber el antidoto a ukitake, y de pronto el capitan comienza a sentirse mejor, en ese momento mayuri despierta

Mayuri: bastardos que hicieron?!  
Komamura: simplemente te sacamos el antidoto, para Ukitake.  
Mayuri: sois todos unos ladrones!   
Ukitake: y tu eres un traidor!  
Tosen: te encerraremos donde me tenian a mi a aizen y a ichimaru.  
Mayuri: como?! imposible! no tienen la llave!

de pronto aparece soi fong

Soi Fong: en eso te equivocas traidor...  
Mayuri: demonios lo habia olvidado!  
Soi Fong: tu mismo me la pasaste por tu propia voluntad, ahora seras encerrado!  
Shunsui: parece que todo esto a acabado bien.  
Ukitake: aun tenemos que vengar a sensei...   
Shunsui: oooh ukitake, no me digas que no lo has sentido...   
Ukitake: ahora que lo mencionas... ESOS REIATSU!

ichigo, inoue, yushiro, rukia, haru, aizen, byakuya, yoruichi y renji, han entrado al seiretei, y ya han derrotado a varios de los hollows que les aparecieron en el camino, de pronto se encuentran con el capitan hitsugaya

Ichigo: pero si no es Toshiro!  
Hitsugaya: es capitan Hitsugaya para ti ¬¬, no se porque insistes en llamarme en esa forma tan familiar... pero mas importante que hacen ustedes aca, y quienes son esos 2 con alas?  
Haru: como que 2 con alas?! mira blanquito no seas insolente conmigo ..!  
Hitsugaya: blanquito...

haru y hitsugaya comienzan a discutir, hasta que yushiro golpea en la cabeza a haru

Yushiro: por favor calmense u.u  
Haru: yu... Yushiro IDIOTA!

haru golpea en "cierta zona" a yushiro

Yushiro: bruta... eso dolio TT  
Haru: muy bien nos presentamos somos los capitanes de la 3º y 4º division arcangelica respectivamente... Haru y Yushiro.  
Hitsugaya: o sea ustedes deberian estar de nuestro lado...  
Yushiro (con voz cortada por la patada de haru en "esa parte"): por supuesto que si.  
Ichigo: Toshiro, que fue lo que ocurrio aca?!  
Hitsugaya: los demonios llegaron... y el lider de ellos lucho contra el capitan Yamamoto... pero cuando la pelea iba igualada, el capitan Mayuri nos traiciono, y paralizo al capitan... luego nos mando a irnos, y Shunsui y Ukitake salieron a perseguir a Mayuri... momentos despues el reiatsu de Yamamoto desaparecio.   
Ichigo: o sea han matado a un capitan?  
Hitsugaya: no... han muerto 2 capitanes...  
Ichigo: quien mas murio?  
Hitsugaya: lamento decirtelo... murio Zaraki Kenpachi... se suicido junto a 2 hombres de su division y acabo con su oponente junto con su propia vida...  
Ichigo: Kenpachi... esto ha llegado a niveles inimaginables...  
Hitsugaya: te recomiendo que lo reconsideres... no eres rival para ellos...  
Yushiro: no lo creas... fue a entrenar con nosotros los arcangeles... y salio de 7 pruebas que le pusimos...  
Inoue: asi es Kurosaki-kun puede vencer a cualquier oponente!  
Hitsugaya: Kurosaki Ichigo... tomalo como consejo... no podras derrotarlos solo...  
Renji: ichigo no esta solo, nos tiene a Rukia a mi, y mas personas que lo ayudan...  
Hitsugaya: no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir... los... acompañare...   
Ichigo: jeje Toshiro, eres un cascarrabias ajajjajaja  
Aizen: este Shiro-chan nunca cambiara...

ahora con un nuevo compañero el grupo de ichigo, sigue llendo mas adentro en la soul society, en busca del arbol de la vida

Proximo Capitulo: "el Trio Bastardo"


	33. el Trio Bastardo

en las cloacas de la soul society, los 4 demonios miraban una muralla

Impurity: y porque estamos mirando esto eh?

Darkness: callate, siento que detras de esta muralla surge un extraño poder.

Disease: asi que es posible que atras de eso este el arbol de la vida?

Darkness: asi es, vamos a derribar esa muralla... no se si el arbol estara alli, pero la entrada debe estar alli...

Ignorance: mi señor permitame derribar esa muralla.

Darkness: de acuerdo hazlo.

ignorance golpea con su zanpakutoh la muralla, destruyendola, y revelando unas escaleras en caracol, que desaparecen en la distancia hacia abajo

Darkness: jajaja estoy seguro que estas escaleras deben llevar hacia el arbol de la vida, jajaja pronto liberare a los guardianes!

Disease: señor... siento varios reiatsu acercandose... permitame detener a los que se interponen en nuestro camino...

Darkness: aun no, creo que seria mejor enviar unos caidos, para entretenerlos un rato... jejeje

Ignorance: y si envio al trio bastardo?

Impurity: los 3 caidos mas fuertes a nuestro servicio?, y como pretendes que lleguen aca?

Darkness: jajaja que inocente... dejaselo a Ignorance, el es un experto en abrir puertas...

Ignorance: jejeje, si me permite...

ichigo y los demas llegan al patio que se encuentra antes del edificio mas alto del seiretei

Ichigo: eeeh Renji, aqui fue donde te patee el trasero no?

Renji: estupido! si yo hubiera peleado mas encerio, tu no estarias aca!

Rukia: u.u chicos detenganse, no peleen por estupideces...

Yoruichi: no es tiempo de discutir, miren las cloacas estan abiertas...

Aizen: seguramente fueron por alli... sera mejor que yo vaya a ayudar por el seiretei...

Yoruichi: bien, sera mejor que seamos un grupo pequeño, si nos toca luchar dentro de las cloacas, en un grupo grande sera mas probable que alguien salga herido...

Inoue: entonces yo me quedare aqui afuera...

Ichigo: Inoue!

Inoue: etooo... yo no quiero molestar a kurosaki-kun y a los demas...

Ichigo: pero...

Yushiro: dejala, es su desicion n.n, ademas estara bien... eh Haru, porque no te quedas con Orihime-chan?

Haru: me estas dejando de lado!?

Yushiro: etooooo nooo n.n, relajate mujer, de todas formas, es mejor que alguien cuide este lugar, por si algo malo pasara...

Haru: de acuerdo...

Ichigo: esta bien, cuida a Inoue por favor...

Haru: nyaaaa no te preocupes yo la cuidare O

ichigo y los demas entran en las cloacas y comienzan a correr

Rukia: hay unos reiatsu muy cerca de aqui!

Yoruichi: bien vamos!

de pronto 3 angeles caidos los detienen

Ichigo: quien rayos son ustedes?

Samael: ajaja somos el trio bastardo de los angeles caidos mas poderosos del infierno, Samael, Euronymus, Y Hellhamer!

Hellhamer: no van a durar ni 2 minutos con nosotros!

Euronymus: jejeje jejeje ajejjjajjaja vengaaaaaa que tengo hambre de sangre!

Byakuya: inaceptable...

Euronymus: y quien te crees tu?

Byakuya: no te mereces saber quien soy yo... lo unico que debes tener en cuenta, es que yo sere el que te hara pedazos!

Euronymus: oooh, tu contra mi?

Yoruichi: bien, no creo que byakuya se quede con toda la diversion, yo tambien me quedare a luchar!

Hellhamer: que morenaza! jaajaja en otra vida, la habriamos pasado bien juntos!

Renji: creo que no se puede hacer nada... no dejare a mi capitan luchando solo, me quedare tambien...

Samael: 3 gusanos... jejeje les pateare el culo

Hellhamer: eeeh idiota! yo tambien quiero luchar!

Ichigo: Renji!, Byakuya!, Yoruichi!

Renji: jeje no te preocupes, ve y pateale el trasero a esos demonios idiotas!

Rukia: ichigo vamos! nii-sama se encargara de todo!

Yushiro: Rukia tiene razon, creo que ellos 3 lo tendran todo controlado... vamos! puedo sentir 4 reiatsus fuertes mas adelante!

Ichigo: de acuerdo... pero por favor no mueran...

Yoruichi: no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos...

Byakuya: es inaceptable que nos subestimes asi.

Ichigo: tan calido como siempre... bien Rukia, Yushiro, Toshiro Vamos! eeeh Toshiro?

Rukia: Hitugaya-taicho ya se adelanto o.o

Ichigo: ¬¬ venga entonces vamos

ichigo, rukia y yushiro, se apresuran a alcanzar a toshiro

Samael: venga empezemos!

Byakuya: Bankai... Senbonsakura Kageyoshi...

Renji: Bankai! Hihou Zabimaru!

Yoruichi: Shunkoh.

ichigo y los demas siguen corriendo, a lo lejos escuchan ruidos de una batalla

Rukia: parece que empezo.

Yushiro: es verdad, el aumento en el reiatsu de ellos es gigante...

Ichigo: no importa, confio en ellos... eeeeh? ahi esta toshiro!

Hitsugaya: te demoraste demasiado... mira esto.

hitsugaya muestra un agujero en la pared que lleva a unas escaleras

Hitsugaya: hace un momento senti unos reiatsu alli abajo...

Ichigo: seguramente es alli... Vamos!

Hitsugaya: porque siempre se las tiene que dar de lider ¬¬

los 3 shinigamis y el arcangel bajan las escaleras, mientras haru e inoue conversan afuera de las cloacas

Inoue: no estoy muy segura, pero parece que hay una batalla alli abajo...

Haru: mmm ellos pelean con el poder de su corazon estaran bien, no te preocupes n.n

Inoue: haru-san... gracias

ante ellos aparece impurity

Impurity: ooo? una humana, y una arcangel? jajajaja parece que hice bien en querer quedarme atras del grupo, ahora puedo eliminar a los insectos!

Haru: oo? y usted quien seria?

Impurity: no hay motivo, para que una basura como tu sepa quien soy...

Haru: Basura?

Inoue: Haru-san?

Haru: quedate atras Orihime... yo me encargare de esto...

Impurity: porque hablas tan confiada...

haru utiliza un shunpo tan rapido, que pareciera que hubiera creado clones de si misma, y corta en el pecho al demonio

Haru: cuida tus palabras... la "Basura" aca no soy yo...

ambos contrincantes se lanzan al ataque

Proximo Capitulo: "el Arbol de la Vida"


	34. el Arbol de la Vida

sera posible que la ultima batalla este por empezar!, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Rukia y Yushiro! bajan a buscar el arbol de la vida, Byakuya, Renji y Yoruichi contra el trio bastardo! y Haru, e Inoue tratan de defenderse del demonio Impurity!

impurity mira asombrado a haru, la arcangel que el mismo habia tratado de basura, ahora le habia hecho un profundo corte transversal en el pecho

Haru: eeeh porque me mirais asi? o.o  
Impurity: perra!!!!!!! ya me harte de ti, pense matarte lentamente, pero te arrollare ahora mismo! Intoxica Garbage!

la zanpakutoh de impurity no cambia de forma, pero comienza a emitir desde la hoja un humo verdoso

Haru: venga entonces luchemos de igual a igual... Protege Shiromori! 

haru lanza con su shikai, un monton de hojas y ramas blancas a impurity

Impurity: jajaja un momento ajajjajajaja o sea tu shikai, es un monton de basura de bosque? ajjajajajaa  
Haru: de hecho te equivocas...  
Impurity: oooh?

haru, hace que una rama blanca salga del cielo y atrape a impurity

Haru: el poder de mi zanpakutoh, es el poder del bosque en si... cualquier cosa del bosque la puedo utilizar para atacarte o defenderme...   
Impurity: que cosa mas ridicula...  
Haru: no me importa, de todas formas el zanjutsu no es mi fuerte...  
Impurity: de que hablas?  
Haru: solo para asegurarme... Bakudoh nº 53 Anillo de Fuego!  
Impurity: maldita perra!  
Haru: esto se acabo... Hadoh nº 63 Raikohou!

el kidoh de haru impacta con fuerza, un torrente de sangre salta por entre la nube de humo... mientras tanto ichigo, rukia, hitsugaya, y yushiro siguen bajando las escaleras

Rukia: estas escaleras parecen interminables...  
Yushiro: es un kidoh especial, lei sobre esto hace tiempo... la entrada al arbol de la vida esta custodiada por un kidoh de alto nivel, que provoca que tu sientas tu propio reiatsu multiplicado por 3... pero solo sirve para las personas con un reiatsu no tan alto, los capitanes shinigamis, o las personas con un reiatsu igual o superior a ellos, son inmunes a este kidoh...   
Hitsugaya: por esa razon me parecio tan raro no sentir nada cuando Rukia se quejo.  
Rukia: con razon, sentia que estas escaleras eran interminables...  
Ichigo: hey, entonces esta es la unica trampa?  
Yushiro: nose no creo, esa misma vez lei que habian trampas de kidoh... pero supongo que los demonios ya se debieron haber ocupado de ellas, pero lo que mas me preocupa, son los guardianes...  
Ichigo: porque?  
Yushiro: porque son de nivel serafin...  
Ichigo: los serafines no son esos que se sientan en una nube y tocan arpas?  
Yushiro: ¬¬ no se que les enseñan en la tierra a ustedes, pero los serafines son la clase mas poderosa de seres angelicos... su reiatsu es ta a años luz de cualquier enemigo que hayais enfrentado antes... eso si son criaturas pacificas, que viven de proteger a los demas, pero los 2 guardianes son un caso especial, su naturaleza es mas violenta... me preocupa que si los demonios los despierten, se descontrolen...  
Ichigo: no te preocupes, estoy seguro que detendremos a los demonios antes de que despierten a los guardianes...  
Yushiro: ojala, pero hay algo que me molesta aun...  
Rukia: mirad! alli se ve una luz!   
Hitsugaya: hay 3 figuras alli!  
Ichigo: ya llegaron! 

darkness, disease, e ignorance los ven asombrados 

Disease: oooh, pero si no es la basura... eeeh Ignorance, tu trio bastardo no sirvio de nada!  
Ignorance: te equivocas, es posible que se hayan quedado peleando con compañeros de estas basuras...  
Darkness: ustedes encarguense de esas basuras, yo abrire el portal hacia el arbol de la vida...  
Disease: venga! yo me encargare del naranjito, que antes luchamos un poco!  
Ignorance: jeje yo me encargare de las otras 3 basuras...  
Disease: parece que le haces honor a tu nombre, ese pelirrosa de alli es un arcangel, no creo que un demonio debilucho como tu le pueda hacer frente...   
Yushiro: no se preocupen por mi... yo no pienso luchar... pero voy a detener a su lider!  
Disease: te haces el gallito eh?!   
Ignorance: te pateare el culo!

ambos se tiran a atacar a yushiro, pero yushiro con un rapido shunpo los esquiva, y va a atacar a darkness, quien bloquea con algo de dificultad su ataque, ambos opontentes se impactan varias veces, hastra que darkness, sin querer rompe una muralla, donde habia una extraña luz verde 

Darkness: lo he logrado!, asi que esta muralla tenia al arbol de la vida! ajajjajajaja  
Yushiro: hey cuidado!

darkness, corre hacia el arbol, mientras que ignorando la situacion, ignorance y disease miran desafiantes a ichigo y los demas

Disease: parece que no hay opcion... venga pelinaranja!  
Ichigo: veamos si ahora podemos luchar en paz!  
Ignorance: jajaja 2 contra 1, les pateare el trasero igual!

mientras yushiro ve con cara de panico a darkness, que se abalanza hacia la fuente de luz 

Yushiro(en sus pensamientos): hay algo mal aca... los guardianes, deberian estar aca... esto es peligroso!

mientras eso pasaba, en la superficie, impurity sangra profusamente por culpa del kidoh de haru... la expresion de impurity es de risa, a pesar de su abundante sangrado

Impurity: ya niña eso es todo??? ajjajajaja creo que ya es bastante de juegos!

Proximo Capitulo: "Hielo vs Demonio"


	35. Hielo vs Demonio

ignorance y disease se ven confiados... el primero en animarse a luchar es disease que se abalanza sobre ichigo, ignorance se queda parado como esperando algo

Ignorance: eeey ustedes el parsito de enanos de alli... porque no vienen eh? me tienen miedo?

Hitsugaya: no soy un Pequeñito... Rukia... no podemos confiarnos contra el... tendremos que aguantar contra el y hacer que libere ambos shikai y bankai... y asi dejarlo al limite, luego liberamos nuestras zanpakutohs y lo terminamos de derrotar!

Rukia: entendido!

Ignorance: eeey, que cuchichean las 2 basuras?

Rukia: nada... Hadoh nº 31 Cañon de Fuego!

ignorance alcanza a bloquear el kidoh de rukia, pero entonces hitsugaya aparece tras de el, y le corta el hombro... ignorance se cabrea y con su zanpakutoh corta a hitsugaya

Ignorance: eeey que se creen idiotas, no me pueden engañar!

Rukia: Hadoh nº 4 Byakurai!

Hitsugaya: eeeey por aqui!

Ignorance: callense bastardos!

ignorance se tira a atacar a hitsugaya, justo cuando el kidoh de rukia atraviesa el tobillo de ignorance

Ignorance: insolentes, acabare con ustedes enseguida! Aplasta Potenza!

Hitsugaya: bien ha liberado su zanpakutoh...

Rukia: pero no ha cambiado en nada!

Ignorance: jejeje la habilidad de mi zanpakutoh es darme mas poder fisico al fusionarse conmigo! ahora los aplastare!

ignorance golpea a rukia y la manda a volar, hitsugaya trata de cortar a ignorance, pero el demonio con un solo dedo detiene su zanpakutoh y de una patada, hace que hitsugaya se estrelle contra el techo, mientras tanto impurity y haru siguen su lucha

Impurity: aaa niña de verdad has sido una decepcion!

Haru: de que hablas?

Impurity: te he mostrado la habilidad de mi zanpakutoh? je creo que no...

impurity se lanza a atacar a haru, y luego de varios espadazos, impurity logra impactar en haru, haciendola verse cansada

Haru: me cuesta respirar... que hiciste bastardo!

Impurity: jeje la habilidad de mi zanpakutoh, es que al impactar contra un enemigo inyecta un veneno especial que contamina la sangre de mi oponente, haciendo que cada vez que la sangre se quiera renovar en el corazon, todas tus funciones cardiacas funcionen erraticamente, dificultando tus funciones vitales... niñita, no necesitare ni siquiera mi bankai contra ti jajaja!

Haru: rayos...

haru comienza a escupir sangre bastante espesa

Impurity: oooh se me olvidaba avisarte, a raiz de que la renovacion de tu sangre se ve alterada, la sangre contaminada comienza a coagularse dentro de ti jajajaja, rindete! no te esfuerzes en luchar, o sino apresuraras mas tu muerte...

Haru: ... Hadoh nº 63 Soren Soukatsui!

el kidoh de haru crea 2 soukatsui gemelos que impactan con fuerza en impurity, haciendolo sangrar

Impurity: asi que vas a luchar, aunque signifique que eso apresure tu muerte?

Haru: por supuesto, no voy a aceptar que alguien como tu me basuree!

Impurity: pense dejarte morir rapido, pero te has puesto muy insolente! te golpeare mas veces, para que tu sangre se contamine aun mas!

Haru: ven y tratalo! Bakudoh nº 81 Danku!

haru forma una barrera en frente de ella

Impurity: que es eso!

Haru: este bakudoh crea una barrera capaz de detener kidohs hasta el nivel 89, pero tambien puede detener ataques similares en potencia a un kidoh de ese nivel... y generalmente un shikai esta al nivel de un kidoh nº 70, venga libera tu bankai!, a ver si ahora puedes atravesarme!

Impurity: parece que quieres morir rapido ajaja!

mientras tanto la lucha en la recamara del arbol de la vida aun es fuerte

Ignorance: oooooh que facil fue aplastarlos jejeje mueranse ahora!

Rukia: Bakudoh nº 75 gochūtekkan!

Ignorance: que?!

el bakudoh de rukia crea 5 pilares que dejan clavado a ignorance al suelo

Rukia: hitsugaya taicho! aproveche!

Hitsugaya: no queria liberar mi zanpakutoh en este momento, pero viendo las cirscuntancias... Congela los cielos Hyourinmaru!

hitsugaya con impresionante maestria lanza multiples rayos de hielo con su zanpakutoh, que congelan a ignorance, rukia y hitsugaya se miran mas aliviados, pero de pronto ignorance rompe el hielo

Ignorance: parece que se lo estaban buscando! me habeis hecho enfadar! Bankai Potenza Lupina!

ignorance aumenta de tamaño, y su musculatura aumenta bastante... y su aspecto es mas como el de un lobo, y su expresion se torna mas agresiva, y en vez de hablar comienza a aullar

Hitsugaya: se ha vuelto un animal!, rukia es tiempo de que sigamos el plan original! demosle con todas nuestras fuerzas!

Rukia: de acuerdo! Danza Sode no Shirayuki!

Hitsugaya: Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!

el lobo demoniaco que antes fuera ignorance ataca descontroladamente al duo, impactando a rukia y dejandola malherida, hitsugaya, le lanza varios ataques de hielo, pero ignorances los bloquea todos, y ataca brutalmente a hitsugaya, dejandolo muy malherido

Rukia: Hitsugaya Taicho!

Hitsugaya: mierda! creo que ya no sirve atacar separados, es hora de atacar con todo lo que tengamos! pero juntos!

Rukia: de acuerdo! Segunda Danza Hakuren!

Hitsugaya: sennen hyōrō!

la prision de hielo de hitsugaya, y la danza de rukia, impactan con toda su fuerza al demonio ignorance congelandolo brutalmente, pronto el hielo se rompe en pedazos, junto con el cuerpo de ignorance

Rukia: lo hemos logrado!

Hitsugaya: ahora deberiamos ayudar a ichigo!

en esos momentos ambos ichigo y disease estaban luchando fervorosamente

Disease: vaya que estupido ese ignorance, utilizando su bankai, siendo que no lo puede controlar ajaja lo han matado facil, pero yo no sere tan facil como el!

Ichigo: eso lo estamos por ver! Getsuga Tensho!

el ataque de ichigo logra cortar a disease profundamente

Disease: oh? Hadoh nº 54 Llamas Desertoras!

ichigo apenas logra esquivar el kidoh de disease, en ese momento hitsugaya y rukia se acercan para ayudar

Disease: y han aparecido tus amigos? oooh que lindo... jejeje Absorbe Leucemia

la zanpakutoh de disease lanza 2 bolas negras hacia hitsugaya y rukia dejandolos en un estado de enajenacion mental

Hitsugaya: que has hecho?

Disease: Leucemia en su shikai tiene el poder de introducirse en el oponente que yo elija para que ellos sientan lo que yo siento, en otras palabras, si su amigo me daña, o si ustedes me dañan sentiran y sufiran el mismo daño que yo ajajajajaj! la leucemia es un cancer a la sangre que produce un descontrol en las celulas sanguineas... jeje yo tengo leucemia, y se transformo en mi propia zanpakutoh, ella provoca que mis oponentes sufran los efectos de mi enfermedad jajaja!

Ichigo: estas loco!

Rukia: no te preocupes! debes atacarlo, no te preocupes por nosotros!, acaba con el ichigo!

Ichigo: pero ustedes!

Hitsugaya: no te preocupes nosotros veremos como nos las arreglamos!

Disease: jeje feliz de dañar a tus amigos?

Ichigo: ...

Disease es un demonio cruel y despiadado, podra ichigo vencerlo sin dañar a sus amigos?

Proximo Capitulo: "Sangre del Honor"


	36. Sangre de Honor

el demonio Disease, ha mostrado el verdadero poder de su shikai, podra ichigo derrotarlo a costa de dañar a sus propios amigos?

ichigo mira sorprendido e indeciso

Ichigo: que tal si usas tu shikai conmigo mejor?

Disease: no me interesa jeje, es mas entretenido cuando tus amigos estan comprometidos!

Hitsugaya: Kurosaki Ichigo! solo atacalo, no te preocupes por nosotros!

Rukia: Ichigo! hazlo, esto es por el futuro de la tierra!

Ichigo: esta bien... GETSUGA TENSHO!

Disease: asi que atacaras igual eh?!

disease se deja golpear por el ataque de ichigo quedando muy malherido, rukia y hitsugaya escupen sangre por la boca

Ichigo: Rukia! Toshiro!

Hitsugaya: es capitan Hitsugaya! Ichigo para de vacilar en si atacas o no!

Ichigo: rayos...

Disease: eeeh te acobardaste?

disease se tira a atacar a ichigo, pero ichigo no desea pelear, y es cortado varias veces

Disease: tanto temes dañar a tus amigos, que das tu vida para que no mueran? ajjaja si no los matas al matarme a mi, los matare yo mismo!

mientras tanto en la superficie, haru e impurity siguen intercambiando espadazos

Impurity: tienes buen espiritu chica, aun asi moriras, tu cuerpo no podra seguir aguantando el veneno!

Haru: no me importa, no dejare que un imbecil machista y prepotente como tu me derrote! Hadoh nº 4 Byakurai!

impurity detiene el kidoh con 1 dedo, y patea a haru haciendo que ella se estrelle contra una muralla

Haru: rayos...

Impurity: tu cuerpo esta tan afectado, que ni siquiera puedes controlar tu reiatsu jejejeje ooooh tengo una idea! sabes liberare mi Bankai, para que puedas morir con mi maximo poder jejeje!

Haru: ...

haru incapaz de articular palabra, escupe mas sangre

Impurity: ahora moriras BANKAI! Hell Garbage!

Haru: ... tu espada no ha cambiado en nada... lo unico que ha cambiado es tu reiatsu... menudo bankai...

Impurity: es cierto, mi zanpakutoh sigue igual en teoria, solo que ahora tiene otros efectos y ataques...

Haru: de que hablas?

Impurity: en estos momentos no deberias ser capaz de moverte jejeje asi que recibiras un buen impacto de esto!

impurity lanza desde su zanpakutoh miles de agujas, haru trata de detenerlas usando escudos de arboles blancos con su zanpakutoh, pero al menos unas 10 impactan en ella, dejandola malherida y haciendo que se ponga muy palida, y con expresion casi vacia, haru escupiendo mucha mas sangre se apoya en la muralla y se cae

Impurity: estas a tu limite verdad? ya deberias haber perdido toda la sangre de cuerpo, jejeje y parece que ya notaste que el veneno esta vez es diferente jaajajaa por que cada aguja contiene un veneno diferente, que te contamina aun mas... jeje que tal se siente?

Haru: Bastardo!...

haru vomita mas sangre luego de decir eso

Haru(en sus pensamientos): mierda... me duele la cabeza, siento que mi cuerpo va a explotar, me siento pesada... sospecho que a este punto invocar mi bankai seria muy arriesgado, pero debo detener a estos imbeciles... no se que estara pasando abajo, ya ha desaparecido un reiatsu, y hay otros 8 muy activos... mierda... solo un poco mas... liberaria el bankai, pero esta inoue, y se podria ver atrapada... rayos creo que tratare de confiar en mi kidoh...

Haru: Hadoh nº 87 Onda Solar!

Impurity?!

el kidoh de haru impacta en impurity, pero el demonio queda ileso aparentemente

Impurity: y eso es todo? eeeey venga libera tu bankai!, se que debes tener uno! vamos perra!

Haru: no lo hare...

Impurity: porque?

Haru: no quiero dañar a inoue...

Impurity: jajaja bueno sus deseos son ordenes...

Haru: a que te refieres...

Inoue: que pretendes?!

impurity destruye todo el piso y de una patada deja un agujero de profundidad y tamaño considerable, luego usa un paso rapido y va hacia inoue, haru trata de ir salvarla, pero su cuerpo la traiciona y hace que ella se caiga, impurity agarra a inoue

Impurity: jaja menuda perra, estas bastante sexi... pero tengo que desacerme de ti... ves ese agujero? alli te lanzare para que no interfieras jajaja!

Inoue: SUELTAME!!!!!!

Haru: dejala! ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!

Impurity: vamos asi liberaras tu bankai! me desahare de esta perra, y luego podremos luchar como corresponde!

impurity salta y tira a inoue al agujero, haru se tira hacia donde inoue, pero impurity le lanza mas agujas con veneno, inoue cae al agujero, y se escucha un ruido de mas techos y pisos rompìendose

Haru: MALDITO IMBECIL! QUE HICISTE!

Impurity: me deshice de la basura! ajajjaa ahora venga lucha como corresponde!

Haru: maldito enfermo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aaaaaaaaaaah!

haru llora con fuerza, su reiatsu aumenta, y logra ponerse en pie

Haru: no te perdonare ese acto cobarde que hiciste! BANKAI! Sora Shiromori!

Impurity: veamos que es eso jejeje

mientras tanto ichigo mira con rabia a disease, malherido no se atreve a atacar

Disease: que pasa? me tienes miedo jajajaja!

Ichigo: no puedo...

Rukia: no te preocupes encontraremos una for...

algo los interrumpe de pronto se rompe el techo y alguien cae con todo su trasero en la cara de ichigo

(poner musica de escenas comicas de bleach xD)

Rukia: ICHIGO!

Disease: y que es esto?

se disipa el polvo, y la persona que cayo aunque algo malherida era inoue!

Inoue: etoo donde estoy?

Rukia: Orihime-san! que paso!

Inoue: Kuchiki-saaaaaaaaaaaan O que bueno que estais bien, etoo siento algo blando

inoue ve que estaba sentada en la cara de ichigo, y se levanta, ichigo se ve bastante maltratado

Ichigo: Inoue como puedes caer del cielo asi?

Inoue: bueno etoo arriba estaban luchando, y me cai aqui u.u

Ichigo: bueno no importa n.n, inoue me podrias ayudar? podrias curar a rukia y a toshiro?

Inoue: bueno n.n

Rukia: ya entiendo! con su poder de negar eventos podra deshacer los efectos del shikai de disease!

Hitsugaya: asi que eso era...

Inoue: Santen Kenshun yo lo niego!

inoue cura a los shinigamis de zanpakutohs de hielo

Rukia: trata de golpear al demonio!

Ichigo: tienes razon, quizas ahora si pueda!

ichigo se lanza hacia un sorprendido disease, y lo corta, ni rukia ni hitsugaya reciben daño

Disease: que te crees?! como lo has hecho?!

Ichigo: lo siento viejo, pero ahora debere acabar contigo...

Disease: eso esta por verse!

Proximo Capitulo: "Control"


	37. Control

por un golpe de suerte, inoue ha llegado para ayudar a ichigo y los demas, y gracias a su santen kenshun, rukia y hitsugaya lograron deshacerse del shikai de disease.

Disease se encuentra anonadado

Disease: esa perra! ya no hay mas opcion, es hora de luchar con todo mi poder!

Ichigo: ya era hora!

Disease: Bankai! Leucemia Parasita!

Ichigo: Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!

pero ichigo para en seco, el demonio disease habia desaparecido

Ichigo: que demonios?

Disease: po aqui!

Ichigo: no puede ser!

disease se habia transformado en una masa sin cara ni cuerpo ni boca, un verdadero liquido grisaceo flotante

Rukia: que es eso!

Inoue: esto es extraño! y da asco!

Hitsugaya: esto no me gusta en nada...

Disease: jeje sorprendidos?

Ichigo: que es eso?!

Disease: mi bankai, me permite tomar control total del cuerpo de mi oponente, al hacer que mis celulas se vuelvan etereas... ahora me fusionare con tu cuerpo!

Rukia: Ichigo!

la masa de aire y liquido que antes fuera disease, se abalanza sobre ichigo, hitsugaya le lanza un ataque con su shikai, pero disease lo esquiva, ichigo forcejea con la masa que lo atacaba, en un momento ichigo baja su guardia y disease entra por la boca de ichigo!, mientras tanto haru liberaba su bankai aumenta su presion espiritual impresionantemente, impurity miraba atonito el desplante de reiatsu

Impurity: que es esto!

de pronto del suelo salen miles de ramas blancas que forman una cupula entre haru y el demonio, de pronto la cupula se eleva y el campo de batalla queda en el aire

Haru(en sus pensamientos): aun puedo sentir el reiatsu de inoue, parece ser que sobrevivio esa caida, eso es un alivio... no se si podre mantener mi bankai mucho tiempo, pero creo que sera tiempo suficiente...

Impurity: que te crees que haces!

Haru: nada solo liberaba mi bankai... las esporas de este bosque curan mis heridas, pero aun asi estoy cansada... asi que no podre luchar mucho mas... asi que acaremos esto aqui y ahora...

Impurity: cura tus heridas?

Haru: asi es... tu bankai es inservible aca, mientras las esporas del mio curen mis heridas! ahora te mostrare el verdadero poder de Shiromori.

Impurity: de que hablas?!

Haru: yo detesto matar con mis propias manos, es por eso que cuando invoco mi bankai, el bosque que vive dentro de mi y que ahora exteriorizo, elimina a mis enemigos por mi...

Impurity: estas loca! maldita perra!

Haru: vuelveme a llamar perra, y tu muerte sera peor!

Impurity: porque estas tan confiada!

Haru: no me interesa tu opinion...

Impurity: perra!!!

Haru: te lo adverti...

impurity, trata de moverse para atacar a haru, pero se da cuenta que sus pies estan enrredados en varias plantas... grita desesperado, pero de los troncos de los arboles salen varias ramas que lo siguen amarrando, impurity sigue desesperadamente sus intentos de liberacion, pero de pronto una especie de planta carnivora sale del suelo, y engulle completamente a impurity, de dentro de sus fauces sale un grito ahogado, era el fin de impurity

Haru: vaya que tipo mas problematico... ire a ver si inoue esta bien, puedo sentir su reiatsu, pero no estoy segura si ella estara bien...

haru se lanza por el agujero, mientras tanto ichigo mostraba una expresion de vacio en su mirada

Ichigo/Disease: jejeje que bien se siente este cuerpo! como era ahora el ataque de este niñato? Getsuga Tensho!!!

disease controlando el cuerpo de ichigo ataca a rukia, pero hitsugaya bloquea el ataque, el capitan de la 10ma division libera su bankai, y trata de detener a ichigo, pero ichigo lo corta dejandolo malherido, mientras tanto en el mundo interior de ichigo

Ichigo: que hago aca de nuevo?!

todo el lugar estaba negro

Ichigo: señor zangetsu!, señor zangetsu!

nadie escuchaba a ichigo, de pronto comienza a llover fuego, y los edificios comienzan a derrumbarse

Ichigo: mierda! que ha ocurrido aqui!!!!!! ya lo recuerdo! ese bastardo de disease! eeeeey DISEASE APARECE IMBECIL!

nadie contestaba, e ichigo comienza a correr desesperado entre esquivar las bolas de fuego, y tratar de no caer, de pronto una figura demoniaca, aparece donde generalmente aparecia zangetsu

Disease: ajajjaja ahora este cuerpo es mio!!!!!

Ichigo: no te creas imbecil!

Disease: ahora aca yo soy el dueño ajajajja!

Ichigo: nunca!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora si que si BANKAI TENSA ZANGETSU! Getsuga Tensho!

el golpe de ichigo le llega a disease, y comienza una cruenta batalla entre llamaradas de fuego y derrumpes, ambos contrincantes luchan a muerte, mientras tanto afuera el cuerpo de ichigo controlado se agarraba la cabeza en muestra de locura, de pronto inoue usa su santen kenshun para ver si puede ayudar a ichigo

Inoue: nose que pasa, no funciona!

Rukia: rayos, parece que la batalla es en su interior, si intervenimos sera peor!

Inoue: Kurosaki-kun...

Proximo Capitulo: "El Fin de un Caos"


	38. el Fin de un Caos

despues de las batallas recientes solo quedan 2 demonios, podra ichigo vencer a este adversario?

haru con un gran control de su energia espiritual planea por el agujero donde antes callera orihime, y la ve al final del tunel

Haru: Orihime!!!!

Inoue: Haru-saaan!

Haru: u.u pense que estabas mal u.u, que esta pasando aca?

Inoue: etooo el demonio que estaba luchando con Kurosaki-kun, se transformo en algo raro y ahora trata de controlar su cuerpo! o.o

Haru: esto puede ser peligroso...

Rukia: yo confio en Ichigo, se que podra vencer al demonio dentro de si!

mientras tanto en el mundo interior de ichigo, la batalla es cruenta, y ambos oponentes estan malheridos

Ichigo: hace tiempo que decidi no volver a usar este poder, pero veo que no me queda mas opcion...

Disease: que dices?

ichigo saca su mascara vizard!

Disease: que rayos!

Ichigo: no me gusta usar esto, pero no me queda otra!

ichigo lanza varios golpes dejando malherido al demonio

Disease: eres acaso un hollow?!

Ichigo: noo... pero alguien como tu, no merece saberlo! esta habilidad la aprendi dentro de mi entrenamiento, pero desgraciadamente, aun no la se usar bien, saque la mascara solo para usar este ataque, ya que con mi anterior y debilitado reiatsu no podia hacer nada...

Disease: eeh?

Ichigo: Shuriken Zangetsu!

Disease: que haces?!

ichigo agarra a zangetsu por la cadena del bankai, y comienza a hacer girar la espada a una gran velocidad, del filo de la espada, el reiatsu negro caracteristico del bankai de ichigo, comienza a cubrir la espada, ichigo la suelta, la espada sale a una velocidad impresionante, cortando a disease por la mitad

Ichigo: lo siento, pero no tengo intenciones de dejarte vivir... Getsuga Tensho!

Disease: nooooooooooooooo se suponia que tu eras mioooooo!!!!!!!!!

el getsuga tensho de ichigo termina de cortar la cabeza del ya malherido y descuartizado demonio, de pronto ichigo despierta, todos los presentes lo miraban, de pronto ante ellos vuelve a aparecer el cuerpo de disease, pero esta vez inerte, y se desvanece

Rukia: Ichigo, lo Lograste!

Hitsugaya: Hmph

Inoue: Kurosaki-kun!

Haru: y al final no hubo problema alguno o.o

Ichigo: ehhhh y tu que haces aca?!

(poner musiquita de escenas comicas y estupidas xD)

Haru: eeeh, pero si acabo de terminar mi lucha con un demonio, porque habria de no estar aca o.o, ademas que estoy cuidando a inoue como me pidieron...

Hitsugaya: aun asi, ese otro arcangel se fue hacia el arbol a luchar con el demonio que mato a Yamamoto-taicho O.O

Haru: Yushiro-kun?! esta loco?! el no puede contra el!

Ichigo: el fue a pelear porque necesitaba distraerlo, ahora entre todos nos encargaremos de el!

Rukia: entonces vamos!

el grupo entra al salon donde se encontraba aquella luz verde que era el arbol de la vida... alli estaba yushiro parado en el centro del salon, viendo como darkness, miraba el arbol y divagaba diciendo incoherencias

Darkness: el pdoer maximo, la fuente de la vida esta aqui mauajajajjaa! ahora necesito despertar a los guardianes.. pero donde estan!

Haru: que pasa aca?

Yushiro: mientras luchaba con el abrimos este muro accidentalmente, y al ver el arbol de la vida, enloquecio... pero hay algo que me preocupa...

Haru: es verdad lo acabo de notar... los guardianes no estan...

Ichigo: y eso es malo?

Yushiro: supongo que si... porque eso significaria que ya estan despiertos...

Haru: debemos andarnos con cuida...

de pronto una figura con una aura y tunica dorada, con 6 pares de alas luminosas, de cabelos rubios y largos, la cara blanca como la nieve, y unos ojos de color azulado, aparece frente a ellos.

Yushiro: MIERDA! CORRAN!

Ichigo: de que hablas?

Yushiro: no hay tiempo, yo y Haru veremos como encargarnos de esto, pero ahora CORRAN!

Rukia: cual es el problema?

Haru: es uno de los guardianes, y esta despierto! yo he leido sobre el, es el guardian de la luz y de la oscuridad el Primer Serafin Caido Lucifer!

Yushiro: su poder esta a años luz del de ustedes, por favor, no sean necios y corran...

de pronto lucifer se mueve, y agarra a darkness de la cabeza, aplastandosela por completo, luego utilizando su propio reiatsu vaporiza el resto de su cuerpo

Haru: debemos pedir ayuda a los demas arcangeles, solos no podremos contra el!

Yushiro: tienes razon!

Ichigo: y por eso nos uniremos a ustedes!

Yushiro: Ichigo, esto es muy poderoso, no tienes el suficiente poder para enfrentarte a un serafin, cuando te mande a ese entrenamiento, lo hice pensando en que solo deberias enfrentar demonios, pero un serafin es un ser cuya perfeccion esta mas alla de nuestros limites, sobre todo porque ha despertado con sed de sangre...

Ichigo: serafin o no, le pateare el culo de todas formas!

Rukia: Ichigo NO!

ichigo se lanza hacia lucifer, liberando su mascara vizard!, trata de cortar a lucifer, pero su zanpakutoh se hace pedazos, lucifer de da vuelta y con un dedo lanza a ichigo lejos

Inoue: Kurosaki-kun!

Rukia: ICHIGO!

Yushiro: mierda... porque se tiro a luchar asi...

de pronto lucifer se pone en frente de yushiro y con su zanpakutoh de color dorado, le hace 2 cortes transversales dejandolo malherido, y luego lo patea lejos

Lucifer: me molesta el zumbido de las moscas...

¿?: oooh y me considerarias a mi una mosca?

Lucifer: asi que te despertaste tambien... Tempo...

desde las sombras aparece otra figura con 6 pares de alas, pero de color plateado, igual de palido que lucifer, y con los ojos cerrados, su pelo era de color grisaceo

Tempo: y que quieres hacer?

Lucifer: que tal si jugamos para matar tiempo?

Tempo: no seria mala idea...

tempo abre un portal que muestra la ciudad karakura

Tempo: que tal si vamos alli?

Lucifer: se ve divertido ejjeje

ambos serafines cruzan el portal y desaparecen

Haru: mierda esto es malo...

Proximo Capitulo: "Vizards al Rescate"


	39. Vizards al Rescate

cuando se suponia que los demonios iban a ser la peor amenaza, los guardianes despertaron de mal humor, sera este un peligro mas grande aun?

Ciudad Karakura... 12:00 Pm

unos pies corren... EL GRUPO KARAKURA HEROES!

Kon: sueelteeenme!!!!!!!

Jinta: Karakura-king! debemos ayudar!

Ururu: etooo...

jinta golpea a ururu

Karin: dejen de pelearse, y vamos a acabar con esos hollows!

Jinta: Vamos!

en eso aparece don kanonji

Don Kanonji: Bwahahahaha, pero si son todos los Karakura Heroes Reunidos! Karakura Red, Karakura Red 2, Karakura Pink, y Karakura King, y porque no su servidor Karakura Goolden!

Jinta: que haces tu aqui?!

Don Kanonji: TT que pasa con los Karakura Heroes, debemos estar unidos para defender la ciudad!

Kon: noooo todos los locos reunidos!

Ururu: eto... y si unimos fuerzas?

Don Kanonji: All Right! hagamos caso a Karakura Pink!, Spirits are Always With You!

Jinta: esta bien yo Karakura Red ayudare a este pueblo!

Karin: O.O pero si yo soy Karakura Red!

ambos comienzan a pelear, de pronto aparece un hollow

Karin: es hora de acabar con esto! Karakura King!

Kon: noooooo! TT

Karin Patea a Kon

Jinta: Jinta's Homerun!

Kon: noooooooo! TT x 123456789

ururu le lanza bazucasos al hollow, mientras kon debido al golpe de jinta vuela y atraviesa al hollow

Don Kanonji: y ahora con broche de oro! Don Kanonji Cannonball!

el "poder" de kanonji atraviesa al hollow y lo mata"

Don Kanonji: viva el poder de los Karakura Heroes!

mientras tanto en el salon del arbol de la vida, ichigo despierta

Ichigo: que rayos paso?

Inoue: estabas muy malherido, porque te lanzaste a atacar a esos serafines malignos u.u, pero ahora te cure, y tu zanpakutoh se arreglo n.n

Renji: pero esa no es nuestra preocupacion ahora...

Ichigo: RENJI! pero tu estabas luchando en las cloacas!

Yoruichi: y pensaste que luchariamos para siempre alli?

Ichigo: estan todos bien?!

Renji: por supuesto que te crees...

ichigo y renji comienzan a discutir

Haru: la tierra puede estar en peligro, debemos ir alli inmediatamente...

Ichigo: bien supongo que hay que salvar el mundo como siempre! movamos el culo!

Hitsugaya: para de hacerte el lider ¬¬

Rukia: pero ichigo tiene razon, debemos partir...

Hitsugaya: aun asi esos enemigos estan muy por encima de nuestro nivel!

Haru: analizando bien... creo que si luchamos todos juntos lograremos vencerles...

Yushiro: pero por si las moscas, deberiamos pedir ayuda a los demas arcangeles...

Haru: lo veo dificil, Jofiel, Rafael, Uriel y Zadquiel detestan Luchar, y aunque miguel se nos una, no podremos hacer mucho... tenemos que confiar en los demas...

Yushiro: esto se ve problematico...

Ichigo: ey ya basta de discutir, que nos vamos.

Yushiro: heyyy espereeen!

todo el mundo se retira de alli, mientras tanto Lucifer y Tempo llegan a Karakura

Lucifer: que tal si jugamos aca?

Tempo: jejeje entonces Venga! vamos!

¿?: no creo que eso sea posible...

Tempo: y tu quien eres!?

Hirako: Shinji Hirako, encantado

Tempo: que estupido en pararte al reves!

¿?: heeey paren de ignorarme!

Tempo: y tu?

Hiyori: soy Hiyori, y no necesitas saber nada mas!

Tempo: y que quieren?

Hirako: lo siento, pero no necesitamos decirte eso...

los serafines malignos han llegado a la tierra! pero se han encontrado con 2 de los vizards Hirako, y Hiyori! podran estos 2 ser rivales, para los serafines?

Proximo Capitulo: "Viejos Rivales"


	40. Viejos Rivales

en el capitulo anterior, los serafines malvados tempo y lucifer, llegan por fin al mundo humano, pero antes de que pudieran empezar sus fechorias, los vizards hirako y hiyori, los encaran... pero seran ellos 2 capaces de igualar el poder de estos 2 poderosos serafines?

Lucifer: vaya que chicos mas insolentes, verdad tempo?

Tempo: aun asi no tenemos tiempo para sus niñerias...

Hirako: creo que nos estan subestimando...

hirako comienza a sacar su mascara

Tempo: y que se supone que es eso?

Hiyori: somos vizards... shinigamis que obtuvieron poderes de hollow...

Lucifer: asi que esa mascara les da poderes de hollow?

Tempo: ajajajajjajaa shinigamis ajajajaja o sea su reiatsu no debe ser tan espectacular ajajaja

mientras tempo se reia, hirako sonreia...

Hirako: jeje... Cero...

Tempo??

tempo no se mueve, el cero de hirako con mascara vizard le impacta de lleno, al momento lucifer comienza a reir a carcajadas

Hiyori: cual es la gracia?

Lucifer: despues de todo ese discurso de ustedes, de sus grandes poderes de hollows... y lanzan ese ataque tan debil contra tempo, creo que se sentira decepcionado...

Hiyori: Hirako!

hirako apenas oye a hiyori, cuando la espada de tempo le corta el pecho, le destruye la mascara y lo deja en el suelo

Hirako: mierda...

Hiyori: no hay mas opcion...

Tempo: no tiene sentido, cualquier cosa que intentes sera en vano.

Hiyori: eso esta por verse...

Lucifer: que ingenua...

hiyori saca su mascara, y dispara a ambos serafines una rafaga de la tecnica bala, hiyori queda bastante agotada y jadeando por su ataque... de pronto aparece tempo de entre el humo, y se dispone a acabar con hiyori, cuando una espada detiene su ataque... el que detiene el ataque de tempo, es nada mas y nada menos que kurosaki isshin, acompañado de urahara kisuke, y ryuuken ishida

Isshin: niña, creo que esto deberias dejarnoslo a nosotros...

Hiyori: y tu quien eres?

Isshin: Kurosaki Isshin...

Hiyori: Kurosaki!

Isshin: cual es el problema?

Hiyori: eeeh nada n.n

Tempo: y quienes son esos 2 que te acompañan.

Kisuke: un simple mercader de una tienda de barrio, y el dueño de un hospital, solo gente normal...

Lucifer: si claro, como si te fueramos a creer!

lucifer ataca a urahara, pero urahara bloquea el ataque con aparente facilidad

Lucifer: parece que eres realmente poderoso...

en eso tempo aprovecha la distraccion del momento y vuelve a atacar a hiyori, pero es impactado por varias flechas de ryuuuken ishida

Tempo: bastardo, esas flechas me dañaron!

Ryuuken: por supuesto que te iban a dañar, nosotros los quincy utilizamos particulas espirituales, y nuestras armas estan diseñadas, para eliminar a seres espirituales, me parece bastante logico que mis flechas te logren dañar.

Tempo: bastardo!

Isshin: eeeh ishida, no te quedes con toda la diversion, estare viejo, pero no podre desoxidarme, si me quedo pasmado mirando...

Tempo: pues vengan los 2 a mi, no me importa, los destruire de igual forma!

Isshin: intentalo

tempo se lanza hacia isshin y hacia ryuuken, y la lucha se hace bastante pareja, mientras tanto urahara lucha de igual a igual con lucifer, mientras tanto en otro lugar de karakura, el pequeño grupo formado por ichigo, inoue, rukia, hitsugaya, yushiro, haru, renji, yoruichi y byakuya se quedan esperando algo

Rukia: nii-sama, renji van a volver a la soul society?

Byakuya: no... renji se quedara aca, yo debo ayudar a calmar las cosas en la soul society...

Yoruichi: yo tambien debo partir, aun quedan algunos hollows que llegaron junto a los demonios, creo que sere mas eficiente alli, si termino con ellos, volverer a unirme a ustedes...

Ichigo: entendido...

Hitsugaya: siento unos reiatsus poderosos al norte de aca, quiza sean esos serafines...

Haru: alto un segundo, no creo que sea buena idea que vayamos todos juntos contra los 2... lo mejor sera formar una estrategia de 2 grupos, 1 solo grupo es probable que entorpezca las habilidades de otro, asi que considero que ichigo, renji y hitsugaya, deben ir en busca del serafin tempo, y si se encuentra con lucifer, tratar de separarlos, mientras que yo, rukia, inoue y yushiro iremos a por lucifer...

Hitsugaya: pero no quedarian acaso grupos muy disparejos?

Haru: no, de hecho estan bastante parejos, yo y yushiro, potenciamos a rukia y a orihime, que no tienen tanta presion espiritual. y ustedes son 3 usuarios del bankai, creo que estan balanceados.

Yoruichi: creo que tiene razon, estan bien asi los equipos, no discutan mas, y salven al mundo. de todas formas ahora me retiro.

en ese momento yoruichi y byakuya se retiran cada uno por su lado

Ichigo: muy bien Renji, Toshiro, sera mejor que vayamos!

Hitsugaya: es capitan hitsugaya, y la boca te queda alli mismo!

Ichigo: bueno enanito no te enojes n.n

Hitsugaya: ...

Rukia: ichigo... no es bueno que le digas eso al capitan...

Ichigo: bueno chicos cuidense mucho! vamos

y el grupo se separa por distintos caminos, mientras tanto la pelea de isshin, y ryuuken contra tempo, sigue bastante intensa, mientras que lucifer y urahara se mueven a luchar a un lugar mas lejos de alli, de pronto en el frente de isshin/ryuuken contra tempo; ambos paran

Isshin (en sus pensamientos): ese reiatsu... ichigo, viene para aca, creo que mejor se lo dejo a el.

Tempo: que pasa eh? me tienen miedo?

Isshin: nada, simplemente viene un adversario mas digno para ti...

isshin y ryuuken se miran de forma complice y desaparecen rapidamente de alli, tempo queda pasmado, pero justo segundos despues, ichigo, hitsugaya y renji hacen su aparicion

Ichigo: que raro, jure que habian 2 reiatsus mas en este lugar...

Renji: mejor para nosotros asi le pateamos el culo a este tarado!

Tempo: vaya reconozco a 2 de ustedes, tu eres el pelinaranja al que le patee el culo, y tu eres el de pelo blanco que estaba con ellos, al pelirrojo no lo conozco, pero se ve igual de debil que los otros 2...

Hitsugaya: parece que nos estas subestimando...

Ichigo: la unica razon por la que perdi, era porque yo ya estaba cansado de una pelea anterior, pero ahora te derrotare con todo mi poder...

Renji: asi que para de hacerte el gallito con nosotros!

Tempo: me temo que no siento que sean dignos de mi...

Renji: que dices!

Tempo: mi poder es el control del espacio y el tiempo, por lo tanto puedo ver el pasado y el futuro!, y puedo traer aliados del pasado a acabar con ustedes!

Ichigo: que dices!

Tempo: creo que conozco sus anteriores batallas, y creo que esto los divertira! ajajajjaa

de pronto tempo abre un portal, y de el emergen 5 figuras... las figuras son ULQUIORRA, GRIMMJOW, YAMMI, ZAERAPOLLO, Y NNOITORA, pero sus miradas, mostraban un vacio inmenso

Tempo: que les parecen mis titeres traidos del pasado, tienen las mismas habilidades que cuando estaban vivos en su epoca, solo que ahora obedecen mis designios!

Ichigo: esto es imposible...

Renji: la 8va espada... esto se ve complicado...

Hitsugaya: espadas... y 5 de ellos... esto se ve complicado...

Tempo: veamos si los pueden derrotar! mauauajjaja esto se acabo

enemigos que parecian derrotados, vuelven con todo su explendor y furia al ataque!

pero ha pasado mucho tiempo entre sus batallas, podra suponer esto una ventaja?

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Lucifer el Cruel"


	41. Lucifer el Cruel

la batalla se ha trasladado a la tierra, y solo quedan 2 enemigos por vencer, los serafines lucifer y tempo, corrompidos por la maldad, se han ido a divertir a la tierra, pero el grupo de ichigo no se las pondra facil!

haru, orihime, rukia y yushiro caminaban por las calles de karakura, en busca de un gigantesco reiatsu, que bien podria ser el del serafin lucifer, de pronto al llegar a una calle principal, ven a 2 figuras tras una cortina de humo dandose de hostias

Rukia: pero que esta pasando aqui! el desplante de reiatsu es descomunal!

Orihime: acaso sera ese el serafin?, mas aun quien es el que lucha contra el?

la nube de humo se disipa, y se ve a un ya cansado urahara con varias heridas en su cara y su cuerpo, sangrando profusamente, y su zanpakutoh bastante dañada, mientras que lucifer su enemigo apenas muestran unos pequeños rasguños

Lucifer: interesante toda esa gama de trucos que poseias... nunca imagine que podias usar gigais, para simular tu muerte varias veces y engañarme, tampoco pense que me tendieras una trampa, y usaras un aparato que retiene la mitad de mi reiatsu, mas aun me sorprende tu habilidad con la espada y el kidoh, pero aun asi no fue suficiente.

Urahara: vaya, hace tiempo que nadie me obligaba a liberar el bankai, aunque ahora ha desaparecido...

Lucifer: y supongo que sabes bien porque... la desaparicion del bankai, significa que su propietario esta cerca de la muerte...

Orihime: URAHARA-SAN!

Urahara: ooo si es inoue-san, rukia-san, y los 2 arcangeles, que los trae por aqui?

Haru: desde ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

Lucifer: creo que eso no sera posible... veras su oponente soy yo... y yo decidire que hacer con el... Bakudoh n°4 Hainawa.

el bakudoh atrapa a un debilitado urahara, lucifer usa un shunpo impresionante, y se decide atravesar a urahara cuando...

Orihime: te Rechazo!

a una velocidad impresionante, orihime crea un escudo que rechaza el ataque de lucifer, y manda al serafin lejos

Rukia (en sus pensamientos): orihime... para invocar sus flores, sin llamar sus nombres ni decir el nombre de la tecnica... de verdad ha mejorado bastante... debo reconocer que no me di cuenta en que momento entreno para llegar a ese nivel...

Yushiro: realmente impresionante, la pura fuerza de ese escudo fue suficiente para expulsar a lucifer lejos...

Lucifer: tu... maldita insolente... te voy a MATAR!

lucifer se lanza hacia orihime, pero rukia se interpone y es atravesada por la espada del serafin, en ese momento haru libera su zanpakutoh, y hace que unas fuertes raices atrapen los pies de lucifer, haciendo que el daño recibido por rukia no sea tan grande, en ese momento urahara llega cerca del grupo

Orihime: eto... Ru... Rukia-chan...

Rukia: no fue tanto orihime... por favor no te sobreexijas.

Urahara: tu tampoco Rukia-san, creo que mejor dejenle esto a ellos 2...

en ese momento urahara vomita sangre, orihime crea un escudo para curar a urahara y a rukia, mientras tanto haru trata de detener a lucifer, mientras yushiro se encuentra extrañamente inmovil

Haru: YUSHIRO ven a ayudarme!

yushiro permanece inmovil, y hay algo vacio en su mirada

Haru: que te pasa?!

Lucifer: ajajajjajaa, es simple la adrenalina de la situacion, me permitio hacer que en la confusion yo utilizara mis poderes en el corazon de ese tipo.

Haru: de que hablas?

Lucifer: mis poderes de serafin guardian, son de la luz y la oscuridad, por tanto puedo crear oscuridad, o puedo crear, luz y en el momento que me atrapaste, aproveche de inyectarle oscuridad... ahora esta en un proceso de oscuridad...

Haru: MENTIRA! yushiro-kun no caeria en algo asi!

Lucifer: pues ya lo hizo! muasjajkakaka!

de pronto los cabellos, la zanpakutoh, la tunica y las alas de yushiro se vuelven negras, mientras que su piel se vuelve gris, y sus ojos de color amarillo

Haru: YUSHIRO-KUN?

Lucifer: chao niños diviertanse, disfrutare observando, como el nuevo portador de mi grandisima oscuridad los mata a todos ustedes muajajajja!

Haru: BASTARDO!

haru va a atacar a lucifer, pero yushiro ahora consumido por la obscuridad y el odio de lucifer, bloquea el ataque de haru, y se dispone a atacarla

Haru: mierda! busca tu propia luz! no sucumbas a esto!

Yushiro: Hadoh n° 63 Raikohou!

Haru: Bakudoh n° 80 Danku!

el bakudoh de haru logra detener el hechizo ofensivo de yushiro... mientras tanto en el otro frente de batalla, ulquiorra y grimmjow resucitados, atacan a ichigo mientras hitsugaya se encarga de nnoitra, y renji trata de defenderse de los ataques de yammi, y los trucos de zaerapollo

Tempo: jejejeje como se siente que sus antiguos rivales les pateen el culo!

Renji: rayos esto esta fuera de nuestro control, son 2 contra 1! no me queda opcion BANKAI HIHOU ZABIMARU!

renji con su bankai liberado, logra repeler los ataques de yammi, pero aun asi el szayel sin conciencia logra esquivar su ataque, en eso ichigo y hitsugaya logran liberar sus bankais

Ichigo: rayos, pelee con ellos 2 hace mucho, pero sus golpes se sienten igual de intensos!

en eso Ulquiorra logra cortar a Ichigo

Ichigo: rayos... no podre aguantar mucho sin usarla!

Tempo: jajaja sabia que no eran dignos de mi, si no pueden aguantarlos a ellos mauajajjaja!

las cosas se ponen dificiles, los serafines cuyos dominios son vastos, no van a permitir que los toquen, hasta que nuestros amigos derroten a sus caprichos!

Proximo Capitulo: "Lazos de Amistad"


	42. Lazos de Amistad

la batalla es injusta, 2 amigos enfrentados en un lado, y 5 contra 3 en el otro... ¿habra alguna salida?

yushiro malvado, logra cortar a haru transversalmente, un rio de sangre cubre la escena... inoue y los demas ven la escena horrorizados, mientras que lucifer la disfruta

Haru (en sus pensamientos): esto se me esta llendo de las manos... si sigo a la defensiva, lo unico que lograre sera que me siga cortando... quizas deba enfrentar que aquel, que esta frente a mi, no tiene limpio el corazon, y debere tratarlo como un enemigo mas... (Terminan sus pensamientos) Hadoh n° 4 Byakurai!

el sorpresivo kidoh de haru, logra herir a su oponente en el hombro, quitandole potencia a un espadazo que se dirigia a haru, y que ella logra bloquear

Yushiro "malvado": ejejejjeje Grita KuroTsukihime!

Haru: su zanpakutoh cambio de nombre y liberacion?!

la nueva y corrupta zanpakutoh del arcangel controlado, conservaba la misma forma de su anterior shikai, pero ahora era de un color negro como el azabache, mucho mas negra aun que tensa zangetsu, haru pasmada, se queda paralizada un rato, y yushiro malvado con un rapido shunpo, le atraviesa la espada en el abdomen¨

Haru: mierda...

Orihime: Haru-chan!

Rukia: Orihime no!

orihime trata de correr a ayudar, pero una ya curada rukia la detiene, la batalla parece estar a favor del arcangel controlado por la maldad, en eso sorpresivamente, haru realiza un ataque sorpresivo, y corta el pecho de su agresor, haciendo que este desentierre su espada del abdomen, saliendo un gran chorro de sangre...

Haru: lo siento... Protege Shiromori!

Yushiro "malvado": ooh?

Haru: por lo que veo ahora que tienes oscuridad en tu corazon, te has vuelto un ser incapaz de pensar, y que solo ataca por instincto... mi amigo ya no se encuentra alli dentro, debido a eso debere luchar contigo como si fueras un enemigo mas... Bakudoh n° 61 las 6 barras de la luz...

el oponente de haru que antaño fuera su amigo, queda atrapado por aquel kidoh, en ese momento haru usando la habilidad de su zanpakutoh, lanza rafagas de hojas afiladas y semillas, hiriendo gravemente, al que anteriormente tuviera el control de la pelea... al acabarse el efecto del bakudoh, ambos amigos vuelven a lanzarse a la carga y a herirse mutuamente, usando un rapido shunpo, ambos intercambian violentos golpes, y bastante sangre cae al suelo, pero eso no impide que la rafaga de espadazos y golpes acabe, ambos siguen cortandose y golpeandose, hasta que caen al suelo apoyados en una rodilla, cansados y ensangrentados

Lucifer: ajajjaja magnifico!, el poder de estos 2 es impresionante, de verdad que me he divertido viendo como se matan entre si ajajajajjaja magnifico!

Haru: no lo estoy matando...

Lucifer: aaah?

Haru: aunque en este momento el sea un ser incapaz de usar su corazon ni su mente, y yo lo considere un enemigo, eso no quita que dentro de el esta su luz dormida, yo estoy segura que encontrare el momento adecuado para purificar su corazon de nuevo, y rómper tu encantamiento maligno...

Lucifer: ajajajaj eso crees? ustedes tienen una presion espiritual bastante parecida, seguramente terminaran matandose entre si, antes que puedas salvarlo...

Haru: no... eso no sera asi, porque mi lazo y mi fe en la amistad es mayor, que cualquier acto de violencia, y porque soy una arcangel purificadora, tengo fe... en que destruire tu encantamiento, y luego todos iremos a por ti y te derrotaremos...

Lucifer: eeh menos bla, bla y concentrate en la pelea jajaja mira adelante! ajajaja

Haru: que?!

mientras haru discutia con lucifer, el yushiro malvado logra levantarse, y se dispone a atacar a haru de nuevo, lanzando ataques de energia espiritual y sonido oscuro, utilizando la habilidad de su zanpakutoh, al no estar haru preparada, los golpes le impactan de lleno dejandola malherida...

Yushiro "malvado": eeej ajajajajjaaja!

Haru: mi...mierda...

Lucifer: jajaja que te dije, al final se terminarian matando ajajajjaj!

la batalla entre amigos es cruenta, la risa de lucifer es fuerte, orihime se siente impotente viendo toda la escena.

Proximo Capitulo: "La Mascara a Media Cara"


	43. La Mascara a Media Cara

mientras por un lado 2 arcangeles que fueran amigos, son obligados a matarse entre si... ichigo, renji y hitsugaya, deben enfrentarse contra los espadas que han sido regresados por el serafin tempo, mientras renji hace lo que puede contra yammi y szayel, hitsugaya con bankai, no aguanta mucho a nnoitora, mientras que ichigo debe enfrentar a sus 2 archirrivales: Ulquiorra y Grimmjow!

el bankai de ichigo apenas puede detener la rafaga de balas y ceros de ulquiorra, y los espadazos de grimmjow

Ichigo (en sus pensamientos): rayos, no puedo seguir asi, estoy llegando al punto en el que mi cuerpo ya no puede aguantar la presion... no debo prescindir del poder vizard... derrote a un demonio... 2 arrancars de nivel espada, no deberian significar tanto reto para mi...

¿?: es porque eres demasiado suave y compasivo... no sabes pelear, es por eso que no eres digno de esos poderes que tienes!

Ichigo: tu de nuevo?!

Ogichi: sabes que necesitas mi poder, sabes que yo te puedo dar mas poder que el que te da zangetsu! pero no sabes utilizar tu poder, y es por eso que ahora YO SERE EL REY!

Ichigo: yo gane control sobre ti! no te tengo miedo!

Ogichi: pero no tienes fuerza para resistirme!

la vision de ichigo comienza a nublarse, y es transportado de nuevo a su mundo interior, que se empieza a desmoronar al igual que la ultima vez que estuvo en el

Ichigo: que estas haciendo?!

Ogichi: yo no lo hago, es tu falta de control, la que provoca esto!, tu creiste que despues que el demonio poseyera tu cuerpo, el derrumbe iba a acabar!, pues te equivocas! tantas luchas seguidas han debilitado tu fuerza!, ahora sere yo el que controle este lugar! ahora tu seras mi caballo, y tu me daras fuerza!

de pronto salen miles de zangetsus, las cuales empalan a ichigo a un edificio de su mundo

Ogichi: hasta nunca ICHIGO!

mientras afuera, la mascara vizard comienza a aparecer, pero con un toque malevolo, y un reiatsu oscuro

Ogichi: JA! Libre al Fin!

renji y hitsugaya, siente un reiatsu, y notan la aparicion de ogichi

Renji: Ichigo!... que rayos es esa Mascara?

Ogichi: maujajajaja mauajajajja

Renji: que es esta sensacion, es como si fuera el reiatsu de un hollow!

ogichi hace caso omiso de renji, y lanza un cero negro a grimmjow, el cual le responde con un cero de igual intensidad, el choque de ambos ataques forma un gran agujero en la calle

Ogichi: ves Ichigo?! mira todo el poder que tengo! asi se usa un BANKAI!

mientras tanto Ulquiorra se acerca detras de ogichi, y lo va acortar, cuando ogichi empieza a tirar ondas seguidas de getsugas tenshos negros, ante el fallo de su estrategia ulquiorra y grimmjow se lanzan ambos contra ogichi, pero ogichi le roba la espada a ulquiorra, y le corta la cabeza a grimmjow, en ese instante la mascara termina de completarse, y comienza la hollowficacion del cuerpo de ichigo, renji logra repeler mas ataques de sus oponentes, y se distrae un rato, y se asusta al ver a ichigo transformandose en hollow

Renji: como es esto posible? Ichigo se transforma en Hollow?!

mientras tanto en el interior de ichigo, ichigo libera reiatsu infructuosamente

Ichigo: mierdaa, cada vez pierdo mas fuerza! no puedo zafarme de estas cosas! ese jodido cobarde!, hare un intento mas!

ichigo libera tanto reiatsu, que en el afuera la hollowficacion se detiene, la mascara se rompe, pero el cuerpo de ichigo queda dividido en 2 partes, una blanca con el rostro de ogichi, y una con el rostro de ichigo

Ogichi: que haces aca?! estaba ganando!

Ichigo: cobarde y alevoso, atacaste por la espalda! vas a salir de mi camino!

Ogichi: bueno te has vuelto un problema, no es cierto Ichigo?

el rostro de ichigo se ha partido en 2, su gran esfuerzo en la pelea, se ha vuelto peligroso!, podra derrotar a su hollow, luego a ulquiorra y luego a tempo, para asi poder salvar a su pueblo?

Proximo Capitulo: "Refuerzos Inesperados"


	44. Refuerzos Inesperados

lo imposible, e ilogico a sucedido

lo imposible, e ilogico a sucedido... la cara de ichigo se ha partido en dos... una mitad hollow, y la otra mitad shinigami... podra con este power up derrotar a ulquiorra?

tempo mira lo que acaba de ocurrir sorprendido, hitsugaya y renji tambien se sorprenden, mientras que en el otro frente de batalla

Rukia: este reiatsu!  
Orihime: Kurosaki-kun?... pero hay algo extraño en el... es como si no fuera 100 kurosaki-kun... es casi como cuando usaba ese extraño poder... pero esta vez se siente mas poderoso!  
Urahara: vaya esto si que es extraño... Ichigo-san... quizas sea posible que se haya ¿fusionado con su hollow? en todos estos años, nunca habia sentido una mezcla tan rara de reiatsu...  
Rukia: pero sera posible? crei que ichigo habia derrotado a su hollow interior...  
Urahara: el hollow interior nunca es derrotado totalmente, solo es suprimido... toda la tension de estas batallas, quiza hayan debilitado a ichigo... y en una de esas bajas el hollow debio haber aprovechado la oportunidad de volver a controlar el cuerpo de ichigo... o mas aun la batalla quiza fue tan fuerte, que ahora ninguno de los 2 tiene el control total...  
Orihime: entonces aun kurosaki-kun puede derrotarlo?  
Urahara: eso espero...

de vuelta al frente, los ojos inexpresivos y vacios de aquel ulquiorra traido del pasado, no se sorprendian ante el repentino aumento de poder de ichigo

Ogichi: bien, esto es un problema... deja de interponerte! Ichigo!  
Ichigo: lo siento, pero no me puedo permitir ese lujo...  
Ogichi: pues supongo que te eliminare ahora mismo!

para sorpresa de ichigo, la mano que sostenia a tensa zangetsu, estaba bajo el control de su hollow..., ogichi, levanta a zangetsu para matar a ichigo, pero pronto se da cuenta que ulquiorra se lanza rapidamente al ataque. ambos intercambian espadazos, pero repentinamente ogichi tira a zangetsu y le lanza un cero a ulquiorra, el cual le destruye la mitad del cuerpo, dejandolo solo con la mano que sostiene su espada, media pierna, y un pie malherido.. ogichi se rie a carcajadas

Ichigo: que fue eso... como es posible que mi cuerpo shinigami, haya ejecutado una tecnica de hollow, y haber dejado tanto daño...  
Ogichi: es porque es MI TECNICA! y ahora acabare con esta molestia, para acabar contigo ICHIGO!

ogichi vuelve a tomar a tensa zangetsu, y logra matar a ulquiorra... haciendo que este ultimo se desvanezca, de pronto ichigo nota algo extraño y malicioso por su cuerpo

Ichigo: que rayos...  
Ogichi: ajjaja ahora muere!

la mano controlada por ogichi comienza a ahorcar a ichigo

Ichigo: loco! si haces eso, te destruiras a ti tambien!  
Ogichi: CLARO QUE NO! solo debo volver a tu mundo interior, y controlarte desde alli! total estas tan debil, que no te puedes defender de mi PODER!  
Ichigo: no te dejare!

el reiatsu de ichigo aumenta, sus ojos se ponen azules, y ogichi desaparece de la mitad de ichigo, en eso tempo se lanza a atacar a ichigo, ichigo con pocas fuerzas apenas logra detener el espadazo del serafin

Ichigo: rayos!  
Tempo: no tienes suficiente fuerza, aun asi demostraste que quiza algo puedas aguantar contra mi... pero eso no se aplica con tus amigos... hasta el momento he dejado que mis titeres del pasado, no peleen con toda su fuerza... pero que tal si liberan?  
Ichigo: que pretendes hacer?! no te dejare?! RENJI, TOSHIRO CUIDADO!  
Renji: eh?  
Tempo: no tiene caso! liberen su poder!

los espadas traidos del pasado, comienzan a liberar su poder cuando, una figura pasa rapidamente entre ellos, y los mata haciendolos desvanecer...

Tempo: vaya esto si es una sorpresa... y tu quien eres?  
¿?: antigua 3ra Espada... Neliel tu Odderswank...  
Ichigo: Nel?!

la figura de nel aparece ante ichigo y tempo, con su traje arrancar ya arreglado, y sin esos harapos que usara la ultima vez que volvio a ese cuerpo

Ichigo: pero nel?! que haces aca!  
Nel: lo siento ichigo, pero tu debes descansar, yo sere la oponente de este tipo...  
Tempo: vaya, vaya asi que una amiguita te ha venido a ayudar eh ichigo? pues bueno, supongo que la matare a ella, y luego ire a por ti!

cuando la batalla contra el serafin tempo, por fin daria inicio... la figura de nel aparece para ayudar, y darle tiempo a ichigo para ganar fuerzas!

Proximo Capitulo: "Inoue se Enfurece"


	45. Inoue se Enfurece

un sorpresivo refuerzo ha llegado, nel ayudara a ichigo, contra el serafin maligno tempo

un sorpresivo refuerzo ha llegado, nel ayudara a ichigo, contra el serafin maligno tempo!

las miradas de nel y tempo se cruzan desafiantes

Tempo: mmm interesante asi que ex-3ra espada no? supongo que tu poder, serviria para calificarte como tal, pero... no es suficiente contra mi...

Nel: Pruebame entonces.

ambos se lanzan al ataque, y cruzan espadas... el nivel de tempo se nota inmediatamente superior. mientras tanto ichigo se reune con hitsugaya, y renji

Renji: vaya, pero que ha sido eso?

Ichigo: esto es bastante sorpresivo... pero creo que deberiamos ir a ayudarla!

Hitsugaya: no lo creo... las sucesivas batallas, nos han debilitado, por lo tanto sera mejor que recobremos algo de fuerza, y luego ataquemos a aquel tio... aun asi hay algo en el, que me hace sentir, que eso que hemos visto hasta ahora no es nisiquiera un esbozo de su poder...

Ichigo: es verdad... ahora que lo mencionas, ha mostrado una actitud de juego... no me imagino como sera su nivel, cuando pelee en serio.

Renji: es raro en ti oir eso.. ichigo.

Hitsugaya: pero es verdad, si no pensamos una estrategia y recobramos fuerzas, ese tipo nos aplastara como insectos... y ahora que lo pienso, no han notado que hay un gran choque de reiatsu, a unos kilometros de aca?

Ichigo: ahora que lo mencionas... parece que las cosas estan mas duras por alla.

en otro lugar, ambos arcangeles aun chocan espadazos... pero la intensidad de la batalla, ya ha dejado sus huellas en haru, la arcangel apenas puede sostener su zanpakutoh, mientras que su amigo dominado por la oscuridad, con varios cortes en el cuerpo aun se mantiene en pie

Rukia: esto es cruel, si siguen asi se van a terminar matando...

Orihime: no es justo... como pueden enfrentar a 2 amigos de esa forma... como los pueden obligar...

Rukia: aun asi, no hay nada que podamos hacer... mas que defendernos y observar...

Orihime: me siento tan inutil!

orihime rompe a llorar, rukia la abraza... mientras que lucifer desde un lugar en altura, observa exitado la batalla, haru se detiene y hace una posicion de manos

Haru: bien... si no se detiene por las buenas se detendra por las malas... Bakudoh n° 99 Restriccion!

el bakudoh de haru, aplasta a su amigo

Haru: ahora terminare con esta estupidez!... perdoname Yushiro-kun...

Lucifer: que pretendes hacer, niña? crees que´puedes vencer a la oscuridad??

Haru: no es eso... simplemente lo llevare lejos de tu alcanze... BANKAI! SORA SHIROMORI!

las gigantescas raices del bosque del bankai de haru, se elevan muy alto en el cielo, llevando a ambos arcangeles a su interior

Rukia: que es eso!

Urahara: nunca habia visto una forma materializada de zanpakutoh tan rara...

Lucifer: que niña tan estupida, piensa que destruira la oscuridad llevandoselo de mi vista... pero no es asi.. pronto vera, que mi poder no tiene limites!

mientras tanto dentro del bankai de haru...

Haru: YUSHIRO-KUN DESPIERTA!... etooo YUSHIRO-KUN!!

¿?: tu sabes que estas perdiendo el tiempo, haciendo eso Haru-chan...

Haru: no puede ser... tu eres mi zanpakutoh!

drasticamente la escena cambia, a una especie de salon luminoso y blanco, ante haru aparece un gran ciervo blanco

Haru: shiromori...

Shiromori: hace tiempo que no hablamos eh?

Haru: es verdad, pero como es que llegue hasta aca...

Shiromori: vamos haru, creo que te has dado cuenta, que ese bakudoh no durara mucho... y que el aun esta controlado... tu sabes cual es la unica solucion posible verdad? cuando llegue el momento, sabes aue deberas usar "ese" ataque...

Haru: no te referiras a la ultima forma del bankai verdad?

Shiromori: tu sabes que el ataque es arriesgado, pero es la unica forma de recuperarlo... por lo menos dale un final digno...

Haru: no se si pueda...

Shiromori: acaso olvidaste la capacidad purificadora de tu espada?

Haru: shiromori...

se vuelve a la escena del bankai de haru, el bakudoh recien es quebrado, y lo unico que atina a decir el arcangel controlado es...

Yushiro "malvado": Ban... Kai... Dark Kamikaze Tsukihime...

Haru: el momento!

la liberacion del bankai de yushiro destruye todo el lugar, dejando muy malherida a haru, y "destruyendo" su bankai

Lucifer: ajajajjajajaja esa niña, pensaba que podia derrotar a la oscuridad... jejeje ese bankai no fue lo suficientemente poderoso, como aguantar eso!

Orihime: haru-chan!

de entre la nube de polvo aparece el yushiro malvado en pose triunfante... y haru totalmente malherida y desangrandose

Haru (en sus pensamientos): asi que a esto es a lo que se referia... me cuesta respirar... esa liberacion de bankai, me dejo malherida, y destruyo el mio... ese ataque... es peligroso, solo lo puedo hacer, cuando la forma inicial del bankai sea destruida, y cuando yo este al borde de la muerte... es arriezgado lo se... debo apuntar al corazon, pero dejare mi guardia expuesta... pero es un riezgo que debo correr...

en ese momento haru se levanta

Lucifer: vaya vaya, asi que aun quiere luchar... que pena morira horriblemente...

Haru: Sora Shiromori... Impacto Final... Ciervo Blanco...

de la zanpakutoh de haru, sale un brillo blanco y llameante, que cubre todo el cuerpo de haru... yushiro muestra una pose de estar listo para atacar

Rukia: pero que es lo que pretende hacer?

Urahara: es impresionante el reiatsu liberado... esta debe ser la habilidad final de su bankai...

haru corre hacia yushiro, con la espada mirando abajo, yushiro tambien se lanza al ataque... en ese momento en la mente de haru, miles de imagenes de tiempos pasados aparecen... la espada de haru atraviesa el corazon de yushiro malvado, y un ciervo gigante y blanco de luz, lo atraviesa... pero la espada del yushiro maligno, logra atravesar a haru en el corazon... un rio de sangre salta y cubre todo el lugar

Orihime: HARU-CHAN!, YUSHIRO-KUN!

Rukia: no puede ser...

Urahara: ...

Lucifer: ajajjajajaja se mataron entre si ajajajajjaa ahora estoy libre, de matar a las otras basuras, y luego seguir divirtiendome!

de pronto la oscuridad en el cuerpo de yushiro desaparece, dejandolo en la normalidad, su mirada es de emocion, y algo de tristeza

Yushiro: ha.. ru... cha... gr...a...ci..as...

despues de decir eso, la zanpakutoh de yushiro se quiebra en mil pedazos, y sale del cuerpo de haru, causandole heridas graves, yushiro se desploma desangrado... haru sonrie levemente, mientras su zanpakutoh, tambien se quiebra en mil pedazos. y se desploma encima del cuerpo de su amigo

Lucifer: vaya... asi que lo volvio a la normalidad, pero ambos murieron que pena... bueno que se le va a hacer...

Orihime: tu... tu... ERES UN SICOTICO!

Lucifer: eeeh que pasa?

un aura naranja, comienza a cubrir el cuerpo de orihime... inoue lanza sus flores para formar un escudo de curacion en los cuerpos de haru y yushiro, y las lanza para proteger a urahara y rukia

Lucifer: que rayos? su maldito reiatsu esta aumentando a niveles insospechados, y que rayos es ese poder?

Orihime: tu has venido a dañarnos sin razon alguna... has dañado a mis amigos... hiciste que haru-chan, y yushiro-kun, lucharan entre si... yo nunca e podido hacer nada... siempre me tienen que proteger... pero eso se acabo... esta vez... sere yo, quien los proteja a todos...

Lucifer: eeeh que te crees insolente, es verdad que tu reiatsu a aumentado bastante, pero no es lo sufi... ¿que?!

lucifer mira a orihime, y algo lo espanta, de pronto la luz cubre todo el lugar

la situacion se ha desbordado... lucifer ha hecho a orihime enfadar...

Proximo Capitulo: "con Mis Alas los Protegere"


	46. Con mis Alas los Protegere

un vuelco ante todo lo esperado, lucifer ha hecho enfadar a orihime

un vuelco ante todo lo esperado, lucifer ha hecho enfadar a orihime... estara ella liberando el poder que el arcangel uriel le vaticinara?... podra significar esto, que toda la destruccion acabara?

una luz cegadora cubre todo el lugar, ichigo y los demas ven impactados desde la distancia aquella extraña luz... tempo y nel interrumpen su batalla, para observar aquella luz

Tempo: pero que rayos pasa alla? que es ese reiatsu? es incluso tan poderoso como el de nosotros... pero es imposible que haya aparecido tan rapido!

Ichigo: ese reiatsu... es gigantesco... pero... pareciera que en su escencia ese reiatsu es de... INOUE!

en la ciudad dorada, uriel interrumpe su meditacion

Uriel: esto... no me lo esperaba tan rapido... inoue liberando su poder... mas aun me sorprende que esos 2 aun esten con vida, despues de todo el castigo que se dieron... Inoue... no me espere que fuera tan poderosa... Inoue-sama...

de pronto 2 personas entran a la habitacion de uriel

Uriel: asi que tambien se han dado cuenta? Rafael... Miguel...

Rafael: asi es... esa chica ha liberado su potencial escondido, pero tenemos una mision mas importante...

Uriel: que es lo que pasa?

Miguel: hay un problema... el arbol de la vida... esta formado de una energia tan potente... que debia ser sellada por 2 creaturas con un reiatsu lo suficientemente poderoso como para sellarlo... pero cuando aquel demonio destruyo el sello, y libero a los guardianes... todo el arbol se desestabilizo...

Uriel: acaso eso significa?

Rafael: si... eso significa, que el mundo material va a perder toda vida contenida en el, y el mundo espiritual se distorsionara, y todo se volvera un caos tan inmenso, que el universo en si mismo se transformara en un agujero negro, y se desintegrara a si mismo...

Miguel: ...esa chica... quizas esa chica logre volver a estabilizar el arbol de la vida... o quiza logre controlar a los guardianes, para poder volver a estabilizar el arbol...

Uriel: debemos ir a la tierra inmediatamente!

mientras tanto en la soul society, chad, ishida y unohana, terminan de acabar con los hollows que estaban asolando el rukongai

Unohana: deben irse a casa...

Chad: pero queremos ayudar a proteger este lugar... en karakura, no somos lo suficientemente utiles, no estamos al nivel...

Ishida: es verdad, no tenemos nada que hacer alla...

Unohana: lo siento, pero... soul society, ya no es un lugar seguro...

Ishida: de que estas hablando?, los reiatsus de los demonios desaparecieron! y aquellos 2 reiatsus que fueron a karakura, de seguro ichigo y los demas lograran derrotarlos!

Unohana: lo siento... Bakudoh n° 96 doble Loto Aprisionante!

Chad: mierda...

Unohana: vamos Minazuki... llevatelos de aca!

el kidoh de unohaha, crea 2 lazos de luz que aprisionan a ishida y a chad... luego la zanpakutoh de unohana, engulle a ambos... y se dispone a volar... unohana abre un senkaimon, y minazuki desaparece por el dangai... de pronto alguien aparece tras unohana

Unohana: asi que tambien te diste cuenta? Aizen...

Aizen: las cosas no van a salir como nos gustaria... la situacion se puede tornar violenta... debemos evacuar el seiretei... debemos abrir la dimension del rey...

Unohana: incluso con tu intelecto, aun no te has dado cuenta?... todo el mundo espiritual va a entrar en caos... si hice que ellos se fuera, fue para que ellos puedan vivir un poco mas... pronto el mundo material va a caer tambien, y no tenemos nada mas que hacer...

de pronto en el seiretei, un vortex verde oscuro, comienza a engullir el castillo del seiretei... nubes negras, lluvia tormentosa, y truenos, comienzan a cubrir la escena, todos los capitanes del gotei 13 comienzan a observar con melancolia la destruccion que comenzaba a ocurrir... mientras tanto en karakura, la luz empezo a normalizarse... el reiatsu desprendido por inoue, lograba distorsionar el aire... el poder liberado fue tan grande que no quedaba rastro del cuerpo fisico de orihime, en vez de eso aparecio una figura luminosa, que pronto terminaria de descubrirse como inoue... poseia 6 pares de alas doradas, una tunica blanca con dorado, y una zanpakutoh con mango naranjo, y tsuba en forma de flor de liz... alrrededor de inoue 6 puntos blancos luminicos, formaban un escudo alrrededor de ella, la mirada de inoue hacia lucifer era de bastante pocos amigos... rukia, y urahara se sorprenden

Rukia: Imposible... aun cuando este escudo nos separa de ellos, la presion espiritual de inoue se puede sentir con bastante potencia desde aca...

Urahara: asi que era verdad...

Rukia: que cosa?

Urahara: hace unos meses, antes que todo esto empezara, recibi la visita de un serafin llamado Siddartha Gautama Buda... el me comunico que en algun tiempo mas, la paz se veria interrumpida, por un ataque del infierno que luego podria causar destruccion... pero tambien me dijo que entre nosotros, existia una de ellos, y me dijo que ella era Inoue Orihime... y que debia ser protegida, para que luego ella sola descubriera su poder...

Rukia: acaso eso significa que...

Urahara: asi es... inoue es una serafina... ahora solo nos queda mirar... una batalla asi, solo se ve en eones... ya que la fuerza de un serafin es... la total union de la zanpakutoh con el portador... un nivel mucho mas poderoso que el bankai... un nivel equiparable a un 1000 del reiatsu normal de un shinigami de nivel capitan...

Rukia: imposible!

Urahara: si no sentimos mas reiatsu, es porque estamos protegidos por este escudo...

lucifer mira helado a orihime

Lucifer: Imposible! no puedes ser una serafina! no ´puedes ser tan poderosa como yo, es inconcebible!

Inoue: yo tampoco lo creia, hasta que uriel-san me dijo... yo no te dejare hacerle mas daño a mis amigos... con estas manos, con esta zanpakutoh... y con mis alas... los protegere a todos! a Kurosaki-kun... a Kuchiki-san, a Sado-kun, a Ishida-kun... a todos!

Lucifer: eso son palabras grandes niña... aunque tengas un nivel de reiatsu equiparable al mio, eso no significa que puedas derrotarme.. tengo mas experiencia que tu...

ambos desenvainan sus zanpakutohs... y comienzan a distorsionar el aire, con su puro reiatsu... intercambian miradas desafiantes, y se lanzan al ataque... una gran explosion de luz, y energia cubre la escena, desintegrando algunos edificios a la redonda

el poder de inoue revelado! , pero que ocurrira con la desestabilizacion del arbol de la vida?

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "las Lagrimas de Ichigo"


	47. Las Lagrimas de Ichigo

todo el poder de orihime, se ha desatado... una batalla decisiva a comenzado... pero ¿que ocurrira con ichigo y los demas?

nel y tempo, pelean de igual a igual, ichigo, y renji miran asombrados, hitsugaya se muestra contemplativo

Hitsugaya: hay algo mal aca...  
Ichigo: a que te refieres?  
Hitsugaya: esa chica es una arrancar... posiblemente adjucka... su nivel esta como por mucho, un poco mas alto que un capitan shinigami Promedio... y ya viste como unos demonios, que se supone estan a un nivel mucho menor que un serafin, le dieron problemas a casi todas las fuerzas de la ss, y a esos arcangeles que llegaron... en otras palabras... es tio esta solo jugando con ella...

ichigo se sobresalta, nel hace un ademan con su mano, y se corta el dedo a proposito con sus dientes

Tempo: mmm y que es eso?  
Nel: los Menos Grande, poseen una tecnica especial Denominada cero... una condensacion de Energia Espiritual, Lanzada en forma de Rayo al Oponente con un Gran poder destructivo... cuando somos arrancarizados, obviamente el nivel de ese poder aumenta considerablemente... pero cuando se llega al top 10 de la elite de los arrancar los espada, se nos permite utilizar una variacion muy poderosa del Cero... la Unica Condicion, es que debemos perder algo de sangre antes de utilizar esta tecnica... sientete honrado, no quiero perder mas tiempo contigo... Gran rey Cero!

el cero de nel quema el aire a su alrrededor, viajando a una gran velocidad... tempo lo observa llegar, y con un solo dedo logra esquivarlo, nel se ve sorprendida, y tempo levanta un dedo

Tempo: Hadoh n° 69 Tentaculos de Sombra.  
Nel: ¡!

un monton de tentaculos negros aparecen de la nada, y comienzan a aprisionar a nel, y a introducirse dentro de ella por varias partes de su cuerpo

Nel: bas.. tar.. doo...  
Tempo: el nivel de un kidoh, depende bastante de la practica y el dominio de energia espiritual del que lo use, en otras palabras... un ser que ha vivido mas de mil trillones de años como yo, que e visto millones de civilizaciones surgir y caer en desgracia, puedo hacer que un simple kido del nivel 69, sea un infierno para ti... el hadoh del nivel 69... miles de tentaculos sombrios, que se introducen en el cuerpo de mi adversario, y lo destruyen por dentro, dañando sus organos internos... normalmente son solo heridas graves, pero dudo que tu lo aguantes a mi nivel...  
Nel: de...cla...ra... Gamuza!  
Tempo: y en que crees que cambiara las cosas?

el reiatsu de la liberacion de nel, anula el hadoh de tempo, pero aun asi la arrancar conserva algo del daño sufrido por aquel kido

Nel: m..i..eerda...  
Tempo: patetica... piensas que no me he dado cuenta...  
Nel: de que hablas?  
Tempo: haces esto, porque quieres retrasar la muerte de ellos, verdad?  
Nel: jejeje...  
Tempo: no te hare sufir mas, preparate...  
Nel: y yo no me dejare ganar tan facil...  
Tempo: eso esta por verse!

tempo va a atacar a nel, pero nel utiliza un rapido sonido, y comienza a lanzar ceros a lo loco, para luego tragarselos

Tempo: que planaes hacer?!

ichigo mira sorprendido toda la escena, pero luego se calma y muestra una pequeña sonrisa

Renji: y porque esa sonrisa... ichigo?  
Ichigo: nada... es que acabo de recordar la habilidad especial de nel... el doble cero... absorbe los ceros de su oponente, y los lanza con doble potencia... pero esta vez veo que utiliza sus propios ceros...  
Hitsugaya: por lo tanto debido a la cantidad de ceros que ha tragado, y utilizando su velocidad, es probable que lanze un cero, con 100 veces mas potencia de lo normal!

nel termina de hacer su espectaculo de ceros, y le lanza un cero multiplicado por todos los que absorbio a tempo, tempo se mantiene tranquilo, el super cero de nel distorsiona el aire, e impacta de lleno en tempo, antes de que la nube se disipe nel se lanza rapidamente hacia el

Nel: muy bien hora de acabar con esto... mi ultima tecnica "el Lanzador Verde"!

la tecnica de nel atraviesa la nube de humo

Tempo: ajjajajajaja ajjajajajaja ajajjajajajaja eso es todo?¡  
Nel: no puede ser!

ichigo y los demas miran estupefactos

Tempo: debo decir, que me has ayudado a calentar un poco, y a entretenerme, pero esto se acabo... y te dare un final digno de un adversario digno de mi... dentro de las formas de lucha espirituales, de entre todas quiza la mas interesante es el kido... capaz de complementar el combate con espada, y el cuerpo a cuerpo... muchos shinigamis, angeles, y arcangeles, han tratado de buscar la forma de llegar al limite del poder, a la forma definitiva... se les enseña que el grado 100 en un kido, es lo mas poderoso... pero hay otro nivel mucho mas alto... el nivel definitivo, un nivel que se tarda trillones y trillones de años en alcanzar... lo que se denomina el kido definitivo... que es la habilidad primordial, para ser ascendido a serafin... el maximo grado de poder celestial... preparate... muy pocos pueden ver este tipo de tecnicas... y ustedes moscas... observen bien que luego les toca a ustedes...  
Ichigo: nel...

nel mira con ojos llorosos a ichigo, casi aceptando un destino incierto

Ichigo: NEL DEBES LUCHAR!  
Nel: ...  
Tempo: es hora de terminar contigo! preparate este de los kido definitivos es el Bakudoh Definitivo!  
Nel(en su mente): confio en ti... mi buen amigo Ichigo...  
Ichigo: NEL!!  
Tempo: BanBakudoh! Prision de la Eterna Tortura Celestial!

un portal en forma de hoyo negro, con luces de miles de colores se abre ante nel, y luego se la traga, para luego desaparecer

Ichigo: nel... sabia que no tenia posibilidades... esto es mi culpa!  
Renji: para de dañarte a ti mismo!  
Ichigo: CALLATE! Nadie... NADIE TOCA A MIS AMIGOS!  
Tempo: ajjaja y que pretendes hacer? eh?

ichigo llora, saca por ultima vez en su vida la mascara vizard, y libera el reiatsu de su bankai, mientras saca un frasco de su bolsillo... la atmosfera tiembla

Proximo Capitulo: "Batalla por la Amistad"


	48. Batalla por la Amistad

el despiadado Tempo, ha utilizado la forma de kidoh mas potente en Nell, lo que ha despertado la Furia de Ichigo

el despiadado Tempo, ha utilizado la forma de kidoh mas potente en Nell, lo que ha despertado la Furia de Ichigo!

ichigo saca por ultima vez en su vida su mascara vizard, y en sus manos sostiene un frasco, y mientras lo abre comienza a recordar algo, de su entrenamiento con los arcangeles

Rafael: lo unico que te puedo dar es esto... estas se llaman flores de bach... en sintesis lo que hacen es intensificar las habilidades dormidas de quien las tome, y de intensificar y regular sus habilidades conscientes, o sea es algo que te puede servir bastante en tus futuras batallas.

la escena vuelve a ichigo en el presente

Ichigo(en sus pensamientos): estaba guardando esto, si se presentaba una situacion como esta... ojala resulte...  
Tempo: hey que pretendes hacer con ese frasco?  
Ichigo: solo observa.

ichigo toma un sorbo del frasco, y comienza a aumentar su reiatsu de tal forma, que se le forma un aura azul con negro a su alrrededor... y rayos de color azul alrrededor de aquella aura

Tempo: que es esto?  
Hitsugaya: impresionante... el reiatsu de ichigo siempre ha ido fluctuante, nunca se ha mantenido estable, pero desde que bebio eso, pareciera que su reiatsu se estabilizo en su punto mas alto... su poder es mucho mayor que antes!  
Tempo: mmm debo reconocer que gracias a que tomaste ese brebaje, te volviste algo mas fuerte... pero aun no llegas a mi nivel...  
Ichigo: un viejo amigo me enseño, que si peleaba con amor, con instinto, y determinacion, podia lograr un gran poder... por lo tanto no des esto por ganado...  
Tempo: eso esta por verse! Hadoh n° 63 Sobren Soukatsui!

ichigo detiene el kidoh con el filo de tensa zangetsu

Tempo: que?!  
Ichigo: mi nivel de kidoh es bastante nulo en comparacion a los shinigamis, por eso gracias al liquido que tome, mi distribucion de reiatsu se puso igualitaria, y por lo tanto puedo usar algo de kido, en la hoja de zangetsu, por lo tanto funciona como magia de contraataque.  
Tempo: estrategia inteligente la verdad.  
Ichigo: nose que hiciste con nell... lo unico que se es que no te lo perdonare, ni tampoco perdonare que te atrevas a dañar a cualquiera de mis amigos... toma esto GETSUGA TENSHO!

el ataque de ichigo corta a tempo en el pecho, haciendolo sangrar gravemente

Tempo: pequeño niñato!  
Ichigo: jejje, esto esta recien empezando!  
Tempo: no niño esto se acabo! Hadoh n°92 Telon Sonico!

ichigo desprevenido recibe el potente kido de tempo, el cual provoca ondas sonoras que lo hacen azotarse en el aire, para despues caer rapidamente

Ichigo: mierda... me siento desorientado!  
Tempo: eso te pasa por querer jugar con fuego niño!  
Ichigo: ...

ichigo se queda callado, se levanta, salta, blande su espada contra tempo, quien le bloquea

Tempo: parece que esto va a ser mas divertido de lo que esperaba.  
Ichigo: lo mismo aqui.

ambos pelean ferozmente, mientras tanto en el otro frente de batalla, rukia, y urahara ven asombrados la batalla de orihime con lucifer

Rukia: con el solo poder de sus espadazos, logran afectar las cosas en el mundo real!, esto es impresionante!

orihime y lucifer intercambian espadazos ferozmente, y a una velocidad increible, cada espadazo, produce estragos en los edificios cercanos

Lucifer: quien iba a pensar que una niñita como tu, me iba a causar tantos problemas!  
Orihime: tu dañaste a mis amigos, y no te perdonare por ello!  
Lucifer: y por eso es que no me ganaras... careces de instinto de pelea! eres solo una niña llorona, que se queda atras viendo como mueren todos... por eso no lograras derrotarme!  
Orihime (en sus pensamientos): es verdad... siempre he sido debil... nunca.. nunca eh podido hacer algo... sentirme mas util... siempre todos.. chad, ishida, kuchiki-san, y kurosaki-kun... siempre me han protegido... incluso haru-san... pero ahora esto se acabo... tengo este poder... este poder con el que puedo proteger a todos... esta vez los protegere a todos!  
Lucifer: eeeh habla algo, o acaso te vas a poner a llorar por lo que te dije?  
Orihime: TSUBAKI!

tsubaki con una fuerza, velocidad y determinacion impresionantes, atraviesa a lucifer en la cabeza, haciendolo gritar como un maniaco, lucifer se tapa la mitad sangrante de su cabeza con una mano

Lucifer: pequeña bastarda, ya vas a ver!!  
Orihime: eres... un verdadero mounstruo!, pero no te tengo miedo!

inoue con su recien adquirida zanpakutoh, atraviesa a lucifer en su estomago, pero lucifer agarra la cabeza de inoue, la golpea fuertemente, y la patea haciendola estrellarse contra el suelo, pero orihime se levanta, y salta para cortarle el pecho a lucifer

Lucifer: pequeña insolente!  
Orihime: no te dejare que me dañes... porque yo debo proteger a mis amigos!

Proximo Capitulo: "Atrapado en su Propia Trampa"


	49. Atrapado por su Propia Trampa

mientras orihime, encontro su principal motivacion para seguir luchando, ichigo tiene todo su poder concentrado, para poder derrotar a tempo...

ichigo, aprovechando el poder de su máscara vizard, ocupa el poder de su hollow interno, para lanzar ceros contra tempo, quien esquiva algunos, pero es golpeado por otros. tempor por su parte intenta herir a ichigo, utilizando kidohs, y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero su tactica no esta dando resultado

Tempo: porque?! maldita sea... soy un serafin! estoy en lo mas alto de la escala de poderes... fuy seleccionado por el consejo, para ser uno de los guardianes... tengo el poder para destruir una galaxia entera... y aun asi no puedo matar a este imbecil... porque?!

Ichigo: tu no tienes razones para luchar... llegaste aqui con tu amigo con planes de destruir este lugar, solo porque se les dio la gana... no tienes una motivacion para luchar... y es por eso que en estos momentos... siento que puedo ganarte... y no te tengo miedo!

Tempo (en sus pensamientos): aun... aun despues de haber usado el nivel de kidoh definitivo contra su amiga... el... el aun tiene fuerzas para pelear... quien rayos se cree!

comienza un flashback, en donde tempo se encuentra caminando en un palacio dorado, con un cielo de igual color, y varias figuras luminicas... la unica diferencia notoria en tempo, es que en vez de tener 6 pares de alas, solo tiene 5... tempo llega ante una especie de jurado compuesto por 7 serafines, el serafin del centro, de nombre orpheus, comienza a hablar

Orpheus: muy bien... dado que ha pasado eones de años en el nivel de Querubin, y dado su gran rendimiento, le debo informar... que sera ascendido al rango de serafin, y se le permitira formar parte del equipo guardian que custodia, lo mas preciado para nosotros... el Arbol de la Vida...

luego otro de los serafines comienza a hablar, su nombre era siddartha buda

Buda: en vista de lo expuesto, por mi compañero en este consejo... debo decir, que tienes la opcion de seguir este camino o no... si lo haces, tendras que renunciar a tu llama y deberas recibir un nuevo nombre... si no continuaras como Querubin, y seguiras en tu tarea de monitorear la justicia de los Espiritus... recuerda que serafines hay muy pocos... y todos debemos cumplir una funcion especifica, hasta que nos unamos a la gran energia... tu elige...

Tempo: de acuerdo acepto...

otro de los serafines de aspecto menos severo, de nombre cristo, baja y le dice

Cristo: bien... desde hoy te llamaras Tempo, y te encargaras de cuidar el arbol de la vida... y seras ascendido al rango de serafin... por favor entregame tu zanpakutoh.

tempo se la entrega, y cristo usa una habilidad algo extraña, para que tempo se fusione con su zanpakutoh, y asi obtenga su 6to par de alas, y todo el poder de su zanpakuto se transfiera a su cuerpo... cristo sostiene otra espada en su mano

Cristo: esto que tengo aqui, es una zanpakutoh vacia... aun tiene el poder de purificar almas, pero su alma propia se transfirio a ti... quieres seguir con ella?

Tempo: si Cristo-sama...

vuelve al presente... tempo mira cada vez mas enojado a ichigo, intenta cortarlo, pero ichigo lo esquiva facilmente, y le corta el pecho

Tempo (en sus pensamientos): no puede ser... en que momento me volvi tan debil... soy ultra poderoso... todo el consejo confiaba en mi... me aburri, acabare con este niñato de una vez por todas!

Ichigo: creo que sera mejor que paremos esto... es verdad que no puedo perdonar lo que hiciste, pero la batalla es dispareja... no quiero seguir atacandote...

Tempo: sabes que? de acuerdo...

Ichigo: eh? enserio?

Tempo: si claro... dame la mano en señal de paz

Ichigo: bueno n.n

hitsugaya y renji miran perplejos

Renji: eh?, pero que ha sucedido?

Hitsugaya: esto no esta bien... porque accedio a rendirse tan rapidamente?

Renji: bueno es que quiza...

Hitsugaya: no es tiempo para especular... ICHIGO ES UNA TRAMPA!

Ichigo: eh?

ichigo le da la mano a tempo, pero tempo tiene una mirada maliciosa

Tempo: a veces hay que limpiarse los oidos para escuchar a la gente eh?

Ichigo: de que hablas?

Tempo: BanBakudoh... Prision de la Eterna Tortura Celestial!

Ichigo: rayos!

el mismo kidoh, que habia atrapado a nel, ahora ataca a ichigo, se comienza a abrir un vortex, e ichigo comienza a ser succionado, pero en el intertanto forcejea con tempo

Ichigo: cobarde!

Tempo: no soy cobarde... ahora te iras en ese vortex, y acabare contigo de una vez por todas, y quiza vuelvas a ver a tu amiga! ajajjajajajaja

Ichigo: mierda... mierda!

Ichigo (en sus pensamientos): zangetsu... señor zangetsu, por favor dame tu sabiduria... necesito tu ayuda!

Zangetsu: Ichigo, no debes temer... tu mision aun no ha acabado, pero es cierto, que esta situacion es dificil, sin embargo hay una solucion...

Ichigo: de que hablas?

Zangetsu: yo comenzare a aumentar mi reiatsu al maximo, y tu tambien deberas hacerlo, cuando tu cuerpo, no aguante mas energia espiritual... hay una pequeña posibilidad, de que obtengas el poder de un serafin durante unos segundos... la explosion de energia espiritual, hara que tempo te suelte, y que el sea tragado por el vortex, en vez que tu... pero si no funciona..

Ichigo: no me interesa saber que pasa si no funciona... hagamoslo!

ichigo y zangetsu, aumentan su reiatsu al maximo

Tempo: eeeeh? que planeas hacer!

Renji: ese idiota, acaso quiere explotar?!

ichigo aumenta tanto su reiatsu, que algunos postes de luz, cercanos al lugar se doblan con su pura presion espiritual... de pronto es tanta la acumulacion de reiatsu, que una luz azul cubre todo el lugar... en otra parte orihime, y lucifer detienen su batalla, para observar aquella explosion

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun... da lo mejor de ti...

la luz desaparece, tempo ha soltado a ichigo, y cae vertiginosamente, hacia el kidoh que el mismo creo

Tempo: MALDITOOOOOOOOOO! YO NO PUEDO MORIR, NO VOY A MORIR!!

tempo, desesperado, trata de salir, pero no puede, debido a tanta presion que hace, la presion del vortex, descuartiza su cuerpo, y lo traga

Renji: y eso es todo?

Hitsugaya: parece que ichigo lo logro!

ichigo se desmaya, y cae vertiginosamente al suelo, pero antes de caer, alguien lo recoge

Renji: pero usted es!!

Isshin: cual es la sorpresa?

Renji: pero... pero...

Isshin: ya habra tiempo para las respuestas, ahora ichigo debe descansar... aun no ha terminado... incluso aunque derroten al otro serafin... esto aun no acabara...

Hitsugaya: de que hablas?

Isshin: sin sus guardianes el arbol de la vida, esta colapsando...

las caras de renji y hitsugaya, perplejas ante la noticia de isshin

Proximo Capitulo: "la Princesa Contraataca"


	50. la Princesa Contraataca

Ichigo por fin ha vencido a Tempo, pero Lucifer aun no es Derrotado, Orihime a encontrado su determinacion para Vencerlo, pero sera Suficiente?

orihime a hecho que lucifer sangre a causa del espadazo que le propina en el pecho

Lucifer: tu... de donde sacaste esa seguridad de pronto... es como si derrepente fueras mas fuerte que yo... no... te lo voy a PERMITIR!

lucifer la cachetea, y luego la patea varias veces, hasta hacer que de su boca salga sangre, pero orihime levanta la cabeza desafiante, y le corta el abdomen, y luego el hombro

Orihime: no importa cuanto lo trates... cuanto me golpees... no dejare que me derrotes... Tsubaki!

Lucifer: no esta vez! Hadoh n° 4 Byakurai!

a pesar de la potencia del kidoh de lucifer, tsubaki logra atravesarlo, lucifer trata de detener a tsubaki, con sus brazos cruzados, pero la velocidad y potencia de tsubaki, lo envian lejos

Lucifer: cada vez esta niña me golpea mas fuerte... que rayos... esto ya no es divertido... de pronto es una serafina, y de pronto gana mas habilidad que yo... supongo que no hay mas remedio... hare que sufra...

en ese momento yushiro y haru ya completamente curados, miran la batalla

Haru: asi que eso era...

Yushiro: que cosa de que hablas? o.o

Haru: de lo que nos estaba avisando Uriel, del verdadero poder de Orihime.

Yushiro: aaa eso... bueno no hay porque sorprenderse tanto... siempre hubo un aura bastante potente alrrededor de ella... oye a todo esto u.u PORQUE RAYOS TENIAS QUE CORTARME TANTO?!

Haru: n.n es que encontre entretenido maltratare ñeeee

Yushiro: eres una...

de pronto aparece una mariposa del infierno de la nada

Mariposa (Mensaje): a la Capitana de la 4ta Division Angelical, y al Capitan de la 3ra Division Angelical, se les informa que deben ir inmediatamente al Palacio Dorado del Este, para una Reunion Urgente de Capitanes.

Yushiro: eso es serio...

Haru: no hay nada que hacer... mas no podemos seguir haciendo aqui, hay que confiar en Orihime, y en Ichigo, y en los demas.

ambos desaparecen con un rapido shunpo, mientras lucifer se levanta y mira a orihime con una mirada llena de locura

Lucifer: princesita, princesita... quieres jugar a las casitas?

Orihime: ?!

Lucifer: eejejejee _Tormenta del Delirio Eterno, Conjuncion del Caos, Bajen a la Tierra, y Hagan su Voluntad en el Caos_ Hadoh n°100 Tormenta de Furia Divina!

Orihime: n° 100??

Lucifer: ooo si, ajajaja preparate a sufrir... ajajajaja

Orihime: pero no ocurre nada...

Lucifer: eres Inocente Verdad?

de pronto nubes negras comienzan a cubrir el cielo, y una luz verde claro comienza a surgir, incontables explosiones de energia y rayos comienzan a descender a la tierra, orihime usa su santen kenshun, en una version amplificada, creado por sus flores que ya estaban haciendo uno alrrededor de kisuke y rukia

Lucifer: de verdad quieres hacer eso?

Orihime: que dices?

Lucifer: mira hacia donde se desvia jajajajja

los rayos desviados se dirigen, hacia el centro de karakura

Orihime: o no alla estan Tatsuki, y los demas...

orihime va rapidamente, y con su zanpakutoh, bloquea el rayo condensado que se dirigia al centro de karakura, pero la condensacion era tan potente, que orihime cae malherida al suelo

Rukia: inoue!

Kisuke: Tranquila, desde aca no podemos hacer casi nada...

Rukia: pero...

Kisuke: ya me oiste, ademas Inoue-san es muy fuerte, ahora no necesita que nos preocupemos de ella, comprendes?

Rukia: u.u si...

Kisuke (en sus pensamientos): me sorprende que haya utilizado ese Kidoh... de todos los Hadoh de nivel 100, ese se supone que estaba prohibido hace mucho tiempo... originalmente se usaba en los tiempos de guerra, pero luego se prohibio, por su gran poder destructivo, tan antiguo es el poder de estos tipos?

lucifer desciende hasta donde se encuentra orihime, y la mira triunfante

Lucifer: ajajajajajja que penosa ajajajaja

pero orihime le entierra la zanpakutoh en el abdomen, y luego la retira rapidamente, dejando muy malherido a lucifer

Orihime: aun no...

Lucifer: aun estas tan energetica?

Orihime: siempre... te dije que no te dejaria que me vencieras...

Lucifer: entonces ya no hay caso... te mostrare una tecnica, que solo los seres como yo podemos utilizar... esto es lo que se llama el Kidoh definitivo... preparate y sientete honrada, en recibir esta tecnica...

Orihime: no me importa, y no me sentire honrada, esta batalla nunca tuvo ningun sentido, y pretendo que termine ahora... acaso no lo has sentido... el reiatsu de tu compañero ha desaparecido... aun si ganaras ventaja ahora, estarias en desventaja numerica.

Lucifer (en sus pensamientos): imposible! como es que yo no me habia dado cuenta... mas aun, que es ahora ese cambio en su tono de voz, acaso no tiene miedo...

Lucifer: insolente... nunca entenderas lo aburrido que es estar eones de años, cuidando un maldito arbol, y que luego seas libre... solo nos queriamos divertir, pero tu estas haciendo que me aburra, y yo quiero entretenerme, esto se acaba aca BanHadoh Bomba Implosiva! despídete de tu planeta! ajajjajaj!

Orihime: ?!

del cielo comienza a verse una luz roja, que comienza a descender lentamente

Orihime: que es eso?

Lucifer: el poder del hadoh definitivo, el hechizo ofensivo mas poderoso que existe, solo se les enseña a los serafines, y a algunos arcangeles de elite! el poder de este hadoh, se utiliza para destruir mundos... queria realizarlo junto a Tempo, para que la destruccion fuera mayor, pero ya que el no esta, lo hare solo muajajajajja

Orihime: callate.

Lucifer: aaa?

Orihime: he dicho que te calles!! PRIMERO TE DERROTARE, Y POR ULTIMO REPELERE ESA COSA, Y SALVARE A TODOS MIS AMIGOS!!

habiendo dicho eso, un aura dorada anaranjada, comienza a aparecer alrrededor de inoue, en sus ojos aparece una luz naranja, y con su zanpakutoh parte a lucifer por la mitad en forma diagonal, lucifer no alcanza a decir nada, su cara de sorpresa es inmensa, un chorro de sangre sale de su cuerpo, y se desvanece, orihime aunque algo cansada, se pone a mirar el hadoh, y llama a sus flores

Orihime: chicos... hay alguna forma de detener eso?

Shun'o: hay una tecnica, es la ultima forma de negacion que tenemos, y se hace realizandola con nosotros 6

tsubaki golpea a shun'o y comienza a hablar

Tsubaki: basta de tanta chachara, simplemente di el nombre de los 6, y luego di Sora no Tokei (reloj del cielo o reloj celestial) yo te niego!

Orihime: OK! AYAME, BAIGON, HINAGIKU, LYLY, SHUN'O, TSUBAKI! SORA NO TOKEI WATASHI WA KYOZETSU SURU!

las 6 flores se ponen en pares de tres y forman una especie de reloj que envuelve la gran bola de energia, y la hacen desaparecer, luego de eso orihime se desmaya

Tsubaki: eeeeh inoue! floja despierta!

Shun'o: dejala no esta acostumbrada, a usar cantidades tan grandes de reiatsu como las que requiere esa tecnica.

kisuke y rukia, se levantan y van hacia donde orihime, al mismo tiempo llegan isshin cargando al desmayado ichigo, hitsugaya y renji

Rukia: Ichigo!

Kisuke: asi que el tambien se desmayo eh?

Isshin: ahora hay cosas mas importantes que atender...

Kisuke: no hay duda...

ambos serafines han sido derrotados... pero esta el problema del arbol de la vida, que pasara ahora?

Proximo Capitulo: "Principio del Fin"


	51. el Principio del Fin

los serafines, y los demonios han sido derrotados, pero por culpa de todo esto el arbol de la vida, que sostiene la vida de to

los serafines, y los demonios han sido derrotados, pero por culpa de todo esto el arbol de la vida, que sostiene la vida de todos los mundos, se ha desestabilizado y el mundo podria llegar a su fin... hay alguna esperanza de poder salvarse?

en el palacio dorado, se ve a los 7 arcangeles sentados en una mesa redonda

Miguel: la situacion se nos ha ido de las manos... el arbol de la vida se ha comenzado a desmoronar... la soul society ya comenzo a evacuar, y llegaran a la antesala de este palacio en unos momentos mas, luego tendremos que evacuar a la gente de la tierra, pero solo retrasaremos lo inevitable.

Jofiel: mi querido miguel, creo que te estas precipitando un poco... aunque la situacion se vea irreversible, creo que todavia nos queda un metodo.

Uriel: a ti Jofiel, te inunda la sabiduria, me gustaria saber que tienes en mente.

Jofiel: bien... el arbol de la vida es una energia de amor, y en el momento en que se desborda, se transforma en todo lo contrario, lo mejor solucion posible, es que encontremos una forma de contrarrestar esa energia negativa, con una positiva de igual poder.

Haru: me parece logico tu plan, pero el problema es que ninguno de nosotros, nisiquiera los serafines podrian crear una energia de semejante nivel.

Jofiel: eso es verdad, pero si nosotros unieramos nuestras fuerzas, podriamos igualarla...

Zadquiel: Jofiel... acaso hablas de...

Miguel: si... creo que jofiel se refiere a que nos sacrifiquemos... utilizaremos el poder del señor metatron para convertirnos en una sola entidad, pero luego desapareceremos...

Yushiro: u.u es el precio que debemos de pagar.

Rafael: no hay nada mas que decir... entonces llamemos al señor Metatron, pero primero evacuemos a la gente en la tierra...

al palacio comienzan a llegar, millones de almas, provenientes del rukongai y varios shinigamis, entre ellos lo que queda del gotei 13, miguel sale a recibirlos, y habla con unohana

Miguel: buenas tardes, mi estimada Unohana n.n

Unohana: no comparto tu actual optimismo... es solo cuestion de horas, para que el arbol termine de tragarse la soul society, y comienze a comerse este universo tambien... de todas formas ya se esta evacuando a la gente de la tierra... y los que lucharon alli, deberian llegar pronto...

Miguel: no hay porque ser tan pesimista... hemos ideado un plan para terminar con esto, por mientras ponganse comodos... mi compañero zadquiel pronto abrira un portal, para llevarlos a nuestra verdadera dimension.

un rato mas tarde, ichigo comienza a despertar de su desmayo, se encontraba en un cuarto bastante blanco, lo reconocia bastante bien, ya que 1 mes atras habia despertado en el, para comenzar su entrenamiento, pero ahora tenia algo distinto, ya que chad, e ishida lo estaban esperando sentados al lado de su cama

Ichigo: Ishida, Chad... ustedes...

Ishida: estuvimos cuidando almas en el rukongai, hasta que la capitana unohana nos mando a la tierra, pero cuando estabamos de camino aca, unos angeles nos obligaron a venir aca... por tu cara creo que no te has enterado...

Ichigo: de que hablas?

Ishida: del arbol de la vida... creo que lo conociste verdad?

Ichigo: eee... eto claro...

Ishida: debido a todas las batallas, ese arbol se comenzo a desmoronar, y ahora todos los mundos llegaran a un fin...

Ichigo: no puede ser!

Ishida: asi es como se han dado las cosas, ya no hay nada que hacer...

ichigo se viste y se levanta rapidamente, llega a un salon y ve a rukia, junto a inoue serafina

Ichigo: Inoue... tu...

Inoue: me veo muy rara? u.u

Ichigo: etooo... hmmm no solo algo diferente... Rukia! estais las 2 bien?

Rukia: no te preocupes por nosotras.

de pronto llega haru

Haru: ya te enteraste verdad?

Ichigo: eso del arbol de la vida?

Haru: por supuesto so menso .. que otra cosa mas...

Ichigo: si se... pero estoy seguro que lo podremos solucionar!

Haru: es posible... etoo... yo solo queria despedirme de uds de parte de Yushiro, y de parte mia...

Ichigo: porque?

sale ishida de detras de ichigo

Ishida: porque se van a sacrificar.

ichigo se ve sorprendido, inoue y rukia bajan la cabeza, chad que tambien estaba alli, hace una mueca con la boca, tratando de no llorar, haru suelta unas lagrimas

Haru: etoo... creo que ustedes son buenas personas n.n, nuestro trabajo es proteger a la tierra, y si tenemos que sacrificar nuestra energia y nuestras vidas, para hacerlo, lo haremos gustosos... la razon por la que Yushiro, no quizo despedirse de uds, es porque le apenan estas situaciones, yo vine aca, porque siento que lo poco que comparti con ustedes fue maravilloso, y creo que se merecen mi bendicion...

haru rompe a llorar, y abraza a ichigo

Haru: por favor... cuiden su planeta y su mundo... quieren? y amense entre uds...

Ichigo: Haru tu...

la arcangel se retira, ichigo queda pasmado

la ultima solucion, el sacrificio de los protectores...

Proximo Capitulo: "La Batalla de Ichigo"


	52. la Batalla de Ichigo

toda amenaza aparente ha sido suprimida, pero para poder detener la destruccion del mundo, provocada por el descontrol del arbol de la vida, hay que tomar medidas drásticas... los arcangeles encargados de regular a los shinigami, y a la tierra, han tomado una dificil desicion... sacrificaran sus vidas, para crear una energia que detenga la destruccion del arbol de la vida.

cada vez llegan mas almas al palacio dorado, en el salon de zadquiel, hay un portal donde las almas van cruzando hacia el cielo, en una esperanza de alargar mas sus vidas, ante la inminente destruccion de todo... en el seiretei la verde luz del arbol de la vida se comienza a volver rojiza, y un agujero se comienza a tragar todo el castillo que antes perteneciera al Gotei 13, en lo que queda del edificio del 1er escuadron, el inerte cuerpo del capitan yamamoto, comienza a ser absorvido por aquella energia negativa... en la tierra, el cielo comienza a distorsionarse, unos pocos animales observan el inminente final... en los pasillos del palacio dorado, rukia corre desesperada, gritando un solo nombre

Rukia: ICHIGO!, ICHIGO!

chad se cruza con rukia, algo confundido ante los gritos de la joven shinigami

Chad: que pasa?  
Rukia: Ichigo... ha desaparecido!  
Chad: Ichi..go?  
Rukia: despues de que Haru terminara de hablarnos, fue a su cuarto, pero luego mas tarde, fui con orihime a hablar con el, y desaparecio... tengo un mal presentimiento...

por otro lado, orihime e ishida, tambien buscan a ichigo, que no se encuentra por ningun lado

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun...  
Ishida: ese idiota... seguro tratara de hacer algo por si mismo... porque siempre tiene que ser tan porfiado

en ese momento aparece yoruichi

Yoruichi: eeeh cual es el problema niños?  
Orihime: kurosaki-kun... ha desaparecido!  
Yoruichi: baaa no se preocupen, no puede haber ido muy lejos, este palacio no es tan grande...  
Ishida: pero Yoruichi-san, Ichigo se entero del plan de los arcangeles, y me temo que quiere detenerlos de alguna forma.  
Yoruichi: si es asi... solo hay un lugar, donde pudo haber ido...

en un torreon bastante amplio, los 7 arcangeles estan alrrededor de una maquina extraña, controlada por el arcangel arquitecto metatron

Yushiro: asi que este es el fin no?  
Haru: u.u, vaya nuestra carrera como capitanes, y como seres conscientes ha llegado a su fin, pero sera por una buena causa...  
Miguel: no teman... cuando seamos un solo ser, posiblemente no sintamos nada... ahora como rayos funciona esto O.o?  
Metatron: al frente de ustedes, hay una bola violeta, toquenla, y denle todo su reiatsu, y esta maquinita hara el resto...

los 7 arcangeles asiente, comienzan a darle su reiatsu, cuando de pronto una figura negra pasa rapido, y parte por la mitad la maquina... los 7 arcangeles salen despedidos

Yushiro: tu... que COÑO te crees que estas haciendo?!

la figura se revela, ichigo en su forma bankai, mira con una risita... yushiro libera su shikai, y se tira en contra de ichigo, ichigo bloquea su espadazo con impresionante destreza, miguel los separa a ambos, y se dispone a hablar con ichigo

Miguel: tienes claro lo que has hecho verdad?  
Ichigo: ...  
Miguel: nos has condenado a todos, aquella era nuestra ultima esperanza de salvar la tierra...  
Yushiro: en que rayos pensabas!!  
Miguel: Yushiro-kun calmate.  
Ichigo: es solo que no pensaba dejar que los protectores de la soul society, y la tierra... murieran por algo tan estupido.  
Haru: estupido?! pero si era la unica manera!

en ese momento entremedio del alboroto, llegan al mismo tiempo rukia, chad, orihime, ishida, y yoruichi

Rukia: Ichigo! , pero que hiciste!!  
Ichigo: hola chicos n.n

rukia le pega una cachetada a ichigo, pero yoruichi la obliga a contenerse

Yoruichi: estoy segura, que ichigo tiene una buena explicacion para esto.  
Ichigo: claro que la tengo... solo quisiera decirle a Orihime, que siga cuidandolos a todos pesa a cualquier cosa, a Chad que siga siendo tan noble, a Ishida, que pese a todo me enseño mucho, y a Rukia quisiera darle las gracias, por haberme dado la posibilidad de tener este poder.  
Chad: Ichigo, no estaras diciendo que...  
Ichigo: oo si Chad... quisiera que cuidaras bien de Yuzu y de Karin...  
Orihime: Kurosaki-kun?

(comenzar a escuchar number one en esta parte)  
ichigo se termina de despedir de sus amigos, salta hacia el cielo, y con su zanpakutoh crea una barrera azul, hace un ademan de decir adios y cruza el portal que llevaba a la soul society, chad aturdido cae de rodillas, orihime grita desesperada

Yoruichi: en que momento aprendio a crear barreras de kidoh?  
Orihime (en sus pensamientos/escuchar alones desde este momento hasta el final del capitulo): yo pense que despues de todo esto, volveriamos a estar todos juntos... siempre me asusto la idea de que kurosaki-kun, desapareciera de mi vida... pero ahora por alguna extraña razon, no siento miedo... es mas me siento segura, siento seguridad en que kurosaki-kun lo va a lograr, sea lo que sea que haga.

ishida se queda callado... rukia corre hacia donde se iba ichigo, pero la barrera la detiene... en varios puntos del palacio, antiguos amigos de ichigo logran distinguir su figura entrando al portal de la soul society

Karin: ichi-nii...

karin rompe a llorar, yuzu dormida ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que ocurre, isshin abraza a su hija... llega urahara

Urahara: no piensas detenerlo?  
Isshin: esta era su mision... no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo...

rukia experta en kidoh, encuentra la forma de atravesar la barrera, y corriendo por el palacio se encuentra con renji quien tambien se habia dado cuenta de lo que pasaba..

Renji: ese tonto!  
Rukia: porque... siempre tiene que ser tan impulsivo?!

byakuya detiene a renji y a rukia

Rukia: nii-sama!  
Byakuya: nosotros solo somos juguetes en manos del destino... que podemos hacer en contra de el? acaso no es tu capitan el que decia, que hay 2 tipos de batallas? esta es una batalla por honor, no por el suyo, por el de todos nosotros...

rukia abraza a su hermano, en ese momento ichigo termina de atravesar el portal, y corre hacia el seiretei mientras piensa

Ichigo (en sus pensamientos): al principio este poder lo obtuve para proteger a mi familia... cuando todo se volvia mas peligroso, lo use para proteger a mi ciudad... pero ahora sera para proteger a la humanidad... gracias a todos...  
Ichigo: eeeh zangetsu, me podrias prestar por ultima vez tus poderes?  
Zangetsu: realmente estas seguro de esto?  
Ichigo: nunca en mi vida, me habia sentido tan determinado a hacer algo!  
Zangetsu: entonces mira hacia el frente, no pienses, y hazlo!

ichigo llega al vortex que se habia formado en el arbol de la vida, concentra todo su reiatsu, y choca contra el, una luz azulada explota, y detiene la negatividad del arbol... magicamente toda la destruccion desaparece, y toda se reconstruye, en la tierra las nubes desaparecen, dando paso al sol, en el palacio todos celebran, orihime llora de alegria, chad aun no se recupera del shock... todos celebran el heroismo de aquel shinigami subtituto, que lucho contra el seiretei, lucho contra los hollow, derroto a demonios y serafines... el niño de preparatoria de 15 años... Ichigo Kurosaki, pero esto no termina aqui.

**Epilogo**

**Seiretei... 1000 años despues**

los pasillos de la division 13 estaban mas agitados que de costumbre, el nuevo teniente de la division un chico de pelo azul con cara de pervertido, y paso imponente, camina por los pasillos, y sus subordinados lo saludan, y su nombre se revela como...

Shinigami1: buenos dias, Kon-sama Fukutaicho!  
Shinigami2: buenos dias, Fukutaicho-sama!  
Kon (en sus pensamientos): tanto tiempo en forma de pastilla, y luego como peluche, pero gracias a ese pelirrojo del infierno, ahora puede tener cuerpo jejeje y puedo ver chicas! y ahora todos me respetan!

kon entra al despacho de su capitan

Kon: Nee-san!!

con el traje de capitan de la division 13, se encontraba rukia, algo molesta por la visita de kon, lo cachetea

Kon: ayyy nee-sann...  
Rukia: .. que quieres?  
Kon: hay reunion urgente de capitanes, pense que deberia saberlo u.u  
Rukia: ya lo se, me arreglaba para ir, cuando tu me molestaste ..

en los pasillos del seiretei, la espalda del capitan de la 12, daba respeto un chico de cabello rojo, seguido por su timida teniente, un shinigami los saluda

Shinigami1: buenos dias Jinta-sama Taicho, Ururu-sama Fukutaicho!  
Jinta: si si, basta de formalidades, dejenos pasar para las barracas de la division 4...  
Shinigami: entendido!  
Ururu: no tienes que ser tan desganado, jinta-kun...

jinta le hace coscorrones a ururu

Jinta: no soy kun... soy tu capitan, y me debes respeto!  
Ururu: u.u, perdon...

en la division 11, hay un Inmenso desorden el nuevo Teniente de la division se paseaba tratando de imponer respeto

Shinigami: oye maki-maki! ajajaajaja lindo sobrenombre para un teniente!  
Aramaki: callate! no soy maki-maki! soy Aramaki Makizou! y llevo mas tiempo en esta division que tu!  
Shinigami: perdon maki-maki Fukutaicho ajjajaja

de pronto una mujer de cabellos rosados, con el traje de capitan de la 11 y del tamaño de aramaki, y de expresion algo seria llega, su identidad aunque algo cambiada, es indudable...

Yachiru: oliiiiiiiiiii Maki-Maki!! vamos a la reunion cosa esta de taichos? n.n y me llevas a caballito!  
Aramaki: si taicho u.u  
Shinigami: ajjajaja la taicho te dice maki-maki ajhahahha  
Yachiru: tu callate... Paja Brava-chan...  
Shinigami: no sea tan cruel capitana TT

en la division 10, los aires estaban bastante calmados, excepto por una aun hiperkinetica matsumoto, y un hitsugaya algo crecido, teniendo que hacer cara seria... en la 9na division el antiguo teniente hisagi, vestia las ropas de capitan, y caminaba con paso firme... en la 8va division habia algo de jaleo, la teniente resultaba algo familiar... su identidad es chizuru!, la algo lesbiana teniente, caminaba seria, hasta que aparece un algo borracho capitan gritando

Chizuru: para ya Keigo!, no estoy interesada en ti ..  
Keigo: pero chizuru-chan, soy tu taicho, y tu mi fuku taicho! vamos haz feliz a tu capi, siii?? o

chizuru lo golpea, en la 7ma division komamura, iba con su teniente iba de forma bastante tranquila... en la 6ta division, por primera vez habia un taicho que no fuera de la familia kuchiki, abarai renji... un chico pobre del rukongai, lucia las ropas de capitan de la 6ta, atras de el su fiel fukutaicho rikichi, quien se uniera a la division solo para estar con renji... en la 5ta division hinamori momo, tambien lucia su tenida de capitan, y a su lado mizuiro el amigo de ichigo, ahora teniente se mantenia reservado, la 3ra division seguia casi igual, Kira con su tenida de capitan, caminaba indefinidamente hacia algun lugar... soi fong seguia siendo capitana de la 2da division, pero su teniente nuevo daba un aire familiar, tatsuki arisawa habia estado entrenando con soi fong, y termino destituyendo al antiguo teniente... la primera division era lugar de lujos y brillantinas, la nueva fukutaicho, karin kurosaki miraba aburrida mientras esperaba a su capitan... don kanonji, quien despues de morir, fue facilmente admitido en la academia de shinigamis, llegando a capitan en muy poco tiempo, pero dada su extravagancia, no se le permitio ser comandante general, en la 4ta division todo estaba muy calmado, dado que unohana se convirtio en la nueva capítana general, el lugar estaba bastante ordenado, poco a poco fueron llegando los capitanes, y la reunion daba comienzo

Unohana: bienvenidos n.n, los he convocado aca, ya que han llegado ryokas a la soul society  
Renji: baaah, apuesto a que yo les pateo el culo, en cuestion de segundos!  
Unohana: no es tan simple, no se sabe la descripcion exacta de ellos, pero es casi seguro, que uno de ellos es un quincy...  
Jinta: quincys? pero se supone que ya se habian extinguido?  
Unohana: no... aparentemente la casta aun esta viva, aun no se sabe sus motivaciones, pero dada la situacion de que aparentemente los fukutaichos de la 9 y la 3, desaparecieron misteriosamente, no podemos permitir una incursion de ryokas en esta situacion.  
Yachiru: entonces solo debemos ir y patearles el culo?  
Unohana: no te precipites, enviare al Capitan Hisagi, a que investigue.  
Hisagi: entendido.  
Unohana: y dado la situacion, convocare ordenes de guerra especiales!

la reunion se disolvia, pocos minutos despues los ryoka ingresaban al seiretei, el capitan hisagi con su escuadron van a detenerlos, rukia en secreto va a espiar la situacion y se sobresalta al ver a los ryokas... en efecto habia un quincy, pero no le sorprendio, tampoco le sorprendio que los tenientes de la 3 y la 9, estuvieran con ellos ,lo que la sorprendio, eran sus amigos... un grandulon moreno con peinado punk y cascabeles en el pelo con varias cicatrices en la cara, y un chico de pelo negro algo desordenado, con traje de shinigami, una ridiculamente grande espada en su espalda, una actitud impulsiva, y que se parecia mucho a...

**FIN**


End file.
